El principe Escorpión: Revolución
by lobunaluna
Summary: (AU) Milo, príncipe heredero de Antares, se embarca en una nueva aventura junto a sus antiguos camaradas y nuevos aliados, donde descubrirá que no todo es lo que parece. Los traidores y viejos enemigos ponen en marcha sus planes. A fin de cuentas en una guerra cualquiera puede morir, incluso el heredero de Antares...
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost Canvas, Clasico, Next Dimension y Omega no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Continuación_** ** _de "El principe Escorpion: Memoria perdida"._**

 ** _Tienen que haber leído ese fic completo para entender este._**

* * *

 _El peso de la corona._

Milo cargaba con un regusto amargo luego de ordenar la muerte del general Cardinale, por alta traición a la corona de Antares y asesinato del ex general Aldebarán Taurent, desde hacía días que no dormía como era debido. Se levantaba sudando frió, recordando la imagen del general traidor pendiendo de la soga que le había dado muerte.

Su padre, el emperador Kardia I de Antares, le había dicho que no todas las decisiones eran fáciles... Que podrían parecer al principio algo "sencillo", pero que luego te generaban cierto malestar a pesar de saber que habías hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Estaba en ese momento, en el ala que solo se reservaba para el emperador y sus invitados actuales. Había escuchado por ahí, que se andaba rumoreando que el heredero al trono, él, andaba por el castillo. En más de una ocasión se vio tentado en dejar libre una risa nerviosa cuando escuchaba a las criadas o soldados soltar ese pequeño cotilleo.

-Milo- Al mirar se topó con Saga, quien vestía la armadura de Antares para aparentar ser un soldado más y no un leal teniente del rey de Cancro que estaba de incógnito. -¿Te sucede algo?

-Siendo honesto, me llama la atención que un espía tan bueno... Me pregunte algo que es tan obvio-el otro sonrió de medio lado- siento un regusto amargo desde hace días, la muerte de ese traidor...

-Tomar decisiones no es algo fácil.- Saga se recargo en la barandilla y miro al joven- Ten en cuenta eso cuando asumas al trono. -El chico dejo salir un suspiro lentamente- ¿Sucede algo?

-Siento que mis deberes, me comenzaran a pesar... y no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas- Dejo salir un suspiro- Ahora entiendo por qué Camus decía que yo no sabía lo que era realmente la vida de príncipe...

-Milo, es mejor que lo aprendas ahora que eres un adulto...-El espía le miro- antes que te agobiaran con todas esas cuando eras niño... -Milo sonrió de medio lado, no había tenido una mala infancia si se quitaba el hecho que estuvo gran parte de su vida viviendo alejado del mundo.

-Príncipe Milo-Regulus se le acerco vistiendo ropas de soldado, como ya tenía edad... Pues opto por seguir una carrera militar como su padre y su tío- El emperador solicita su presencia, la orden es que vaya enseguida.

-Regulus...-El chico le miro algo molesto- tanto tú, como Yato, Jabu y Geist tienen prohibido decirme "príncipe" o "alteza"-el otro sonrió.

-Su padre le espera.-repitió, omitiendo decir palabra alguna. Milo se colocó el casco de la armadura y se acomodó la estola antes de abandonar el balcón y entrar al palacio.- ¿No te parece que últimamente anda muy irritable?

-Tiene que comenzar a comportarse como príncipe- Saga regreso su mirada a los jardines, pensando en su hogar- Eso lo tiene irritable, tiene que olvidar su forma de ser para comenzar a ser lo que es...

-Lo entiendo- el chico se recargo en el pasa manos- mi padre me lo dijo, Milo ya no puede ser siempre Milo-dejo salir un suspiro- Ahora es el príncipe de Antares y debe comportarse como tal...

 _Despacho del emperador._

Apenas vio lo que reposaba sobre el escritorio de su padre, sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Su padre estaba sentado al otro lado del mueble, leyendo y firmando (para no perder costumbre) los papeles relacionados con el Imperio de Antares.

-Como ya la viste, te has de hacer una idea para que te llame.

-Padre, tienes formas muy sutiles de hacerme saber las cosas. -El hombre le miro de reojo y luego le tendió unos papeles- ¿por qué me los das?

-Me ayudaras con los deberes del reino... Luego te diré que tiene que ver la presencia de esto- indico lo que había llamado la atención a su hijo- y los papeles.

* * *

Luego de pasar varias horas leyendo papeles, de entender la otra cara de la vida del emperador, sus ojos comenzaban a doler y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente. Teniendo la luz del sol, de un característico anaranjado entrando por los grandes ventanales. Su padre opto por romper el silencio, mientras leí lo que Milo había firmado y colocado el sello del imperio.

-Me estoy muriendo.-El chico alzo la mirada y observo alarmado a su padre, que no dejaba de leer lo que su hijo había revisado- Calvera lo ha confirmado, sabía que ese veneno maldito tarde o temprano terminaría lo que había empezado cuando tenía 16... Le debo a Degel mis últimos 30 años de vida... -Sonrió de lado.

-Papá... -Milo estaba deseando que su padre dijera que era una broma.

-Milo, tarde o temprano el veneno maldito volvería a joderme. -El hombre le miro- jamás dejo mi cuerpo, he tenido que vivir con él todos estos años... Los últimos 30 años, los viví con veneno corriendo por mi cuerpo y arruinando mi corazón.- Se levantó y se colocó junto su hijo.- Los últimos 30 años, los he dedicado a mi pueblo y mi único hijo... Diciéndome que aún no era tiempo. -Abrazo al muchacho, que comenzaba a llorar- No te había dicho antes, de mi estado porque no quería que tu todos los días despertaras preguntándote si ese día pasaría lo que no podrás evitar... -El chico recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su padre y lo escucho, el latido. Ya no era el mismo.- Milo, tranquilo...-El emperador comenzó a acariciar la cabellera de su hijo- no llores, de nada te sirve derramar esas lágrimas.

-Cómo puedes ser tan cínico...-gruño el chico, para luego mirarle a los ojos- Como puedes estar tan tranquilo, cuando me acabas de decir que te morirás...

-Hijo -El hombre se recargo en el escritorio y tomo el objeto que reposaba en este- ¿Te crees que para mí es fácil verte así de destruido? Por eso no te mire a los ojos cuando te lo dije -El hombre comenzó a deslizar una mano, con cuidado, por la mejilla y llevarse las lágrimas de su hijo.- Te lo digo, para que estés preparado... Aunque sé que eso es imposible -dejo salir lentamente un suspiro- Solo quiero que mi fallecimiento, no te tome de imprevisto.

-Puedes vivir, muchos meses más... -El chico le miro a los ojos con una expresión casi de súplica- Vas a vivir mucho más y veras como te lleno de nietos... -El emperador sonrió, mientras tomaba a su hijo del mentón y le sonreía con cariño.- Viviste 30 años, a pesar de tener veneno en tu cuerpo... Hiciste grandes cosas, a pesar de todo ello...-los ojos se le volvieron a anegar de lágrimas.- vivirás otros tantos años y me veras casado... veras a tus nietos correr y montar a caballo... -cerro los ojos- Vivirás y veras todo ello...

-Hijo... -el emperador le sonrió con aire paternal- Ya es hora...- tomo el objeto con cuidado y lo deposito en la sien de Milo- que el príncipe, mi heredero, se dé a conocer. -Le limpio las lágrimas con el borde la manga de su túnica- No es una buena señal, de que el príncipe de Antares se presente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

-¿Y que el emperador haga llorar a su hijo es una buena señal? -Kardia sonrió, con ternura, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Perdóname, pero tenía que decírtelo... No quería que... en caso de fallecer mañana, te tomara por sorpresa- El emperador dejo el escritorio- Prefiero que mi hijo siempre este prevenido... -El chico se levantó del lugar donde estaba y se limpió lo que quedaba de las lágrimas.

-Me harás aparecer llevando la corona.-Milo le miro- ¿Quienes estarán presentes?

-Sorpresa mi querido hijo... Sorpresa- Informo el emperador, con una amable sonrisa- Ves esta -le mostró un fino aro de oro con una pequeña gema azul.- Tienes que llevar ahora, esa es para las fiestas -El chico se quitó la corona de oro con Turmalinas de color turquesas y la deposito en el escritorio de su padre. Este se acercó y le coloco la otra, para luego besarle la frente.- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. -Tomo la corona con zafiros y le guardado, bajo llave, en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-¿Que te traes entre manos? Viejo zorro -Pregunto al fin Milo.

Si la vida de su padre podría extinguirse mañana, prefería fingir como si nada pasara y disfrutar (como siempre) cada minuto a su lado.

-Ya verás... Ya verás -Le sonrió su padre, mientras se colocaba la corona y se dirigía a la puerta. -Veamos qué cara ponen los guardias cuando vean que dejaron pasar al príncipe... -Milo sonrió, pensando en la sorpresa que habría en el rostro de los guardias cuando vieran que el soldado, que miraron con desconfianza, no era otro más que el futuro emperador.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 ** _Este fic va dedicado a mi estimada Leoncita._**

 ** _Que me soporta cada una de mis ideas descabelladas fielmente._**

* * *

 ** _PD: No me pude resistir, tenia que hacerles llorar desde el comienzo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya Clasico, Saint Seiya Omega y Saint Seiya Episodio G no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Perdonen la demora.**

* * *

 _Antifaz._

-¿Milo? -El muchacho fue corriendo al encuentro del principe de Antares, que por primera vez se mostraba como tal ante un "desconocido". Souma abrazo al muchacho que le había dado aliento en sus horas más oscuras y a quien consideraba su más grande apoyo.

-Souma -El principe de Antares abrazo con fuerza al joven rey de Crux, ante la sorprendida mirada de los testigos. Ningún esperaba esa reacción por parte de los nobles, como tampoco esperaban que Milo se presentara llevando la corona de los príncipes. - Veo que estas mejor que la última vez que te vi...

-Perdona por no haber hecho algo, para que escaparas también. -Milo dejo salir una jocosa risa e hizo un gesto como dando a entender que no se preocupara por ese detalle.

-Emperador... -Un heraldo entro, quedándose helado al ver a su majestad en compañía de su homologo más joven- su alteza -hizo una inclinación hacia Milo- El conde Aioria de Leonidas ha arribado al castillo -Informo en un tono por demás ceremonial.

-Guiarlo al salón del trono. -Ordeno Kardia en un tono austero e irreflexivo.

-Por qué sospecho... -Milo miro de reojo a su padre- que era la visita de él, de lo que me estabas hablando. -El otro sonrió ladino.

-El principe Aioria, es un aliado que te conviene tener de buenas... -Miro de reojo a su hijo- Y yo sé que se verá tentado de medirse contigo en un duelo de esgrima. -Comento antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. - No seas tonto y deja bien parado al Imperio. Souma, ven, el general Aioria será aliado en esta guerra o eso tengo entendido-Milo dejo salir un bufido, mientras su progenitor se retiraba y Camus se le acercaba.

-No lo tomes a mal... pero no le digas a Aioria que estoy aquí. -Pidió el muchacho, mientras se ganaba una mirada de duda de los restantes presentes.

-¿Y eso? -Shiva le miro algo perdido.

-Digamos... Que lo que Aioria tiene de bueno, lo tiene de bromista. -Replico mientras se colocaba la estola y luego el casco.- No le digas...

-Ah... -Geist sonrió con burla al entender de que hablaba.- Ha hecho comentarios con respecto a ese arreglo matrimonial... -el otro se puso rojo, pero agradeció ya llevar la estola.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada. -informo Milo, conteniendo la necesidad de reír.

 _Pasillo_

No quería reconocerlo, no en voz alta. Tenía que reconocerlo en voz baja, para sus adentros. Se había perdido en la inmensidad del palacio de Acrab. Shura se detuvo y dejo salir un suspiro. Se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos y estos le habían llevado hacia cualquier lado. Sus pies le habían traicionado y le dejaron en un extremo del castillo que no conocía.

-¿Cómo regreso?-gruño para sí. En medio de ese silencio profundo y solitario, comenzó a percibirse el replique de notas musicales proveniente de su espalda. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el origen de la música.

Al poco tiempo estaba frente a una puerta color miel, del interior de la habitación provenían las dulces notas que agraciaban a sus oídos. Los ángeles, de mármol blanco, que rodeaban la puerta le otorgaban una idea de lo que era esa habitación... Ambos ángeles sujetaban arpas.

 _Sala de música._

Apenas abrió la puerta se topó con alguien vestido con ropas de un azul oscuro, tocando un extraño instrumento que parecía ser una mesa... Solo que tenía algo similar a unas teclas (de color marfil) que al oprimirse emitían los agradables acordes, sin saberlo, Shura conocía por primera vez un piano de cola. La melodía dejo de ser el centro de atención, cuando sus ojos se posaron en las dos espadas cortas que portaba la persona quien hacía de músico en ese momento.

A pesar de todo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, opto por hacer algo que nunca hacia cuando se topaba con alguien armado.

-Disculpa- La música se detuvo de inmediato. La persona, con un pañuelo en la cabeza que impedía ver su cabellera, miro sobre su hombro apenas. Permitiendo ver a Shura parte del antifaz que llevaba, por reflejo el joven llevo la mano a su espada... Al no ser dicha ninguna otra palabra, la mujer (ahora que le miraba bien era claro que eso era) volvió a concentrarse en la música.- ¿quién eres?

-Golondrina. -Sísifo entro y se topó con Shura, su expresión lo decía todo, no esperaba encontrarse al rey de Algiedi. La joven dejaba de tocar- Ya es hora. -Shura pudo ver que el antifaz cubría casi todo su rostro, dejando apenas visible parte de su mentón. -¿Que hace aquí?-pregunto Sísifo, mientras cerraba la puerta una vez la joven se hubiera retirado- No tuvo que haberle visto, guarde silencio. Si le preguntan jamás la vio.

-No entiendo...

-No necesitas entenderlo- Abrió la puerta y se la indico a Shura- ven, te llevare con el resto. La próxima vez haré cumplir la ley, ser amigo del principe no le salvara la siguiente -Shura miro el semblante helado que le dedicaba Sísifo. No era él, ese hombre parecía ser alguien de sangre fría... Un general.

Nunca hubiera creído a Sísifo alguien capaz de mostrar semejante actitud, siendo siempre tan amable y mostrando siempre un carácter amistoso hacia el resto. El hombre que le guiaba por el pasillo, le parecía un completo desconocido.

 _Salón del trono, en ese mismo tiempo._

Milo dejo salir un suspiro, antes de tomar lugar en el tercer trono, colocado a la izquierda del trono de su padre. Cerró los ojos lentamente y volvió a dejar salir un suspiro.

-Tranquilo, ni que fueras a ver al verdugo. -Comento socarrón Kardia, al mismo tiempo que él heraldo anunciaba al Conde Aioria de Leonidas. -Milo se relajó, lo máximo posible, haciendo caso a su padre. No iba a ver a ningún verdugo, solo era la visita de un principe aliado. Camus estaba entre los presentes, haciéndose pasar por soldado junto a Saga. Argol y Dante eran los otros dos escoltas que permanecían parados ante los pilares que se hallaban en el salón del trono. Souma estaba callado, a un costado de los tronos.

-Emperador Kardia, larga sea su vida y próspero su reinado. -Saludo Aioria, antes de realizar una reverencia ante el emperador, mientras sus cuatro escoltas esperaban a unos treinta pasos del emperador y su hijo.

-Lo mismo le deseo- replico Kardia, realizando una inclinación con la cabeza, mirando de reojo a Milo que no había movido un musculo. -Permitirme presentarte a mi hijo y heredero, el principe Milo. -el muchacho disimuladamente cerraba el puño, por los nervios.

-Un placer conocer al principe Escorpión. -Saludo el joven, con un peligroso brillo en la mirada. Milo recordó que su padre le había advertido que posiblemente Aioria quisiera medirse con él en un duelo de esgrima.

-El placer es todo mío, principe Aioria, he conocido a su hermano. -Aioria arqueo una ceja, como si no esperaba esas palabras.

-Desconozco el momento en que dicho encuentro se llevó a cabo, pero me es grato saberlo. -Replico el castaño en tono solemne. Kardia se levantó del trono y con un gesto disimulado le indico a su hijo que le imitara.

-Seguidme- le hizo un gesto a los cuatro presentes y al joven rey, al mismo tiempo que con la mirada Aioria ordenaba a su séquito que se le esperara.

 _Sala menor._

-Basta de antifaces... -Kardia se sentó en un cómodo sillón- ¿Confías en tus guardias?

-Solo en tres... -El chico le miro de reojo- el cuarto es un remplazo...

-¿Remplazo por qué? -Milo le miro con desconfianza, mientras Saga se quitaba el casco.

-Mi anterior custodio, sufrió una extraña muerte -el chico le miro como si la respuesta fuera de lo más obvia- Que extraño verte por aquí Saga... Creí que estabas muerto o eso me llego.

-No me moriré tan fácilmente. -Saga sonrió de medio lado, mientras Milo le indicaba a Argol y Dante que podían retirarse.- Aun tengo mucho que hacer...

-Quieres seguir fingiendo o te saludo de una vez... -El leonino miro al cuarto soldado- Camus. -El muchacho se quitó el casco y saludo de la mano al principe.- Entonces... -Dirigió su mirada a Kardia- ¿Que pasara? Tengo entendido que Mu y Kiki pusieron a salvo a sus hijos, por lo tanto Lemuria ira a la guerra -Se paró tenso y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué postura tomara Antares al respecto?

-Por el momento analizo si es o no viable movilizar tropas -El castaño, no movía un solo musculo. Mientras que Camus pasaba su mirada del emperador al principe castaño y Milo por primera vez veía lo que era una charla militar con un general extranjero.

-Los leones necesitamos un punto de partida, no podemos desembarcar directamente en el imperio negro.

-Ustedes tienen frontera por tierra -Milo miro al muchacho, quien sonrió fríamente- ¿qué sucede?

-Digamos que le tenemos una pequeña sorpresa a Apsu.

-Atacaran por ambos lados. -Souma miro al principe leonino. Este asintió con recelo.

-Solo si tenemos apoyo de Antares. -Aioria miro al joven rey. -En caso contrario, solo será por tierra.

-Primero ordeno las cosas de mi casa -Kardia le miro atentamente- luego ayudo a los vecinos.

-¿Traidores? -Kardia sonrió de una manera que le puso la piel de gallina a los otros cinco.

-Solo hasta el atardecer. -Se levantó y miro al principe león a los ojos -Mandare a prepararle una habitación... Souma, ven un momento- el adolescente asintió y siguió al emperador de Antares. De quien venía aprendiendo mucho los últimos meses.

-Gracias emperador. -El joven realizo una inclinación de la cabeza y Kardia se retiró. -¿De dónde conoces a Aioros?

-No te lo dijo.- Milo miro al muchacho.

-Hace unos seis meses que no lo veo...- Replico este sereno.

-Entonces no sabes que se casó-Puntualizo Camus. La sorpresa en los ojos de Aioria hizo sonreír a Saga.

-¿Enserio no sabías nada? -el otro negó con la cabeza- yo pensaba que usted y su hermano se decían todo...

-No lo he visto en varios meses... -Aioria evoco un semblante por demás serio- ciertos temas, no se hablan por carta. ¿Con quién se casó?

-Con la general Lithos Chrysalis... -Una sonrisa burlesca se formó en los labios del joven.

-Más les vale a esos dos, que cuando me los cruce ya haya un sobrino en camino. -Milo le miro algo sorprendido, no esperaba esas palabras del joven. Este comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta donde aguardaban sus escoltas.

-Sabes... Me había llegado un comentario, pero no pareces exactamente lo que escuche. -El joven de veintitantos se dio vuelta y le miro.

-¿Que escuchaste?

-Que lo que tienes de bueno, lo tienes de bromista. -El otro sonrió de medio lado.

-Pensé que te había llegado otro comentario- Aioria puso la mano en el picaporte- Como se me llama al otro lado del Vayasrres. Abrió la puerta y salió para darle órdenes a sus guerreros en su idioma nativo.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso Saga? -El otro le miro y le indico que era mejor salir.

 _Aposentos de Milo._

-Ya sabía que era general... -Milo observo a Saga, luego que este le informara algo que ya sabía desde que Aioria adquirió ese cargo.

-Milo, Aioria tiene 22 es un prodigio -El hombre le miro- Su padre, no le dio el cargo por nada. Aioria no olvida nada de lo que ve y es un estratega que te pondría en serios apuros si lo enfrentas. -El hombre- ¿Por qué crees que pregunto qué fue lo que escuchaste?- Milo guardo silencio- Aioria lo que tiene de bueno, lo tiene de peligroso y orgulloso.-El joven miro al principe de Bluegard y luego a Hyoga que les hacía compañía.- Aioria, es un estratega entre estrategas... No cometas el error de muchos.

-¿Cuál es el error de muchos? -El rubio miro al espía, quien le sostuvo la mirada.

-Creerse que por tener cara de idiota lo soy- Aioria entro, sin siquiera tocar, guiado por Regulus. Que se quedó medio sorprendido ante las palabras del muchacho.

-Regulus, no traigas a otros a mis aposentos a menos que te ordene lo contrario -Gruño Milo, el más joven bajo la mirada.

-Su padre me dijo que lo trajera...-susurro.

-Entonces no agaches la cabeza- Aioria puso su mano en el mentón del menor y le hizo alzar la mirada.- Nunca agaches la cabeza, Regulus, solo los idiotas lo hacen.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? -gruño al fin Milo, Aioria le estaba cayendo misteriosamente mal.

-Ser honesto.

-Te escucho.

-Primero, que te muestres hostil cuando no te hice nada... Preferiría que no lo hicieras. -Aioria se cruzó de brazos- Segundo, si te molesta algo de mi persona: prefiero que me lo dijeras...

-No se por qué -Milo se levantó y le miro- pero algo en ti, no me cae bien...

-Sera porque me muestro muy formal o porque has vivido casi un infierno los últimos seis meses y mandaste a ejecutar a un traidor... -Milo guardo silencio- Escucha, no todos son traidores... No todo desconocido lo es.

-Supongo que te debo una disculpa por el trato -Milo le sostuvo la mirada esmeralda.

-Si me aceptas un duelo de esgrima... todo perdonado -Informo el leonino con una amable sonrisa, con ese gesto se parecía mucho a Aioros.

-Vaya, el viejo tenia razón... -Murmuro Milo, mientras el otro le miraba con duda.- Mi padre me informo que seguramente querrías medirte conmigo...

-Tu padre lee a cualquiera como si fuera un libro abierto. -Notifico el otro con una amable sonrisa.

 _Sala de Esgrima._

Ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro guardias del principe leonino y la mirada de los amigos de Milo, ambos príncipes se midieron en combate. Milo tenía que reconocer que el método de combate del leonino le ponía constantemente en aprietos, a pesar de ser un buen esgrimista. La fuerza física del otro, más corpulento que él, le obligaba a siempre andar buscando espacio. Recordó cuando se midió con Lithos en el bosque. Era una forma de pelear similar a la de esta, solo que Aioria contaba con la ventaja de mayor corpulencia física.

Durante el combate, Milo tuvo que reconocer que Aioria (ahora que se medían en combate) no era como se había mostrado. Le hacía charla sobre los combates y los distintos tipos de espadas. En combate, Aioria olvidada siempre su antifaz de principe y solo era un muchacho alegre que le gustaba medirse en esgrima y hablar de espadas.

* * *

-¿Es tu prometida? -Pregunto Aioria, mientras se levantaba del suelo, ya habían llegado a casi sus límites en físicos y en común acuerdo prefirieron guardar fuerzas por si algo pasaba.- La morena de ojos verdes... -Milo se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Más que seguro estuviera observando nuestras técnicas de combate... -Informo Milo, antes de acercarse a sus amigos. -Geist... No se supone que deberías estar acostada hasta que estuvieras recuperada -la expresión de pocos amigos en sus ojos lo dijeron todo- Está bien... como quieras. -La chica estaba parado al lado de Hyoga, quien tampoco había sacado su mirada de ambos esgrimistas.- Si Calvera te ve con la lanza se va a enojar.

-Prefiero estar armada, antes que desarmada. -Replico está en su tono helado. Milo tenía que reconocer que todos usaban antifaces... Él también, su padre y los generales... Incluso Jabu y Yato deberían usarlos, ante todos los desconocidos y conocidos. Todos usaban antifaces.

 _Sala de estar. Media hora después._

-Ahora no te muestras como un principe... -Milo y el castaño miraron a Camus, quien se recargo en la mesada. Dado que Geist le había ganado el sillón y a punta de lanza le hizo mantener distancia. -No me vuelvas a amenazar... -gruño a la chica.

-¿A cuál de los dos le hablas? -pregunto al fin Aioria, algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de la joven.

-A ti, nunca te vi comportarte así... -Informo Camus, en tono frió.

-Las pocas veces que nos vimos, teníamos a nuestros padres o algún otro en frente. -Replico el muchacho sereno. -No se puede ser uno mismo si tienes que parecer algo que no eres. -Milo le miró fijamente.- Como te envidio. -Notifico el principe león.

-¿Por qué?-El heredero al trono de Antares le miro algo perdido. ¿Qué podía tener él que le causara la envidia del muchacho? Aunque Camus también había dicho que le "envidiaba".

-Prácticamente has podido ser tú mismo toda tu vida. -El castaño se encogió de hombros, a Milo le comenzaba a parecer un niño en cuerpo de adulto.- Yo daría lo que fuera por tener la misma libertad.

-¿Libertad? -Milo le miro- Gran parte de mi vida la pase encerrado en el ala Oeste del palacio, no en este palacio... -se apresuró a decir.

-Milo, eso no es la gran cosa -Aioria le miro- Tu podías tener tiempo para ti mismo y hacer lo que quisieras, yo no. -Miro al principe del norte- y Camus tampoco... Y no se la señorita.

-Es priesterin. -Notificaron Milo y Camus al mismo tiempo.

-¿Enserio? -Aioria le miro sorprendido- Pensé que no quedaba ninguno... Sin ofender.

-Me confundieron con una alquimista y me perdonaron la vida. -Los ojos de Aioria tuvieron un extraño brillo.

-¿Acaso eres la famosa esclava alquimista de Lune? -Camus le atravesó con la mirada.- Felicitaciones por escapar de él.

-Gracias. -Geist le miro- Ni Milo ni Kardia, me han exigido revelar lo que se... -Gruño la chica en tono amenazante.

-Habla cuando quieras, nadie puede obligarte. -Replico el principe Leonino, haciendo un gesto con las manos- Nunca se debe obligar a hablar, lo que se fuerza se rompe. -Vieron que la muchacha parecía haber sufrido un escalofrió.

-¿Que paso? -Milo miro a uno y otro. -¿Geist estas bien?- pregunto, preocupado por la herida de la muchacha.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo que Lune muchas veces dijo esas mismas palabras... -Aioria levanto la mano izquierda y se puso la derecha sobre el corazón.

-Juro por la memoria de mi madre que nunca más usare esas palabras. -Los tres más jóvenes no pudieron evitar soltar risas, ante la cara de preocupación del leonino... Quien luego se añadió a sus risas.

 _Continuara._

* * *

Nota:

Leonidas es una lluvia de meteoros que se produce en Leo.

* * *

Ni se imaginan lo que me costo el capitulo, sean piadosos. xD


	3. Chapter 3

**_PERDONEN LA DEMORA._**

 ** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya (Clasico, TLC, ND, Episodio G y Omega) no me pertenecen_**

* * *

 _Pirata._

Jabu caminaba por alguna de las alas alejadas del palacio, tenía esa mala costumbre. Pero como le decía su experiencia, nunca se hablaban cosas importantes cerca de los oídos del emperador.

-Tenemos que matar al pirata antes que se vaya de lengua ante el emperador -Jabu se quedó dónde estaba mientras escuchaba las voces. Hablaban de matar a alguien que tenía información para el emperador y según lo que escuchaba lo harían durante la noche. A cobijo de la oscuridad, al parecer "el pirata" tenía la costumbre de salir a caminar durante el abrigo de la noche.

* * *

-¿Un pirata? -Milo le miro algo perdido, lo mismo Regulus y Yato.- ¿Estás seguro que escuchaste eso?

-Se referían a esa persona como "el pirata"... Supongo que será un sobre nombre clave... -Jabu estaba algo molesto por que Milo no creyera en sus palabras. -Hablo en serio Milo.

-Y te creo... solo que no logro imaginarme a quien pueden apodar "pirata".

-¿Albafica? -Los jóvenes miraron al castaño- Digo... parte de las funciones de la legión de Lugonis están en el mar... El controla parte de la flotilla marina. Puede que se refirieran a él. -Milo realizo una pequeña mueca.

-Esperen aquí, mientras averiguo. Puede que alguien pueda decirme algo...

-Suerte con tratar de sacarle información a su padre- Gruño Regulus, sabiendo a quien se refería. Milo se detuvo y pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Regulus, ve con tu padre y consúltale a quien algún soldado llamaría "pirata". No le digas la causa -El chico le miro sorprendido- Dile que solo lo escuchaste y ya... Inventa alguna escusa. -Miro a los hermanos- Jabu, ve con Calvera y tu Yato con Sísifo... -Ambos hermanos asintieron.

 _Habitación del palacio._

Miro su espalda y dejo salir un pequeño gruñido, le había dicho a su dulce flor que era suyo... Pero de ahí a dejarle las claras marcas de propiedad había un pequeño gran paso. Su esposa le había dejado las marcas de las uñas por toda la espalda y eso sería una molestia durante el día. Se corrió un poco el cabello y se encontró con una pequeña señal de los besos de esta. Eso era más discreto que las líneas que surcaban su piel.

Tenía que reconocer, que las Antárticas sabían marcar territorio. Sonrió de lado, su esposa había dejado bien claro que él le pertenecía... Él era un pirata, pero un pirata que había sido domado por la más hermosa de las doncellas del Imperio de Antares. Un pirata que había jurado fidelidad a su amada a la que jamás, no importara que pasara, seria infiel. Ella había robado su corazón, de la misma forma que él durante años había robado tesoros en alta mar...

-Mi hermosa golondrina... Me has robado hasta el alma... -Susurro antes de ponerse la camiseta y luego comenzar a colocarse el resto de la armadura.

Tener un matrimonio secreto, para ambos era por demás excitante (Ella por causa familiar y el por ser un importante militar). Hacerlo de forma clandestina, como si fueran dos ladrones que cometían el peor de los delitos le otorgaba un mejor sabor a los encuentros que sostenían. Por suerte ella estaba cerca, así que podrían darse varios de esos placeres mientras tuvieran oportunidad.

Fingir no ser nada cuando están en público, tratarse como meros desconocidos ante los testigos y luego mostrarse todo el cariño que se tenían en la oscuridad de alguna discreta habitación. Pensando en ello, se dirigió al despacho del emperador. Nadie sospecharía que esa discreta sonrisa traía varios profundos secretos detrás.

 _Despacho de Kardia, Palacio de Acrab._

-Padre. -Milo entro y se acercó a su padre. Este ni siquiera levanto la mirada del pergamino que leía- Papá.

-Estoy ocupado y tienen que venir los generales, más vale que sea importante porque no te quiero aquí con ellos.

-No es la primera vez que escucho charlas que sostienes con los generales...

-Ionia va a estar presente, no te quiero aquí cuando él este. -Su padre dejo la pluma a un costado y le miró fijamente a los ojos. -A pesar que lo sé, no tengo pruebas contra él. -Milo separo los labios para decir algo- Las palabras de tus amigos, no son suficiente... Ellos mencionaron a los capitanes, en ninguna de las dos versiones dice que Ionia y el otro tarado fueron los que dieron las ordenes -Milo apretó los labios, su padre tenía razón. Que encabezaran las legiones, no les hacía responsables de los actos de los capitanes. Escucho ruido al otro lado de la puerta. -Adelante.

-Por lo que veo estaré presente... -Los generales se quedaron helados al toparse con el príncipe en persona. -¿Quieres que me retire o atormentare con mi fantasmagórica presencia a aquellos que creen que estoy muerto? -Pregunto en tono helado y mirada de la misma índole a su padre.

-Como ven, mi hijo está vivo -Kardia realizo una mueca, conteniendo la risa ante la cara de los generales que terminaban de ingresar al lugar. No creía que Milo se acordara, de que alguno de los presentes había llegado a creer que había muerto de pequeño.

-Veo que su alteza, heredo el sentido del humor del emperador -Comento Harbinger conteniendo el tono burlón y siendo lo más serio posible. -Qué pena que no aposte, veo que si estaba en lo cierto...

-Disculpe, general Taurent, pero ignoro a que se refiere -Milo le dedico una helada mirada, mientras Kardia sonreía para sus adentros.

-Su alteza es el escorpión azul. -Puntualizo el grandote, sacando una mueca socarrona a Milo.

-Supongo que debo de presentarme, para aquellos que no me conocen y solo han escuchado rumores -Milo cerro los ojos, mientras pensaba muy bien lo que estaba por hacer- Mi nombre es Milo y soy su futuro emperador -abrió los ojos y paso los ojos por los generales presentes, todos menos Lugonis.- Y mi opinión de ustedes, sigue siendo la misma que exprese en la carta. -Fudo arqueo una ceja, sabía muy bien para quien iba esas palabras. -Si me disculpas, tengo que atender mis propios asuntos padre. -El joven realizo una leve inclinación hacía su progenitor y luego miro a los hombres- Si algo le pasa a mi padre, estando ustedes con él. Los haré colgar a todos, me importa poco quien sea el responsable. -Los generales le miraron sorprendidos- Su deber es cuidarlo. -El chico se retiró, cerrando las puertas tras sí.

-Me pregunto a quien habrá sacado ese temperamento... -Comento Kardia burlón, ganándose miradas contenidas de los generales.- No me miren así, yo no le dije que empleara esas palabras... Pero ténganlo presente, ninguno de ustedes tiene la confianza de mi hijo. -Puntualizo.

 _Habitación de Milo._

-¿Y? -pregunto cuando los otros volvieron.

-Mi padre dijo que ignora a quien podrían llamar así -Regulus realizo una mueca- Algo me dice que sospecha a quien se podrían referir los soldados.

-Sísifo se rió y me dijo que seguramente se trataba de otro soldado que estuvo haciendo "travesuras"- Acoto Yato.

-No encontré a Calvera, según me informaron salió del castillo en compañía de Geist. Regresara en unas horas- Informo Jabu.

-En ese caso, le preguntare a otra persona -Milo salió de la habitación, dejando con la duda a los más jóvenes.

 _Estanque, jardines. Quince minutos después._

-Teniente Albafica -El hombre se dio vuelta y se topó con el príncipe.

-¿Necesita algo su alteza?

-Sí, escuche algo y quiero saber si puedes aclarármelo.  
-Con gusto lo haré si está dentro de mis conocimientos.

-Sabes de alguien al que puedan apodar "pirata" los soldados... -El joven entorno los ojos.

-Me hago una idea y sospecho del contexto en que fue formulada esa expresión.

-¿A quién crees que apodan de esa forma? -pregunto Milo, ignorando las palabras del teniente.

-Al general Fudo Myo Acala. -Milo se quedó sorprendido, no entendía por qué alguien como Fudo, siempre tan sereno y tranquilo, podría ser apodado pirata- Antes de ser un miembro valioso del ejército, el general Myo Acala era un pirata. -El chico abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerro- Es hijo de uno y una mujer de puerto... -Milo sabía muy bien que se refería a una ramera. - El general Fudo tiene 29 años... De los 6 a los 20 fue un pirata. Su padre, el pirata, Daiitoku Myo Acala, lo tenía en un principio en su tripulación, luego Fudo hizo de las suyas por su cuenta... -Dejo salir un suspiro- Vuestro padre, le tiene prohibido a Fudo acercarse a un barco, por eso le tienen en parte de la frontera entre Hindis y Bluegard... -Bien lejos de los barcos y el mar.

-No termino de creer lo que me estás diciendo. -Milo estaba casi en shock, su padre jamás había mencionado ese detalle del hombre. Incluso le había dicho que Fudo era uno de los más leales.

-A pesar de su gran prontuario delictivo, sé que el general Myo Acala es un hombre honesto y leal. -Le sonrió de lado para no preocupar al chico, tal vez debería haberlo consultado con un superior primero- Jamás haría algo que pusiera en peligro la vida de su padre, el emperador.

-Lo van a matar. -Albafica le miro algo sorprendido -Me llego, de fuente confiable, que algunos soldados hablaban de "al pirata" esta noche. Cuando saliera a caminar en solitario.

-¿Dijeron su nombre? -El príncipe negó, por lo cual el teniente dejo salir un gruñido.

-¿Que sucede?

-Con el "pirata" pudieron referirse a cualquiera que formase parte o tuviera algo que ver con la armada...

-Tu, también tienes que ver con la armada -Milo le miro preocupado. - ¿Puedes evitar andar por los pasillos de noche?

-Su alteza, usted no debe pedir a los soldados que hagan determinadas cosas -Albafica le miro atentamente- Debe ordenar.

-Pues te ordeno, que no salgas de noche a menos que sea estrictamente necesario -gruño Milo, la idea de andar dándole órdenes a mayores le chocaba un poco. Albafica sonrió levente y asintió.

-Como su alteza ordene.

-También dile al general Fudo Myo Acala que no salga -ordeno

 _Habitación de Milo, esa misma noche._

La incertidumbre de saber si se referían o no al general Fudo, no le permitía dormir. Por lo tanto termino levantándose y optando por darse un paseo a caballo. A pesar de toda la oscuridad, y que sin duda su padre se enojaría, necesitaba salir del palacio. Sentía que las paredes se achicaban y que todo se le venía encima.

 _Establo._

Un quejido le hizo darse vuelta y dejar en paz a su yegua. Corrió al origen del ruido, olvidándose que era el príncipe y que si moría el reino caería en crisis. Su mente le decía que averiguara si alguien necesitaba ayuda y en caso de ser así que le diera su apoyo.

* * *

El general Fudo Myo Acala, estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Mientras un hombre tenía su espada contra un lateral de su cuello, otros dos miraban y cinco agonizaban. El rostro y partes del cuerpo del general estaban bañados en sangre, le habían tomado por sorpresa. A pesar que el teniente Albafica Pisco, misteriosamente, le había sugerido que no saliera hoy a dar su típico paseo nocturno. La necesidad de sentir la misma libertad que poseía cuando navegaba por el inmenso mar y transitaba por los grandes océanos le había doblegado... A pesar de la advertencia, había salido.

-Es hora que mueras... maldita rata. -Fudo miro de reojo a su futuro asesino, estaba desarmado y no tenía como defenderse. Una daga se incrusto en medio de la frente de su verdugo y este cayo hacia atrás pesadamente. Se apresuró a recuperar su espada, al mismo tiempo que los otros dos traidores se batían a duelo con el soldado que le había salvado, literalmente, el cuello.

Ambos hombres cayeron, ante la destreza de su rival.

-Gracias por la ayuda. -Fudo se miró el corte en la mano y luego a quien le salvo- Tu nombre -Ordeno, con sutileza.

-Milo de Antares -Al escuchar eso, Fudo sintió que la espalda se le llenaba de un sudor helado y su corazón se detuvo brevemente cuando el joven se quitó la estola. - Pensé que Albafica le había dicho que no saliera hoy...

-Me lo dijo -Fudo puso una rodilla en tierra- pero jamás me dijo que la orden venia de usted, pensé que solo era un comentario aislado.

-Ese fue mi error, no del teniente -Miro fijamente al peli verde- ¿Se encuentra bien general?

-Sí, su alteza, solo sufrí un corte en mi mano. -Informo aun de rodillas- Nada que una venda no repare.

-Ven. -Ordeno Milo, con frialdad, antes de comenzar a caminar.

 _Estanque._

-General Myo Acala... -Milo le miro, el hombre estaba sereno como siempre. Lo que menos parecía era alguien al que casi estuvieron por matar. -Le puedo realizar una consulta...

-Luego de salvarme la vida, su alteza, puede preguntarme lo que quiera. -Replico el hombre, mientras se limpiaba la sangre en el estanque.

-¿Realmente usted fue un pirata? -El hombre le miro y sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí, lo fui... Hasta que alguien se le ocurrió atacar un barco de Antares, en el que justo estaba su padre. -Milo le miro sorprendido ¿Fudo había intentado robar un barco de la nobleza?- Deje a mi segundo a cargo y me retire a dormir... Al parecer mientras eso pasaba, el vigía vio un barco navegando en la noche y se les ocurrió atacarles por sorpresa... Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron que dentro del barco estaba el mismísimo emperador de Antares y uno de sus generales... -Se levantó y se secó el rostro con su capa, total era de noche y nadie notaria si quedaba alguna mancha de sangre- Escuche ruido fuera y me levante, pensando que mis hombres estaban teniendo duelos de espadas muy ruidosos, resulto ser que las tropas de su padre invadieron el barco, y cuando salí me topé con la espada de su progenitor en el cuello.

-Eso no lo sabía...

-Pero seguramente sabe lo que dicen de mi madre... -El hombre le miro, por lo cual Milo no replico- Ella no era una ramera, su alteza, era una mujer que había pertenecido a la nobleza... y para evitar cualquier posibilidad de que reclamara algo de lo que por lógica me pertenece... Comenzaron ese rumor...

-¿Nobleza?

-Mi madre, es hermana del rey Asmita.

-¿Fue Asmita el que corrió ese rumor? -El general negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces quién?

-Mi abuelo. El propio padre de mi madre, dijo que ella estaba muerta y que era mentira que había tenido un hijo con el pirata que la había raptado, eso en parte es cierto... -Comento con una sonrisa divertida- Mis padres se conocieron porque mi progenitor rapto a mi madre y cobro un rescate por ella... -Dejo salir un suspiro- Lo más chistoso es que se quedó con la dote, el rescate y la princesa...

-¿Dote?

-Mi madre se dirigía hacia su boda, cuando mi progenitor ataco el barco en que ella viajaba... -Milo sonrió divertido, la idea de que el pirata se quedara con todo realmente le sonaba algo graciosa. -Aunque para mi abuelo no fue ningún chiste...

-¿Con quién la iban a desposar? -Si mi padre me arregla un matrimonio lo asesino, se dijo para sus adentros.

-Con el entonces príncipe Manigoldo de Cancro. -Milo le miro sorprendido, como no creyéndolo. -mi madre se iba casar con él por causa de un arreglo matrimonial que beneficiaría a Hindis, a pesar de la lejanía... -Hizo una ligera mueca- Por esas épocas, Cancro controlaba las dos orillas de las cuencas del Vayasrres.

-Y cobraba un peaje a todo navío que quisiera pasar por dicho lugar - Fudo le miro- Mi padre me hizo estudiar historia... Ahora Antares controla una de las orillas y varias de las islas occidentales.

-Exacto, pero en ese entonces... Quien tuviera una hija y la desposara con el príncipe de Cancro se aseguraba el paso libre por la cuenca. -Miro atentamente al príncipe- tristemente, la vida del noble es así... La política condiciona su vida. -Milo entorno los ojos, le parecía que había algo detrás de esas palabras.

-¿Que insinúas? Habla.

-Me llego el rumor, de que su padre le arreglo un matrimonio.

 _Continuara._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost Canvas, Clasico, Next Dimension, Episodio G y Omega no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _Deber._

Luego de dejar al genera Fudo Myo Acala con la palabra en la boca, dado que no le dejo terminar de aclarar que solo era un rumor. Supuso que la cara que puso, cuando lo escucho, hizo que el general se diera cuenta que eso no tenía que decirlo. Comenzó a dirigirse a los aposentos de su padre, completamente rabioso para sus adentros.

Cuando ingresaba al magno edificio del palacio, su mente estaba algo más calmada. Como había dicho el general, algunos matrimonios por conveniencia tenían razones económico-políticas detrás. Dejo salir un suspiro, si era por el bien del pueblo supuso que podría hacer el sacrificio. Incluso, quien sabe, terminaría amando a la mujer que le acompañara el resto de su vida...

 _Aposentos del emperador._

En cierta forma, le sorprendió que los hombres que patrullaban los corredores cercanos al aposento de su padre le miraran con algo de recelo. Pero al final de cuentas comprendió la razón... ¿Acaso no había sido su padre el que le había comentado que su abuelo mato a su bisabuelo para quedarse anticipadamente con el trono?

Si, sin duda el antecedente familiar le presidia y la mirada de desconfianza de los soldados no era por nada. Sin duda esos soldados preferían una y mil veces ser gobernados por el emperador actual, antes que por el misterioso heredero al trono que había amenazado a los generales con colgarlos. Ya se había enterado, que alguno de los generales (ya se hacia la idea de cuál), había dicho que el príncipe les había amenazado. Aunque el general Ilias Leonis re acomodo todas las versiones diciendo que solo se trataba de la amenaza de un hijo amoroso preocupado por su progenitor.

 _Habitación del emperador._

-¿Papá? -Milo entro a la alcoba, encontrado muchas velas aun prendidas y a medio consumir.- Papá... -Observo la cama vacía y luego rodeo el lecho. -¡PAPÁ! -Se apresuró a arrodillarse junto al hombre en el suelo- ¡GUARDIAS! ¡GUARDIAS! -Comenzó a gritar alarmado, preocupado por su pálido padre inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

-Se pondrá bien. Solo está agotado -Informo el médico, mientras observaba el semblante preocupado del príncipe y luego a la condesa de Quetzalcóatl.- La enfermedad cada vez avanza más rápido, ya es el tercero que tiene en el mes. -El chico miro de reojo al hombre- Su alteza, si se me permite, le sugiero que deje a su padre descansar y se haga cargo del gobierno por unos días. -Milo tuvo que contener la expresión de pánico, Calvera dejo salir un suspiro.

-¿Cuánto crees que pueda soportar su cuerpo Titán? -El medico negó con la cabeza, Milo ya había escuchado de él. Era un refugiado político, junto con su esposa Pallas. Tuvieron que huir de su tierra natal (Olimpia) dado que la reina quería la cabeza de ambos por ser simpatizantes de la ideología de la princesa Saori (NO esclavistas).

-Si sigue con las cargas del reino. -Titán le dedico una mirada helada- No mucho, solo lo que su corazón aguante... -Miro de reojo al callado príncipe, quien seguía de rodillas junto al lecho de su padre agarrándole con cuidado la mano. Los dos adultos se retiraron dejando solo al muchacho con su padre.

-Titán es un buen médico, pero es muy frio y calculador -gruño Kardia mientras abría un ojo- Vendría bien que se contagiara un poco de esa cosa de amar a todo el mundo que tiene su esposa. -Milo le dedico una mirada sumamente triste, mientras intentaba sonreír.- No sabes nada de como gobernar... -Comento con intenciones de levantarse, solo que su hijo se lo impidió y le obligo a seguir recostado.- Milo.

-Papá. Por favor, quédate en cama. -Pidió el joven con una expresión sumamente triste en los ojos- Ni te imaginas lo que sentí cuando te vi en el suelo... -Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas- Pensé que te había perdido...-susurro mientras varias de las descaradas gotas saladas abandonaban sus ojos.

-Resérvalas para reír... -Informo su padre, mientras con cuidado le limpiaba las lágrimas.- La única causa por la que alguien debe llorar, es por la risa.

-O por que su padre le dio una buena en las posaderas... -El hombre sonrió divertido, ante esa analogía algo creíble de su hijo.

-¿por qué viniste hasta aquí Milo? -Pregunto el hombre sereno, mientras se sentaba un poco erguido usando las almohadas para mantener una posición más cómoda.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora... -susurro el muchacho.

-Lo tenía cuando viniste.

-Es una estupidez. -Replico de inmediato.

-Si te hizo venir, dudo que lo haya sido.

-El general Myo Acala, me comento que corre el rumor de un arreglo matrimonial. -Kardia, de no ser que aun sentía que tenía una piedra incandescente en el pecho en vez de corazón, casi estalla en risas.

-Hijo, desde que te vieron hace unos días, por primera vez, esta ese rumor. -El emperador le acaricio con cuidado el cabello al muchacho- corre el rumor. Por el simple hecho de correr... ¿Qué estoy pensando con quien casarte? Eso es ridículo, hijo mío -Milo recargo la mejilla izquierda en el cobertor de la cama de su padre. -No te preocupes por ello, a menos que fuera un caso extremo. -Hizo una pausa mientras le acariciaba el cabello- No te arreglaría un matrimonio, prefiero que seas tú el que elige con quien contraerás matrimonio... -Con cuidado continuo acariciando la cabellera de su hijo- Cada vez te crece más... Dentro de poco lo volverás a tener a la altura de la cintura. -El chico sonrió de medio lado, agradecía la intención de su padre de distraerlo.

-¿Deseas que sea yo el que se haga cargo hasta que se sienta mejor o nombro a un virrey temporal?

-Consulta con Ilias los percances militares que puedan presentarse y con Calvera los políticos -Miro atentamente a su hijo a los ojos- Con nadie más, Milo.

-¿Qué hay de Fudo?

-Pues Fudo, me juro lealtad a mí. No a ti. -Le miro de reojo- Por más buen hombre que sea, tienes que ganarte su lealtad...

-¿Salvar su cuello en las caballerizas me asegura su lealtad? -pregunto distraído, a él le había parecido que Fudo era confiable. Su padre le miro preocupado.

-¿Qué hiciste? -pregunto con un ligero gruñido- ¿Que paso Milo? Habla.

-Nada, descansa padre -El chico se levantó y se alejó de la cama.

-¡Milo!

-El medico dijo reposo padre.

-¡MILO VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE Y DIME QUE PASO!- El chico cerró la puerta tras sí.

 _Pasillo._

Milo dejo salir un suspiro, para notar las miradas sobre él. Calvera, Ilias y los soldados que deberían de cuidar al emperador mientras estuviera en reposo le observaron con una increíble expresión de duda. Era claro que habían escuchado la orden del emperador y ahora observaban el desacato total del príncipe ante esta.

-Al parecer, el emperador ya se siente mejor -Informo con las mejillas algo rojas por la vergüenza, sonrisas nerviosas por parte de los soldados no se hicieron esperar.

-Su alteza, su padre debe estar calmado -soltó Calvera entre dientes, ante la mirada que le dedicaba Ilias. Milo lamento que ellos dos formaran parte de los testigos.

-Necesito hablar con ambos. -Informo en un tono serio, poniéndose una máscara de frialdad ante todos. Aunque ninguno se la creyó, no luego de ver lo infantil que podría llegar a ser el muchacho. Mucho menos siendo que todos los presentes le doblaban la edad, o un poco más, y sabían darse cuenta cuando alguien trataba de ocultarse sin tiempo de preparar bien el antifaz.

-Dejare una guardia segura para vuestro padre y acudiré a su presencia, su alteza -Cuando paso a su lado, Ilias le dedico una helada mirada esmeralda que provoco que Milo casi pasara saliva.

 _Puerto, Puerto Tristán. Al mismo tiempo._

-Mientras trato de localizarlo -Dio un salto y cayo hábilmente sobre la piedra del puerto- Vendan todo lo que puedan, repartan el botín entre ustedes a mí no me interesa. -Los hombres le miraron y asintieron, seguir sus órdenes no les venía muy en gracia. Pero la familia le precedía y era mejor no provocar a esa familia. Tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, sería equivalente a la más terrible de las muertes.

* * *

-Yato... -Regulus caminaba junto al muchacho, mientras comía una manzana- ¿Te dijo Milo que paso?- el joven, al igual que el castaño vestido con la armadura del ejercito negó con la cabeza. -Fue todo muy raro... ¿Qué crees que tenga?

-Supongo que nos lo dirá cuando llegue el momento- en otras palabras estemos con él en su cuarto.

-He ustedes -Los dos jóvenes se dieron vuelta y se toparon con otro muchacho que se acercaba vistiendo una gabardina. Pudieron notar al mono escondido en el cuello de esta. -¿Pueden decirme si el general Myo Acala está por aquí o en el norte?

-¿Quién pregunta? -inquirió Regulus, con algo de ligera desconfianza por el hecho de casi no verle el rostro al muchacho. Este sonrió de medio lado y alzo un poco la vista, a pesar de gorro (similar al de los pintores) su rostro quedo parcialmente descubierto.

-Alguien que lo conoce. -Dijo antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a desandar su recorrido, Yato no le saco la vista de encima. Por lo tanto pudo notar que este robo a un hombre al que choco.

-Es un ratero -Comenzó a seguir al chico, con Regulus, pero en una esquina le perdieron el paso y terminaron confundidos.

-Volvamos a la fortaleza. -Sugirió Regulus- sabemos cómo luce, si vemos al general Fudo podemos consultarle...

-Prefiero informarle primero a Milo -informo el joven, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la fortaleza de Puerto Tristán, para luego a caballo ir al palacio real de Acrab.

 _Jardines. Cinco horas después._

-Es raro que su alteza no apareciera por ningún lado... -Los chicos caminaban, cerca de Albafica al que le habían descubierto poseedor de una maña... Odiaba que se le tocara.- Jabu. ¿Estás seguro que no lo has visto en las habitaciones? -El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-Albafica, tu que estas en los puestos altos. -El peli celeste miro de reojo al muchacho castaño- No te estoy alagando ni nada- Se apresuró a decir Regulus- ¿No sabes si la ausencia del príncipe tiene que ver con que el emperador este enfermo?

-Si la cosa es como en mi reino... -Se detuvieron y observaron hacia un árbol, donde sin duda el príncipe León había encontrado muy cómoda una rama alta- Debe estar suplantado al emperador, dado que este no se encuentra en capacidad de ejercer su puesto.

-En otras palabras, llamémonos agradecidos si lo vemos para la cena. -Comento Camus, que se acercaba con una pensativa Geist, y dos callados Shura y Saga.- ¿Alguno sabe con certeza que tuvo el emperador?

-Mmm... No, solo escuche rumores -Aioria dio un salto y se bajó del árbol- Y en uno de esos dice que lo envenene.

-Sí, fuera cierto, ya estarías en los calabozos -Informo Albafica, el leonino iba a replicarle algo al impertinente teniente cuando algo le detuvo.

-¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO MUCHACHO! -Yato y Jabu se dieron vuelta, casi automáticamente, al igual que los otros. El chico que habían visto en el pueblo, estaba escapando de tres guardias. Al parecer se las había ingeniado para colarse en el castillo. El chico salto sobre un pequeño arroyo artificial, perdiendo a uno de sus tres perseguidores.

Con rápidos giros, sobre el húmedo césped lindero al arroyo, hizo tropezar a los otros dos.

-De haber sabido que sería tan divertido -Se detuvo y miro burlón a los hombres- Hubiera venido antes.

-¡ESPERA QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA MUCHACHO!-Bramo uno, mientras se levantaba y salía tras la persecución del joven de nuevo. Mientras el otro ayudaba a su camarada a salir del agua.

-Eso no se ve todos los días. -Comento Aioria, algo divertido por la situación. A pesar que no estuviera bien, si iba a seguir siendo tan divertido... No deseaba que atraparan al joven.

-Sera mejor que le den una mano -Albafica observo de reojo a Regulus y Yato que dejaron salir un gruñido.

 _Galerías, jardines._

-¡FUDO! -El joven se detuvo frente al general, notoriamente sorprendido por su presencia, acompañado por Harbinger y Sísifo que le miraron por demás alarmados por la presencia de un extraño en un lugar como ese.

-¿Joker? ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto el hombre sorprendido, haciendo que sus camaradas bajaran la guardia en parte.

-Te respondo si me sacas encima a los gorilas. -Se puso veloz tras el general, mientras los soldados llegaban como así también los invitados del emperador.

-General, ese mocoso se colocó en el castillo. -Informo uno, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. El mocoso corría muy rápido.

-¿Enserio? -Miro por encima de su hombro al joven castaño, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño mono saltaba a su hombro. El general no tardo de rascar tras diminuta oreja. - Porque no me sorprende de ti Joker... Eso suena a algo que sin duda harías.

-No me querían dejar pasar, tampoco querían ir a buscarte -gruño el chiquillo, aun escudado tras el general.- Solo hice lo que la llana lógica, dice: venir a buscarte Fu.

-¿Le conoce? -pregunto el guardia sorprendido.

-El general Fudo Myo Acala, es mi hermano mayor. -Informo el chico antes de sacarle una lengua a los guardias. Sísifo abrió sus orbes esmeraldas sorprendido, mientras Harbinger miraba a los hermanos. No se parecían en nada. Uno tenia el pelo verde y ojos de dos colores y el otro era castaño.

-No sabías que tenías hermano... -Comento Harbinger, mientras miraba a los guardias. Sin duda llenos de cólera, a los recién llegados (Albafica y compañía) sorprendidos y luego a los hermanos ahora callados...

-Por qué no es hermano, Harbinger, es hermana. -Gruño, mientras miraba de reojo a su camarada tuerto- Luego hablo contigo. -le gruño a la muchacha.

-Por eso vine. -replico la chica, dejando de disfrazar su voz.- Solo que los señores no me dejaban pasar y me llamaron mendigo mugroso. -Una expresión burlesca apareció en los ojos de la castaña- Sería una pena que me fuera con el chisme al tío, más si les dijera que me golpearon. -Uno de los hombres retrocedió, ante la mirada helada del general.

-Luego hablare con ustedes. -Le gruño a los guardias. Sujeto el brazo de la muchacha con fuerza y se la llevo de ahí.

-No se por qué, dudo de la moral de esa muchacha -gruño Harbinger- Algo me dice que no es una santa. Si se logró meter al castillo. Más que seguro ande en los mismos malos hábitos que antes tenía el hermano. -Regulus y Yato prefirieron guardarse el comentario que le habían visto robando.

-¿Qué edad crees que tenga? -pregunto Sísifo, como si ignorara la presencia del resto.

-La suficiente para que el hermano quiera estrangularla, nunca vi a Fudo tan molesto. -replico el general tuerto.

 _Despacho del emperador. Al mismo tiempo._

-¡YA BASTA! Me están ahogando. -Milo puso los codos en la mesa y se pasó las manos por el cabello- Denme un minuto para respirar. -Como me gustaria estar con los chicos ahora ¿De que cosa interesante me estaré perdiendo?

-Su alteza -Ilias puso unos papeles frente a él, con silenciosas miradas se habían puesto de acuerdo con hacer pagar al príncipe el alterar al emperador.- El pueblo no puede darse ese privilegio. -El chico tomo con pesadez el informe que le entrego Ilias y comenzó a leerlo.

-¿Qué tal si van a ver que hacen sus respectivas descendencias? -Pregunto Milo entre dientes, los dos entendieron que le estaba mandando a los dos al diablo con las palabras más sutiles encontradas.

-Regulus esta con Yato y Jabu.

-Geist estaba con Camus hablando de alquimia. -Informo Calvera- a lo sumo, intentaran hacer algún experimento inofensivo de química. -Milo tomo una buena bocanada de aire y la dejo salir lentamente, mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que tenía en frente. Era un informe, en que se solicitaba, más vigilancia en un sector que se sospechaba se llevaba a cabo tráfico de personas.

-Ilias, averigua bien de esto -Le tendió el papel de regreso- Manda alguien que no sea de ahí y en que confíes, puede que quieran sacar vigilancia de un punto en que realmente quieren hacer el tráfico.

-Como ordene su alteza- Miro de reojo a Calvera, Kardia ya había ordenado eso. Solo quería ver que decía Milo al respecto y como tomaba el asunto.

 _Aposentos del general Fudo._

-¿Qué? -el hombre sintió que de pronto perdía toda la firmeza de sus piernas. Las sentía como si fueran de una masa endeble y sumamente frágil.

-Lo que escuchaste, Ávido se alió con Hades y mato a todos los que se opusieron a entregar la isla a Elíseos. -El joven general se tuvo que recargar en un mobiliario cercano para no perder la estabilidad.- Papá y mamá están muertos, Fudo, escapamos de milagro de la Isla... Tu antigua tripulación, por la que juraste lealtad al emperador de Antares, fue ejecutada por los de Elíseos... En la Isla de los piratas solo quedan: los cobardes, los que aceptaron la oferta de convertirse en perros lambiscones de Ávido y los que no pudieron escapar y fueron rebajados a esclavos.

-¿Te hicieron algo? -La chica negó con la cabeza...

-Me hice pasar por niño, los únicos que sabían que era mujer, eran los de la tripulación... -Miro con expresión desesperada al general- No sabía a quién recurrir y los tripulantes del barco se negaban a ir hasta Hindis, escuchamos que estabas en puerto Tristán y aceptaron venir hasta aquí... -el general se acercó a la joven y la abrazo con cuidado- Tenía miedo... de no verte...

-Ya, tranquila, Gioca. Ahora estás conmigo. -Informo mientras le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de su hermana menor.- ¿Sabes si alguno te siguió? -La chica negó con la cabeza- Escucha, acuéstate y descansa un poco... Tengo que ir con el emperador a explicarle todo el asunto. -Le quito la gabardina a su hermana y luego se dispuso a descorrer las mantas- quítate las botas y por favor -le miro fiero- No robes nada Joker.

* * *

En dos lugares distintos del palacio de Acrab, dos jóvenes se sentían superados por sus deberes.

Milo sentía que ya no soportaría leer un pergamino más y decidir sobre el destino de toda alma que habitara el reino (Le era inevitable preguntarse como lo hacía su padre).

Por otro lado, el general Fudo Myo Acala se sentía superado por las noticias desbastadores que había traído su hermana menor. Nadie debía de saber de la existencia de Gioca, mucho menos la gente como Ávido o el rey Hades. Si alguien preguntaba, desde que era niño, tenía que decir que su padre la encontró abandonada en un puerto. Aunque claro está, a medida que Gioca fue creciendo, tuvieron que recurrir a otros métodos para ocultar a la princesa no reconocida de Hindis.

Mantenerla siempre escondida en la casa que su familia había construido en el archipiélago, cuya ubicación en el mapa era difícil dado que en muchos figuraba en una posición equivoca, un hijo varón... Era medianamente fácil, pero una hija mujer. Habiendo tanto peligro por la isla y tantos sujetos de pocas nobles intenciones. Ni él ni sus padres iban a tolerar que le hicieran daño.

El archipiélago de Hǎidào, conocido popularmente como el nido de piratas. Era la tentación para todo aquel que lograra llegar. Como bien sabía Fudo, y todo aquel que habitara la Isla. Hǎidào, era una mina de oro a la hora de hablar de punto estratégico militar y comercial.

Hades era el primer rey que intentaba tomar, y tenía éxito, el dominio de las islas.

 _Pasillo._

Fudo se detuvo en el pasillo y dejo salir un suspiro, aunque debería cuidar primero a su hermana. Su deber era informar la "perdida" de un punto estratégico que se hallaba frente a las costas orientales del Imperio de los Leones.

Por más que no quisiera, muy en el fondo no quería, compartiría con Kardia las coordenadas precisas de la Isla... Ahora era un general de Antares, no un pirata que había jurado llevarse a la tumba la posición exacta de la Isla que escondía la ciudad de los piratas.

Ya era hora, que el error cartográfico, fuera solucionado. Su deber como general, le decían que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que olvidarse de una vez por todas de su pasado y ser por completo un general de Antares.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 ** _Joker, es el apodo con que los huérfanos llaman a Gioca en el gaiden de Manigoldo._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Next Dimension, Saint Seiya the lost canvas y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Perdonen la demora.**_

* * *

 _Rapto (Parte I)_

Jabu caminaba por las calles del agradable pueblo de Acrab, una pequeñísima localidad hallada entre el gran palacio de Acrab y Puerto Tristán. Había salido un poco del palacio, dado que quería buscar una buena cantidad de bayas para prepararle algún bocadillo frutal a Milo. Supuso que el chico, dado que le había ido a llevar un té mientras estaba en el despacho del emperador, le agradecería y mucho que el siguiente estuviera acompañado de algo sólido.

Se le notaba en la cara que tenía mucha hambre y algo le decía que Ilias y Calvera no le dejarían probar bocado hasta la noche. Aunque claro está, siempre estaba la posibilidad de un aperitivo de media tarde.

-Disculpa... -Un niño se le acerco corriendo- ¿Puedes ayudarme? Mi hermano tiene un problema, se le cayeron unos costales encima y no puedo sacarlo... -le atrapo del brazo y alejo a Jabu de su corcel... El pequeño rubio ni tiempo tuvo de decir algo antes de ser arrastrado.

 _Esa misma noche, palacio de Acrab._

Milo entro a sus aposentos, por fin lo dejaban libre sus amables carceleros. Sentía el estómago pegado a la columna vertebral, luego de salir del despacho de su padre solo había comenzado a pensar en la cena. Se encontró con Alexei y Hyoga que le informaron de la presencia de la hermana del general Fudo Myo Acala. Algo sorprendido por ese detalle, no sabía que el general tuviera una hermana.

También Hyoga le comento que no veía a Jabu desde que este informo que iría al pueblo de Acrab y se había negado a que le acompañara. Milo le había asegurado que no debería de preocuparse por ello, que a Jabu le gustaba vagar por el castillo sin ser visto. Que no por nada era su "sombra" y que seguro aparecería para la cena.

* * *

En la ante sala de su habitación le estaban esperando Saga, Shura, Geist y Camus.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto, al ver los semblantes de todos. Algo en esas caras no eran un buen presagio.

-Jabu, no aparece. -Informo Saga- Ahora Yato y el príncipe Aioria, que estaba aburrido, lo están buscando junto con Alexei y Cristal. -Milo les miro preocupado- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le viste?

-Cuando nos fue a llevar té... -Observo a Hyoga quien recién entraba- ¿A qué hora se fue al pueblo de Acrab?

-Después que paso lo de la hermana del general Fudo... -Miro a los mayores- esa fue la última vez que lo vi... Cuando me dijo que iba al pueblo...

-¿Ya lo buscaron por todo el palacio? -Pregunto Milo, rogando que dijeran que NO y resultara ser que Jabu andaba por algún lugar dentro de este.

-Sí, nos estamos reuniendo ahora -Informo Shura en un tono helado- el chico me cae simpático y he revisado todos los jardines del lado norte... No esta.

-Tampoco está en los cuartos de los siervos -Cristal entro en ese instante- y los pocos que reconocen a Jabu, de vista, dicen que no lo han visto. -La puerta se abrió de golpe y Yato entro. Al poco tiempo lo hizo un pensativo Aioria.

-No está su caballo, preguntamos en las caballerizas... a todos los peones y mozos... Dicen que Jabu... salió, pero jamás volvió -Informo Yato, que parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Pregunte a los guardias de las entradas -Aioria miro a Milo fijamente- se aplica lo mismo. -Su expresión era por demás helada- ¿Existe la posibilidad de que el chico tuviera alguna información relevante?

-Pues sí... Siempre está conmigo. -Milo apretó los dientes, al entender el destino que presagiaba Aioria- ¿A ti que te parece? Me pudo escuchar decir cualquier cosa... -Milo se pasó una mano por el cabello nervioso, él solía decirle muchas cosas a Jabu. Comentarios de pasada, que para él chico podrían significar nada mientras que para otros esas palabras eran minas de oro.

-Entonces, aun está vivo. -Informo en un tono helado el general leonino. -Aunque dudo que este en buenas condiciones... si lo tienen traidores. -Milo tomo una lenta bocanada de aire.- Enfócate en el hecho que está vivo.

-Tenemos que salir a buscarle. -Miro a Yato- prepara a tu caballo, iré por Albafica y Regulus... y buscaremos a Jabu. -Ordeno en un tono helado. Miro de reojo a Aioria.- ¿Qué?

-Pues, sencillamente, no cualquiera manda a secuestrar a un escudero. -Le miro de reojo.- Es poco común...

-Quien mando a hacer esto -Geist le miro entendiendo a que se refería- tuvo que haber visto a Milo y Jabu juntos, haberles visto hablando... En más de una ocasión.

-Tendría que haber notado que el trato iba más allá de siervo y señor -Concluyo Alexei, que justo entraba y escucho para donde iba la conversación- Si le están interrogando, es para llegar a ti.

-Lo de Fudo... -Milo lo pensó un segundo- Fue Jabu el que escucho que planeaban matar a Fudo... -Miro a todos- Solo se lo dije a Albafica... No dije que fue Jabu, pero... Él pudo interpretarlo con facilidad.

-Por favor Milo -Geist le miro, sus ojos estaban de ese azul zafiro de nuevo y Camus lo noto con facilidad.- Albafica no te traicionaría, mucho menos le haría daño a Jabu.

-¿Qué hay de la hermana del general Myo Acala? -Yato les miro estaba de no entrar en un ataque de histeria- Justo llega ella y mi hermano desaparece. Mucha coincidencia ¿No? -Todos se miraron, era mucha coincidencia.

 _Aposentos de Fudo._

Fudo dejo en paz el mapa y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de echar un vistazo rápido a la silueta durmiente de su hermana. Luego de informar lo que acontecía al emperador, el general había vuelto y se había quedado en la habitación esperar órdenes del hombre al que había jurado lealtad hasta la muerte.

-¿Su alteza? -Miro sorprendido a Milo- ¿Sucedió algo? -Observo a Yato y Shura que venían con el joven.

-Tu hermana ¿Dónde está? -Pregunto Milo en un tono helado.

-¿Acaso robo algo? -pregunto el general con una expresión de ofuscación en el rostro. Se hizo a un lado y les dejo pasar- Ha estado durmiendo... desde que llego... No entiendo en que... -Yato miraba a la chica de reojo, estaba bajo los cobertores de la cama y a las tenues luces de las velas se notaba su rostro agotado.

-Desapareció Jabu, mi escudero -Informo Milo, ahora comenzaba a pensar igual que Yato. La chica parecía muy cansada, capaz que no había salido de la habitación de su hermano desde que este se la había llevado ahí. La mirada de Fudo lo dijo todo, estaba furioso por que se creyera a su hermana culpable. Aunque su furia se contenía muy bien, tras una expresión por demás helada.

-Su alteza. -Siseo en un susurro- MI hermana podrá ser ladrona, eso no puedo negarlo, pero jamás haría desaparecer a alguien. -Cerró los ojos para contener la rabia- Está buscando en el lugar equivocado, dado que ella no salió de este cuarto en ningún momento.

-Lo lamento General Myo Acala -replico el príncipe en un tono helado- pero estamos tratando de dar con el paradero de Jabu y su hermana llego justo hoy con noticias de lo que paso en el "nido de piratas". -El general dejo salir un suspiro- Y usted me dijo la verdad, tranquilamente pueden intentar extorsionarme con que haga un intercambio -el hombre cerro los ojos- No le quite la vista de encima a su hermana.

-Lo haré, no se preocupe -Informo el general.- No necesito que nadie me diga que debo cuidar a mi hermana -Gruño una vez que cerró la puerta.

 _Pasillos._

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Milo? -bramo Yato, olvidándose que le debía respeto al noble. -Ella puede estar implicada, puede que incluso lo halla planeado.

-Yato -Milo se dio vuelta y le encaro -Vete a tus aposentos y no salgas hasta que ordene lo contrario -el rubio le miro sorprendido y furioso a la vez- con la cabeza ardiente no me sirves de nada, si quieres hacer algo por Jabu. Vete a descansar y déjanos esto.

-¡NO PIENSO DESCANSAR MIENTRAS MI HERMANO ESTA DESAPARECIDO! -Bramo el joven.

-Guardias -unos soldados, que patrullaban los corredores y vieron todo se acercaron- encierren a Yato en los calabozos hasta que regrese. -Yato le miro sorprendido, mientras mentalmente Shura aprobaba la acción- Yato, no ayudas estando furioso. Sé que me estas odiando ahora, pero es lo mejor... por el momento. Cuando estés calmado, te sacare, enojado no sirves. Te lo he dicho miles de veces, cuando pierdes el control, es cuando cometes grandes estupideces. -Le miro con pena- no ayudas a Jabu, estando furioso.

 _Granero._

El dueño de la humilde granja estaba maniatado en uno de los postes, mientras Jabu se encontraba en uno más cercano al horno que usaba para forjar las herraduras y demás objetos metálicos. El rubio contenía los gritos que ansiaban escapar todo lo posible aunque muchas veces terminaba fracasando.

-Te lo preguntaremos de nuevo- El hombre miro al muchacho- ¿Cómo se llega a los aposentos del príncipe?

-No lo sé. -replico el chico, realmente no lo sabía. No conocía los pesadillos de ese palacio y aunque los conociera, no lo diría- No conozco este palacio... No lo se... ya basta - suplico.

-No te creo. -Informo el hombre en un tono helado.

En el exterior de las humildes tierras, la noche volvió a ser perturbada por el grito de dolor de Jabu.

 _Palacio. 10 minutos después._

-Ilias, que mi padre no se entere -Ordeno Milo, mientras montaba en su yegua negra- Trataremos de volver, con Jabu, antes que mi padre despierte.

-Se enterara de todas formas. -Notifico el sereno general, preocupado por el bienestar del pequeño rubio temerario.

-Es mejor que se entere estando Jabu dentro del palacio- Milo golpeo los flancos de su montura y salió junto con todos los demás del palacio. Iban a buscar a Jabu desde el pueblo, para ello, Sísifo les había facilitado unos sabuesos. Aunque para evitar levantar sospechas, este se quedaría con Ilias en el palacio.

 _Pueblo de Acrab. Varias horas después._

-¿Sucede algo? -Aioria iba con Geist y Camus, quien miro de reojo al castaño dorado. Aioria se solía mostrar muy amable con la morena y por alguna razón eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Si ustedes secuestraran a un chico, que está claramente cerca del príncipe -La joven le miro con ligero recelo.- ¿Lo tendrían en un pueblo donde claramente podría ser descubierto?

-Normalmente los interrogatorios se hacen en lugares aislados, para que nadie escuche. -Informo Aioria, Camus le miro casi aterrado. No podía creer que lo dijera tan tranquilo- Me he cansado de ver a sujetos desaparecer por ciertos lugares. -Geist no parecía sorprenderle la idea de que Aioria hubiese mandado a alguien a interrogar...

-¿Que insinúan? -Camus le miro de reojo.

-Que Jabu no está en el pueblo. -Geist le miro sus ojos volvían a ser azules.- Lo tienen en el campo... -Hizo que su caballo se detuviera. -En un granero... Lejos de todos y de todo. Donde nadie le podría escuchar pedir ayuda. -Aioria miro a la chica y luego a Camus, los dos escuchaban las palabras ausentes de la joven.- Hay que saber en dónde es ese lugar.

-Tendríamos que avisarle a los chicos. -Comento al fin Camus, antes de mirar a Aioria- A menos que el general Aioria tenga otra idea.

-Si la tengo. -Informo el chico, mientras veía a un borracho. -Claro que la tengo. Me hago una idea de cómo obtener información. Ese amigo tambaleante hizo que se me antojara un trago -Geist sonrió de medio lado, sabía muy bien que el príncipe no iría por un trago al bar más cercano.

Camus miro de nuevo a uno y otro, parecían hablar un mismo lenguaje. Un lenguaje que él no entendía del todo o que su mente se negaba a entender...

* * *

El sujeto con el labio partido cayo en frente de Milo, quien ahora llevaba a su montura de la brida, a parte del labio partido tenía unos buenos moretones.

-Si no quieres otra paliza, dile a su alteza... Lo que nos dijiste a nosotros. -El hombre miro colérico a Aioria, Milo vio las manchas rojizas en el guantelete de este.

-Me dijeron que noqueara a un chico rubio... luego de hacerlo le vi el brazalete- Ahí el borracho pareció caer que estaba hablando con el príncipe y de borracho no le quedaba nada.- Me pagaron para hacerlo... yo no sabía que era su siervo...

-¿Donde esta?

-Escuche... escuche... Su alteza no me mate.

-Dijo que lo llevaron a la casa del herrero loco. -Geist observo al hombre con ligero asco, el hedor del sujeto le estaba matando a su sentido olfativo.

-¿Donde? -Pregunto Milo en un tono helado.

-En el campo... ese herrero se la vive haciendo cosas raras. -Regulus con la paciencia colmada desenvaino la espada y la puso en el cuello del hombre.

-¿¡DONDE ES!?

-Por el camino del pueblo... hacia el sur. -Regulus le hizo un gesto a Aioria y el golpazo no se hizo esperar. El sujeto cayó pesadamente al suelo.

 _Herrería, Granja._

Jabu enfoco los ojos en los dibujos clavados en una de las paredes de la granja. Nunca antes había visto cosas tan raras, trataba de mantenerse despierto mientras sus secuestradores hablaban fuera del lugar. El dueño de la granja, estaba ahora atado en el mismo poste que él.

-Me llamo Lacaille... -Informo el chico en un susurro, haciendo lo posible por no caer en el sueño debido a la paliza hace poco subministrada.

-Jabu.

-¿Que tienes que ver con el príncipe? -pregunto el joven, con apenas un susurro. Le habían dado una soberana paliza, cuando le desataron sus ojos estaban pesados, pronto perdería la conciencia.

-Soy su sirviente... -El chico miro las imágenes- Esos dibujos...

-Siempre quise mostrarle mis inventos al emperador... -Soltó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se cerraban- Pero... todos... -La cabeza del chico se ladeo y quedo inconsciente. Ya su mente no era capaz de estar en contacto con la realidad.

-¿Lacaille?-Escucho el ruido de caballos fuera y como atrancaban la puerta desde fuera. Al parecer el interrogatorio terminaba por esa noche. Algo le decía que nadie iría a la granja de Lacaille. Algo en su mente le daba la certeza que Lacaille estaba solo en el mundo, por eso nadie vendría y por eso ellos habían elegido sus tierras. Miro de nuevo los dibujos de Lacaille.- ¿Me pregunto qué harán...? -A Kardia siempre le interesaba lo nuevo, lo que salía de la norma y algo le decía que Lacaille sin duda ponía mucho empeño en sus inventos.

Alzo la vista al techo y se topó con muchas cosas pendiendo de él. Al parecer Lacaille había tenido mucho tiempo para sacar sus diseños del papel...

 _Aposentos del Emperador. Al mismo tiempo._

Sísifo, Fudo, Harbinger e Ilias estaban de rodillas a solo unos metros del emperador. Kardia tenía los ojos cerrados, si los abría asesinaría con la mirada a los generales. Calvera estaba junto a la chimenea, mirando con reproche a los hombres.

-Traigan a Milo -Ordeno en un tono helado- No debieron haberle dejado salir. -Es claro que eso es lo que buscan los que se llevaron a Jabu.

Los generales, en absoluto silencio se levantaron y salieron de los aposentos del emperador.

-Kardia.

-Tu también Calvera, debiste haberlo evitado o me hubieras dicho...

-Kardia -La mujer se sentó en la cama del emperador y le miro dijo a los ojos- Solo encerrándolo hubieran podido detener a Milo. Yato está encerrado en una celda, dado que no era capaz de controlar su ímpetu.

-¿Que sucede Calvera? Tú eres mis ojos y oídos en este lugar...

-¿Que le dijo Fudo? Eso no lo he oído.

-Nada bueno, eso me dijo. -Informo en un tono helado- Quiero que te retires, necesito calmarme... -Deposito su mano en su pecho.- ¿Qué tal lo hizo mi chico?

-Lo volvimos loco con Ilias. -Comento la mujer en un tono sereno- Más de una vez parecía tentado a salir corriendo. -Kardia se recargo en las almohadas le hizo gesto de que continuara.- En cuanto a las decisiones tomadas...

 _Campos._

-Milo. El territorio es inmenso... -Aioria puso su caballo delante del de Milo- No lo encontraremos, con esta oscuridad, además es peligroso seguir buscando de noche. -A pesar de la oscuridad, el castaño sentía la profunda mira de Milo en él.

-Hay que volver Milo -Saga puso su montura junto a la del joven- El camino es larguísimo... y si no sabemos dónde es. Nos tardaremos aún más.

-Jabu... -Milo apretó con fuerza las riendas- Puede estar sufriendo en este mismo instante, mientras ustedes dos me hacen perder el tiempo... Él no me abandono... No pienso abandonarlo.

-No te estamos diciendo que le abandones- Aioria puso su montura junto a la de Milo y le dedico una mirada gélida- Milo, piensa como alguien que tendrá que dirigir ejércitos algún día. -El chico le miro.- Existe algo paciencia, incluso en las peores situaciones se las debe tener.

-¿Y si fuera tu hermano qué harías?

-Ahora que soy un adulto, a pesar que mi carácter dijera que hiciera lo mismo que planeas- dejo salir un suspiro- Como militar, haría lo que me dicta la lógica o sea todo lo contrario a mi impulso básico. -Le miro con pena- Tenemos que esperar Milo, ahora no podemos hacer nada. -Milo cerro los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro.

-Milo, ahora que te diste a conocer -Saga hablo con un tono suave y muy lento- ya no puedes andar por el bosque creyendo que el anonimato te cuidara. Ya no puedes darte ese lujo. Es mejor que regresemos al palacio y organicemos como es debido la búsqueda de Jabu

 _Continuara._


	6. Chapter 6

**_PERDONEN LA DEMORA._**

* * *

 _El rapto (Parte II)_

Milo ingreso a la habitación y observo a su padre, este ya estaba levantado de la cama y vestía ropas del ejército.

-Ayúdame con la armadura -Gruño, Milo en absoluto silencio se dispuso a ayudar a su padre. -Eres un idiota. -No replico nada- Salir así, en plena noche ¿En qué diablos pensabas? -Atravesó a su hijo con la mirada- Exponías tu vida y la de Jabu. Tu muerto no sirves y si mueres ellos pierden el interés en Jabu.

-Pueden estar torturándolo en este preciso instante.

-Puede que no. Más que seguro no sea así -Milo miro a su progenitor.- Si no lo tienen en una dependencia "oficial", lo tendrán en un lugar alejado. Pero no por eso se arriesgarían a estar mucho tiempo activos de noche. -Milo pensó en el dato otorgado por el hombre: "la casa del herrero loco"

-¿Por qué tan seguro? -Miro a su padre a los ojos.

-¿Cómo crees que descubrí quien asesino a tu madre? -El emperador le miro, luego de que Milo le termino de colocar el peto. -Yo no soy un santo hijo y hasta los malos tienen que descansar. En este preciso instante, una persona debe estar vigilando a Jabu con órdenes de matarlo si alguien llega. Una vez mate a Jabu, se matara a sí mismo para guardar el secreto.

-No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Al parecer, Yato no era el único que necesitaba pasar unas horas en una celda. -Milo no miro a su padre.- Milo, están las buenas intenciones acertadas y las buenas intenciones que te hacen un idiota ¿Cual crees que tomaste?

-La que me vuelve un idiota. -Informo sin mirarlo.

-Exacto. -El emperador tomo su espada y se la coloco en la cintura- Los generales nos esperan, dado que Jabu tiene información relevante sobre tu persona. Recuperarlo es interés de estado.

-¿Tu lo ordenaste? -Milo miro a su padre- ¿Quienes saben?

-Si ellos creen que Jabu sabe algo -Kardia les miro fijamente a los ojos- Utilizaran otros métodos para interrogarlo. Unos que le mantengan más tiempo vivo.

-¿Quieres ganar tiempo? ¿A costa de lo que le pueda estar pasando a Jabu?

-A caso te haces una idea de lo que es planear un rescate -Su padre le miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿O crees que la suerte estará siempre de tu lado? Tú y tus amigos solo tuvieron suerte, todos estos meses solo contaron con mucha suerte.

-Yo...

-¿No lo habías pensado así?-Le observo con ligera decepción- Solo tuvieron suerte, cada cosa que paso al otro lado del rio, en los países enemigos, solo fue una gran cantidad de coincidencias afortunadas. -Milo miro hacia un costado, su padre tenía razón. Solo había sido todo una gran racha de suerte...

-Tienes que ser más precavido, de ahora en adelante, claramente la suerte se me ha acabado.

 _Pasillo._

-General Leonis -Sísifo miro al emperador- Acompaña a mi hijo a las celdas -Milo le miro como no entendiendo- Que traiga a Yato, pobre chico, mucho tiempo encerrado. -El general asintió.- Ya es hora de que salga.

 _Prisiones._

Las prisiones del palacio se hallaban justo debajo del ala destinada al servicio, claramente ahí habían sido encerrado los esclavos que se habían negado a seguir algún capricho, o cometido alguna falta, que irritara a algún miembro de la familia real. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que al pasar frente a una celda (cuya puerta estaba abierta) ignoro completamente las verdaderas intenciones de Sísifo hasta que fue tarde.

-¿¡PERO QUE...!?-Sísifo lo agarro por detrás y lo arrojo dentro de la celda, antes de poder hacer algo la puerta de hierro se había cerrado con llave. -¡SÁCAME AHORA MISMO!

-Disculpe, su alteza, pero soy general de su padre y obedezco sus órdenes. -El chico le miro con cólera contenida- Mientras su padre viva, las órdenes que usted me dé no tienen que contradecir las de su progenitor.

-¿Él ordeno que me encerraras? -Apretó con rabia los barrotes. - "Yato no era el único que necesitaba pasar unas horas en una celda." -Gruño para sí, le había informado lo que le haría.

-Su padre considere que, su alteza, debe calmarse un poco. -Informo Sísifo, antes de guardar la llave y alejarse por el pasillo. Mientras Milo mentalmente insultaba a su padre: ¡Lo había mandado a encerrar! Dándose por resignado, se sentó al final de la celda. Supuso que el dejarle las armas era por si alguien intentaba atacarlo. Aunque estaba casi seguro que la llave, que tenía Sísifo, era la única que abría esa celda.

 _Sala de guerra._

Ionia estaba a un extremo de la mesa, Ludwing miraba el mapa del país atentamente. Ilias vigilaba a los dos primeros de reojo, mientras que Fudo parecía muy interesado en el techo. Albafica estaba recargado en una pared dado que estaba en ese lugar en nombre de su superior y progenitor. Kardia y Sísifo ingresaron juntos, ganándose una mirada re celosamente expectante de todos los presentes.

-Mi hijo me confirmo que puede ser que el muchacho posea datos relevantes sobre la seguridad del palacio y la nación. -Informo Sereno Kardia, antes de colocarse en frente de sus generales.- Es necesario recuperar al escudero de mi hijo, es claro que los tienen los enemigos de la corono o algún infiltrado de reinos enemigos.

-Entonces si tiene información. -Ludwng miro atentamente a su emperador, quien negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No es seguro, puede que haya escuchado a mi hijo hablando con sus Marshals* y puede que no. -Miro a los hombres- Pero como el muchacho pasa mucho tiempo con mi hijo, puede que sepa algo... -Dos de los presentes, vieron con malos ojos que el príncipe ya tuviera a Marshals a su servicio, no era bueno que ya fuera pensando en futuros líderes militares. Dado que normalmente los Marshals estaban involucrados con el ejército.

 _Ante sala, Habitación de Camus._

-¿Dónde estará Milo? -Camus observo a la chica, quien se encogió de hombros- Geist, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro. -La chica le miro, estaban solos en el cuarto de Camus. Claramente se ganarían otro regaño por estar en la ante sala de la habitación sin una chaperona.

-¿Por qué tus ojos cambian de color? -Camus le miro de reojo, antes de sentarse en el sillón que enfrentaba al diván en que Geist estaba.

-¿Tu mente se niega a aceptar la respuesta que ya sabes? -el chico dejo salir un gruñido, su mente si se negaba a creer lo que parte de su lógica le decía. Los ojos de la chica estaban verde oscuro, sin ninguna señal del zafiro que anunciaba lo que era capaz de hacer. -Lune no sabe qué puedo hacer esto, creyó que era por los cambios de clima y luz. Guarda el secreto, por favor.

-¿Alguien más sabe? -Camus lo pensó un poco.

-Si -el chico le miro con una expresión por demás sorprendida- Shura. Él fue el primero en notarlo, me dijo que por precaución no dijera nada a nadie. -Dejo salir un suspiro- Camus, te lo pido por favor, no digas nada que puedo soñar despierta con cosas que aún no pasan.

-Tienes mi palabra. -Al joven aun le era difícil asimilar la idea de que la joven fuera clarividente- Si alguien se entera lo que puedes hacer, pueden hacerte mucho daño.

-Lo mismo me dijo Shura, un clarividente _**real**_ debe quedarse callado en la boca. -Camus se sentó junto a ella y le abrazo con cuidado. - Comencé a tener estos sueños o visiones... como prefieras llamarlo. Poco después de llegar al castillo de Barlog. -El chico sintió como la joven dejaba salir un suspiro.- Cuando comencé a darme cuenta que todo lo que soñaba se cumplía...

-Tuviste miedo -La chica asintió, mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía con su cabeza reposada en el hombro de Camus. Quien no tenía ninguna queja ante ese hecho.- Temías por lo que Lune, podría llegar a hacerte si descubría lo que podías hacer...

-Odio al infeliz, pero no fue un mal "amo" -comento en un tono helado antes de soltarse y levantarse del diván. -Debo ser patética.

-¿De qué hablas? No creo que seas patética. -La chica cerro los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro. -Geist... ¿Qué ocultas?

-Como bien me dijo Lune, unos días antes de escapar, oportunidad de matarlo tuve de sobra. -Camus comenzó a entender para donde iba la joven.- Pero no lo hice, por miedo a lo que podía pasarme cuando él ya no respirara...

-¿Paso algo? -El chico le miro con pena.- No es así...

-Casi, de no ser por Lune. -La chica se acercó una de las ventanas y observo su reflejo en el vidrio.- Me hubiera abierto las venas... No hubiera podido vivir con eso. -La chica observo las estrellas- Mejor voy a intentar averiguar que paso con Milo. -Camus no llego a replicar nada, la joven se había retirado cuando al fin logro despegar sus labios.

 _Granero. Al alba._

El sol hacia acto de presencia, cuando tres caballos se detuvieron en la parte trasera del granero que pertenecía al "herrero loco". Una de las personas subió al techo, mientras las otras dos se dirigían a la entrada (luego de colocar a los caballos tras la humilde porqueriza).

La puerta fue abierta de una soberbia patada y un sujeto de considerables proporciones quedo a la vista. Sísifo entro con el arco armado, detrás de él sujeto. Al notar que solo estaban los menores, se apresuró a liberarlos.

-Jabu. Ya tranquilo -Le susurro Sísifo, mientras lo liberaba y le dedicaba luego una mirada a Harbinger. -Me ayudas. -Observo los ojos llorosos de agradecimiento del menor aun consciente.

-¿Cargo a este o al otro? -pregunto el grandote, mientras miraba al otro chico muy mal herido.

-Llévalo al regimiento -Ordeno Sísifo, Harbinger tomo con absoluto cuidado al otro joven. -Pobre chico, casi lo matan por su morada. Era completamente innecesario hacerle algo así...-Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la tercera persona que integraba el grupo. -Ya sabes que hacer, Golondrina. -Jabu quiso mirar, pero Sísifo le cubrió hasta la cabeza con la tapa y lo saco de ahí. -Si le vez, debo matarte. -Gruño- Es mejor que no digas nada de esa "ave".

 _Habitaciones de Jabu. Palacio de Acrab. Varias horas después._

El chico se sorprendió ante el hecho de que ni Milo ni su hermano se presentaran. Las enfermeras le limpiaron, mientras él continuaba rojo por el hecho de hallarse sin nada de ropa ante estas y el médico, y luego asistieron al doctor Titán en las curaciones. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no gritar cuando el médico le re acomodo la rodilla.

No pudo evitar llorar mientras el medico atendía las claras señales de las horrendas horas sufridas hacia poco tiempo. Ahora estaba postrado en la cama, con las vendas y una pierna entablillada. Por intentar escapar le habían roto la misma.

* * *

Escucho la puerta abrirse, en cierta forma se desilusiono al ver que quien entraba era el emperador. Estaba preocupado porque Milo y Yato no hubieran aparecido aun... Incluso los otros, a quienes les tenía simpatía, tampoco habían aparecido.

-Nadie sabe que ya estás de regreso -Informo Kardia, antes de sentarse en la cama y dedicarle una penetrante mirada turquesa- Tu hermano y Milo están en los calabozos, que desaparecieras les hizo tomar acciones algo precipitadas. -Hizo una breve pausa- No tengo intención que los otros sepan que ya estas aquí, pueden decirle a Milo y es mejor que aprenda a mantener la cabeza fría incluso en este tipo de circunstancias...

-Yo...

-No tienes la culpa Jabu -Informo el emperador, antes de quitarle unos mechones de cabello de forma paternal- Lamento mucho lo que tuviste que pasar, juro que buscare la forma de compensarte todo lo que has sufrido.

-No es necesario... -Jabu le miro, realmente dudaba que existiera algo que le repusiera todo el daño que había sufrido.

-Nada repara todo el daño que sufriste -Kardia le miro, bien sabía él que nada en el mundo borraría los recuerdos y las señales del martirio.- Pero aun así. Debo de compensarte por todo lo que has hecho, y soportado, durante estos años. -El hombre saco la daga, cosa que puso en tensión al niño- Tranquilo Jabu, dado que no estás en condiciones para arrodillarte, no quiero usar la espada. -Le sonrió con estima. - Por los servicios llevado a cabo a favor de la nobleza, Jabu Monoceros, te nombro marqués de Lucida. -El hombre apoyo la hoja de la daga en cada hombro del chico.- A partir de ahora, eres un noble. Tú y toda tu descendencia estarán libres de impuestos -El chico estaba absolutamente mudo- Un título nobiliario, no te devolverá la tranquilidad que perdiste, tampoco la sangre y mucho menos borrara las heridas.

-Señor...

-Jabu. -El emperador le miro atentamente- Ayudaste a traer a mi hijo de regreso, has sido los ojos y oídos de mi hijo en el pueblo. Has servido con dedicación a mi familia, mucha más de la que se hubiera esperado de un niño -Le acaricio con cuidado el cabello, mientras dejaba una copia del título nobiliario en la mesa de noche- No te olvides que eres un niño, que aun eres joven... -Abrazo al menor y le acaricio con cuidado la cabeza.- Jabu, vive tu vida. Tomate un tiempo para pensar todo -beso la mollera del niño- Me preocupo saber que no estabas, casi imito al otro idiota -dijo refiriéndose a Milo- y salgo a buscarte. Ya no más sustos ¿Si? -El chico asintió.- Nada de jugar al fugitivo, sé muy bien que debes estar de reposo.

-Sí, señor. -El chico observo al emperador que dejaba su cama.

-Descanse, marques Jabu de Lucida. -el chico sonrió apenas, la idea de tener un título. Se le hacía sumamente extraña.

-¿Cuándo podré ver a mi hermano y a Milo?

-mmm... -Kardia puso cara pensativa- cuando se me antoje sacarlo de las prisiones, ya duérmete Jabu. Seguramente te hace falta, no quiero enterarme que no lo hiciste. -El chico se acomodó las mantas- y no te preocupes por esos sujetos, un pajarito les hará ver lo que pasa cuando se meten con mis seres queridos.

 _Granero. Al mismo tiempo._

Los gritos de dolor se dejaron escuchar, antes que la muerte les hiciera la última visita. El suelo del granero se tiño de rojo sangre, la mujer miro atentamente los cuerpos. Había matado a todos los hombres que había ingresado a ese lugar. Querían borrar la evidencia de lo que se habían hecho, pero no esperaban encontrarse con que el emperador les hubiera dejado un fatal presente.

Miro atentamente los dibujos en la pared, mientras guardaba una de sus dos espadas.

-Seguramente al emperador Kardia le gustaran estos dibujos raros. -Comento mientras juntaba todos los dibujos, aunque tendría que dárselo a Sísifo y que este se encargara de todo. Ella tenía una imagen ante la sociedad y era mejor que así se mantuviera.

Una vez recogidos los dibujos, fue por su montura y acudió a esconderse al bosque.

 _Pasillo, esa misma tarde._

Saga y Shura se detuvieron al escuchar la risa, ese era Jabu. Ambos hombres se miraron, a nadie le habían informado que el muchacho estaba de regreso. Tampoco se les había dicho que paso con Milo, aunque ellos no eran nadie para exigirle a Kardia o a sus generales información con respecto al heredero al trono.

 _Habitación de Jabu._

La luz del atardecer entraba por las ventanas, los dos hombres se asomaron apenas por la puerta entreabierta encontrándose al menor acompañado de una picaresca castaña.

-¿Te cuesta creerlo? -Jabu, rojo por la risa asintió- Pues cuando puedas pregúntale a mi hermano, veraz que es cierto.

-¿Enserio paso así? -A Jabu la compañía de la castaña le estaba asentando bien, luego de tanto martirio. Reír un poco le sentaba bien.

-Sir Tonto, respondedle al chico. -Vieron que el monito negaba con la cabeza- Sir Tonto, tenía que decir que sí. -El monto asintió, siguiendo con su mirada el movimiento de la mano de la chica. Esta estaba sentada en la cama de la chico, acariciando la cabeza del mono.

-¿El mono se llama Sir Tonto? -El chico le miro aun tentado, por lo que fuera que la chica le hubiera dicho antes.

-Su nombre completo es Sir Capuchino Monito Tonto de La Banana. -Jabu intento reprimir la risa- Pero para resumir es Sir Tonto o Tonto. -Informo con el tono más serio y protocolar que podía realizar.

-¿Quién le puso ese nombre? -pregunto el menor, al que las costillas rotas comenzaban a doler por la risa.

-¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

-Sí.

-Fudo.

 _Calabozos. Al mismo tiempo._

Milo estaba mirando el techo, pensando que podría estar pasando a Jabu mientras su padre le tenía ahí encerrado.

-Le pueden estar torturando ahora, mientras yo malgasto mi tiempo en este lugar -Cerro los ojos. Estaba calmado, pero aun así muy preocupado. Comenzaba a pensar con frialdad todo, como poder organizar la búsqueda y asegurarse la pronta recuperación de su leal amigo.- Tengo que salir de aquí y encontrar a Jabu. Saber dónde es que vive ese tal herrero. -Dejo salir un suspiro- si hubiera actuado con calma desde un principio, ahora seguramente ya hubiera dado con Jabu. -Un buen emperador, sabe mantener la cabeza fría incluso en los peores momentos. Se dijo para sí.

 _Escondite de los rebeldes, Reino de Crux._

-Las tropas están listas -El general Shiryu miro a sus camaradas.

-Los aliados solo esperan nuestro mensaje. -Informo la general Aquila- Enviare a Touma con el mensaje, es mejor poner al tanto a los aliados de la condición de nuestras tropas.

-Es hora que demos inicio a la guerra por la libertad de nuestro pueblo. -El general Dohko miro a los otros presentes- Ya es hora que nos liberemos de las garras del Imperio Negro. Es hora que devolvamos el trono a nuestro legitimo rey.

 _Continuara._

* * *

*Marshals es mariscales en Danes.

Monoceros es el nombre de la constelación de Unicornio.

Lucida es una estrella de Unicornio.

* * *

Mono Capuchino es una especie propia de Sudamérica.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya (The lost canvas, Clásico, Omega y Next dimension) no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Perdonen la demora.**_

* * *

 _Baile de realidad._

-¿Tu padre te encerró en los calabozos? -Camus miro por demás sorprendido a su amigo, mientras Geist estaba por demás indiferente.

-No se por qué armas tanto escándalo -la chica con hijab le miro como si nada- ni que le hubieran dejado una semana ahí sin comer y sin beber nada.

-Me sorprende tu piedad Geist. -Milo observo a la chica- Camus se horroriza y tu como si nada.

-Cierto, debería ser al revés. -Comento la joven burlona- De no ser que yo presencie ello miles de veces- los dos jóvenes hicieron muecas, la chica estaba "acostumbrada" a ver esas cosas- ¿Ya viste a Jabu?

-Sí, no puedo creer lo que le hicieron. Todo por estar cerca de mí... -Informo Milo, mirando hacia un costado.

-Tu padre lo nombro marqués... -La chica le miro- Algo me dice que tu padre, opina, que ya es hora que dejes a Jabu crecer y que lo haga lejos del ejército.

-Jabu solo tiene 14 -El chico le miro, entendía para donde quería ir la chica- Hablare con él luego. Se merece un descanso. -Alguien golpeó la puerta así que los jóvenes optaron por tomar posturas correctas, mientras Geist se desaparecía por la puerta que daba acceso al lugar de descanso del príncipe. - Adelante.

-Sus altezas, el emperador demanda a confirmar sus asistencias al banquete de esta noche -Informo en tono humilde y reservado el lacayo. Milo miro de reojo a Camus. Sin duda su padre tenía intención de ponerle contra la pared.

-Sí. -Dijo al fin, la idea de un banquete no le sentaba para nada grata. Dejo salir un suspiro lentamente, otra opción no había encontrado.

-¿Fuiste antes a un banquete? -Pregunto la chica mientras volvía a sentarse en su anterior lugar. Milo, negó lentamente con la cabeza. -Preparare, para ver la hipocresía lucirse entre platos...

-Por eso odio los banquetes, te halaban de frente y te descuartizan por la espalda. -Comento Camus, muy conocedor de lo pasaba en los banquetes.

 _Terrazas, al mismo tiempo._

-Así que el príncipe se dará a conocer... En sociedad.

-Espero que mi hija lo encante, imaginarme como la suegra del emperador. -Estaba una de las elegantes damas- Mi Jazmín, con su cabello similar a hilos de oro encantará al príncipe.

-Hay por favor -Otra de las damas abrió su abanico y le miro por encima de este- Tu hija no estará al nivel del delfín, pero mi hija Denise ella es toda una finura. -Miro atentamente a alguien que hizo acto de presencia, la menor siguió su camino hacia los jardines ignorando a las damas. -Y esa cosa asquerosa ¿Quién es?

-Creo que es la hermana del general Myo Acalá. Es impresentable, debe estar llena de piojos y le ha de faltar todos los dientes oí decir que era pirata.

-Yo sentiría vergüenza de haberla parido. -Miro a las otras damas- ¿Se enteraron que la **gran condesa** -dijo con burla- tiene una hija?

-¿En serio? De seguro es hija bastarda del emperador. -Acuso una con una mueca burlona.

-No, es hija de ella y el difunto embajador. Al parecer es toda una bruta, maneja espadas y viste todo de negro como si estuviera de duelo.

-Hay por la luna, que espanto -Soltó una mujer- Espero que no se presenté en la fiesta, será repugnante.

 _Pasillo._

-Lady Calvera. -Comenzó Saga en tono conciliador.

-Déjenme a mí -Ordeno la mujer, Shura miro con asco a las mujeres. Mientras Saga apretó los labios. Odiaba a las mujeres así, había escuchado como despedazaban a su hermana menor moralmente. Desde entonces tenía la sutileza de arruinar las reputaciones de las hijas de dichas mujeres.

 _Salón de Baile, esa misma noche._

-Solo debes estar sereno, hijo, no vas a tu sentencia de muerte -Comento el emperador, con los ojos cerrados, mientras esperaba que el heraldo anunciara al señor de todo el territorio.

-El Emperador Kardia I, señor del gran imperio de Antares y las Islas de Gold. -Informo el heraldo- El Príncipe Milo De Antares, 1° duque de Acrab. 5° Conde de Al Niyat y señor de las tierras de Scorpii. -Milo se mantuvo sereno, mientras caminaba a solo dos pasos detrás de su padre hacia el trono. Mataría al viejo bribón por esto, no había sido informado a tiempo de dicha fiesta. A parte Jabu no asistiría y Yato, a quien pudo ver de reojo, parecía tan incómodo como él.

-Padre, esto te va a salir caro -Murmuro por lo bajo, antes de tomar asiento en el trono de la izquierda de su padre.

-Acostúmbrate a estas cosas, bailes veras varios. -Replico este en el mismo tono, mientras algunas damas y caballeros de la corte se acercaban a dar sus respetos y saludos a los monarcas.

-Seré el emperador más aburrido que haya asistido a algún baile, no pienso tolerar estos hervideros de hipocresía -Su padre le lanzo una mirada de soslayo, para hacerle entender que cerrara la boca.

-La princesa de Hindis: Lady Gioca Myo Acala, 3° condesa de Heze y 1° Duquesa de Riji Al Awwa. -Para Saga y cierto dúo, a pesar de la sorpresa, fue un gran placer ver la cara de cierto grupo al ver la joven vestida con un delicado vestido beige con una tiara de diamantes digna de una noble.- El General Fudo Myo Acala, príncipe de Hindis, 1° Conde de Spica. -Ambos hermanos entraron juntos, uno llevando a la más joven sutilmente del brazo.

La mirada helada, por parte de Fudo, hacia ciertas damas no se hizo esperar.

Apenas se había enterado lo que habían dicho de su hermana, como todo hombre orgulloso que era. Le presento los papeles (en los que decía que ambos eran príncipes) a Kardia, quien no tuvo problema de que ambos se presentaran como tales en la fiesta.

 _Aposentos de Milo, cuatro horas después._

El chico cerró la puerta de su alcoba y apoyo la frente en la lustrada madera. Como había soportado tanto, aun no era capaz de entenderlo. Durante la fiesta, se había enterado que Aioria se había escusado y metido una serie de diversas razones por las que no podía asistir al lugar. Al pasar por la habitación de Jabu, noto que alguien había estado jugando al ajedrez con el muchacho.

Al parecer, las escusas de Aioria, solo habían sido escusas para ir a jugar ajedrez con su escudero.

Se quitó la ropa que cargaba y se colocó la que usaba para dormir, no veía la hora de que su cabeza tocara la mullida almohada de plumas.

Una vez en la cama, dejo que lo acontecido en el baile regresara a su mente de la misma manera que la marea regresa a la playa una vez se retira.

Por un lado la frialdad que Shura mostraba hacia todas las damas que intentaban ser amigables con él, por otro lado el recelo que mostraba Fudo hacia todas las personas que se aproximaban a su hermana.

Había escuchado a Saga llamarlas harpías inmundas, por lo bajo, a las damas que se mostraban amigables con la joven de sonrisa perlada. Tenía que admitir, que la chica de 15 años, era una belleza. Aunque no era su tipo, muy pequeña para su gusto.

Luego de que escuchara a Shura informarle a un alto lord que se esperaba que las reinas fueran mujeres expertas en combate "como lo es la priesterin que me escolta", no hubo joven de alta alcurnia que no le lanzara miradas rabiosas a la guerrera. Más aun, cuando notaron que el futuro monarca de Bluegard y el futuro emperador de Antares mostraban gran favoritismo hacia la chica.

Ahí se sumaron las madres, pareciera que más de una pensara que veneno o un cuchillo en medio de la espalda eran excelentes compañías para la guerrera.

Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, por suerte el sueño no tardo en alcanzarle. Aunque había alguien que tenía otros planes.

-Muelita... -Se quejó el chico, cuando el cachorro blanco comenzó a lloriquear al lado de su cama- Mañana duermes en tu canasta... -Levanto al animal y lo puso sobre la cama.- Para algo la tienes...

 _Aposentos de Geist._

La chica se movía inquieta en sueños, uno de los lores aprovechando un momento que Shura no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para decir algo contra el sujeto o tomar alguna represalia. A pesar que no había llegado a verle bien el rostro, le había susurrado rápidamente algo que le puso los pelos de punta. Le habían susurrado: Te quiere de vuelta.

Se había dado vuelta velozmente, llamando la atención de Camus y Saga que estaban relativamente cerca. Había muchos lores cerca suyo, así que cualquiera pudo haberle dicho eso por lo bajo.

 _Geist dormía en su rincón, sobre las pieles que le hacían de cama. La habitación era cálida, por lo tanto no veía la necesidad de cubrirse con alguna de las mantas. Escucho el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse, pero no le prestó atención... En los casi siete meses que llevaba en poder de Lune, en territorio de Elíseos, ya se había acostumbrado que él joven tuviera las mañanas de presentarse a mitad de noche a buscar el libro para leer los descubrimientos y desaciertos anotados durante el día._

 _Se acomodó un poco y siguió durmiendo, escucho los pasos dirigirse hacia ella, pero supuso (como otras tantas veces) que Lune le despertaría para que le asistiera porque había razonado una solución para un problema presentado. Solo se puso alerta, al no percibir los destellos de las velas, antes de levantarle, Lune siempre tenía la decencia de prender alguna vela para hacerle saber que la quería despierta. Se movió justo cuando una mano se colocaba veloz sobre sus labios y otra sujetaba con fuerza sus muñecas._

 _-Lune te tiene bien escondida... De seguro te quiere para su uso personal.-Escucho la voz de ese tal Byaku, quien le quito la mano de la boca, mientras ella peleaba por liberar sus muñecas y sacarse el peso del hombre de encima._

 _-¡AUXILIO!-Grito, en esa posición no podía soltarse y agarrar el arma que escondía entre las pieles de su lecho._

 _-Cállate...-Byaku le metió un pañuelo, hecho un bollo, en la boca para evitar que la chica continuara gritando.- Seguramente haces todo lo que Lune te pide, ahora harás lo que yo te ordeno.-Informo, mientras se aflojaba el cintillo de su pantalón. -No te pongas en difícil...-amarro las manos de la chica con el cintillo, mientras esta intentaba por todos los medios quitarse al hombre de encima. -Quiero ver qué es eso que hace que Lune te oculte tanto...-Comento, mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de la blusa de la joven y con la otra, obligaba a la chica a mantener las manos por encima de su cabeza. Geist cerró los ojos, mientras lágrimas de rabia se fugaban de estos._

 _Escucho una queja y pronto el peso que tenía encima desapareció, al abrir los ojos pudo divisar una segunda figura parada a solo un metro de ella y una tercera en la puerta sujetando un candelabro._

 _-¿Qué diablos te crees que hacías Byaku?-bramo Lune, por demás molesto- Es_ ** _mi_** _esclava-resalto el hombre- y yo prohíbo ese tipo de tratos.-A pesar que todo estuviera oscuro, la chica no tenía necesidad de mirar a su "amo" para saber qué tipo de mirada le lanzaba- Llévate a este ebrio indeseable de aquí.-Ordeno al esclavo que aguardaba en la puerta. Este entro y se llevó al hombre, mientras Lune se disponía a prender velas y Geist se quitaba el pañuelo que la estaba ahogando. El joven se voltio cuando escucho a la chica toser, dado que el pañuelo se había introducido en parte de su garganta. Tomo un candelabro pequeño y se acercó a la chica, quien inmediatamente se acurruco contra el rincón._

 _-No me haga nada... no he hecho nada...-la chica cerro los ojos, antes de sentir el filo de la daga y luego como sus manos quedaban liberadas._

 _-No tienes la culpa de nada.-Informo el joven, con una mirada preocupada, mientras se quitaba el saco de finísima tela y cubría con él a la chica- ¿Te hizo algo?-la joven negó con la cabeza- di la verdad._

 _-No... No me hizo nada._

Geist se levantó bruscamente, sintiendo nuevamente esa extraña opresión en el pecho. Se pasó una mano por su largo cabello oscuro y dejo salir un suspiro lentamente. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, no con Camus...

Necesitaba hablar con su madre.

 _Aposentos de Fudo._

Su hermana dormía profundamente en su cama, a pesar que Kardia le había dicho que podía alojar a la princesa de Hindis en una habitación cercana. Fudo se había negado rotundamente, no quería que su hermana estuviera expuesta a algún peligro.

Aunque claro está, que su hermana estuviera en su cama podría ser una ligera molestia... O tal vez no.

Había cerrado con llave la puerta de su cuarto y también la que daba acceso a la ante sala de este desde el pasillo.

-Está tu hermana en el otro cuarto -Dijo su esposa, con una sonrisa pícara, mientras comenzaba a deslizar con sumo cuidado la tela que cubría sus hombros- y mi hermano a escasas puertas de aquí.

-El hermano de ninguno tiene que enterarse, mi bella Miho.- Replico el hombre mientras se acercaba a su esposa.- Creo que eso le da más sabor al encuentro.

-Eres un terrible pirata...

 _Mañana siguiente._

Milo se levantó por la simple razón que alguien se había tomado el atrevimiento de comenzar a aplicar "besitos" en su boca.

-Muelita... -El chico se levantó y paso el dorso de su camiseta por la boca- Que asco... -El animal blanco movía su pequeña colita ante el príncipe que se limitó a estirarse.- Que sueño que tengo... -Escucho un ruido de campanas, eso era extraño dado que las campanas muy raramente eran tocadas.

 _Salón del trono, media hora después._

-Generales. -El joven realizo una inclinación respetuosa hacia los generales de su padre y luego ocupo su trono. Su padre ya aguardaba ahí con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya llego el mensaje de Crux. -Milo guardo silencio, sabía muy de que trataba ese mensaje a pesar de no haberlo leído.- Sísifo, iras a Crux. Tú y tu legión atravesaran el Vayasrres -El general asintió- El resto de las legiones permanecerán en Antares hasta que ordene lo contrario.

-Señor... -Ionia iba a decir algo, pero ante la mirada del emperador prefirió guardar silencio.

-Retírense. -Milo dejo su trono, cuando los hombres se retiraron- No.

-Aún no he dicho nada.

-Pero sé que me vas a pedir y la respuesta es no.

-Fui yo quien comenzó todo...

-No hijo, todo comenzó cuando ahorcaron al rey... -Kardia le miro atentamente- Tu solo les terminaste de dar la patada para que se pusieran en marcha.

-Le di mi palabra a Souma de que le ayudaría.

-Eres mi único hijo, Milo. -El joven cerro los ojos- No puedo permitirme perderte.

-Regulus y Yato vendrán conmigo, padre. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los Anticos pelean en territorio extranjero.

-No es una venganza... ¿No?

-¿Venganza?

-Por lo que te paso estando en Crux.

-No, padre, no es una venganza -Milo cerro los ojos- Eh visto como tratan a las personas como mercancías, lo experimente en carne propia... Solo quiero ayudar a que eso cambie.

Kardia cerró los ojos y dejo salir lentamente el aire.

-Lo pensare. Pero por el momento, te quiero en Antares. -Informo antes de retirarse.- No quiero enterarme que estas bailando con la muerte...

 _Continuara._

* * *

Nota: Todos los ducados y demás son estrellas de distintas constelaciones.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. PERDONEN LA LARGA DEMORA._**

* * *

 ** _Ser y sentir._**

-Milo, ni sueñes que te haré caso en algo así -Yato se cruzó de brazos, Regulus le miro sorprendido. No podía creer que Yato le hablara en ese tono al príncipe.- Iremos contigo, te guste o no. Si quieres que se quede Jabu, pero yo iré a tu lado. No importa si debo seguirte al mismo infierno, dado que ya te ido a buscar a él. -Sentencio en un tono helado. Milo solo le miro de reojo y se retiró.

-¿No piensa ordenarte que no le sigas?

-Sabe que no acatare la orden...

 _Terrazas, Palacio de Acrab._

-¿Cómo será?

-¿Quién?

-La persona con la que me casare...

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

-Pues...

-Camus, tanto no veo y tan fácil no es... -Geist miro con fastidio a Camus- No es como tú te imaginas.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Difícil de explicar-Le miro de reojo -y deja de preguntarme ese tipo de cosas, ya te he dicho que no veo tan así... -Camus miro de reojo a la joven, cada vez que la tenía cerca sentía algo extraño en su pecho ¿Acaso se había enamorado?

Pero una voz en su mente le decía otra cosa, algo que le hacía mal, que podría estar enamorado de ella... Pero jamás tendría el corazón de la ex sacerdotisa. Él jamás tendría el corazón de la joven para sí y eso lo hacía infeliz.

Llevo su mirada hacia el sol que se ocultaba, dando paso a la inmensa noche.

 _Palacio del Sol, Imperio de los Leones. Al mismo tiempo._

-¿Que te sucede? -Aioros miro de reojo a la mujer- ¿Acaso estas nerviosa?

-¿No debería de estarlo? -pregunto la joven, mirando de reojo al de ojos esmeralda que le observaba con ternura. -Nunca se tarda tanto... -Y eso me pone más nerviosa aun.

-Li... Tranquila -El joven príncipe se paró delante de ella y le tomo delicadamente del mentón- Te aseguro que mi padre no dirá nada malo al respecto -Porque todo el tiempo me ha estado dando a entender que te aprueba como esposa, se dijo para si- además son muy pocos lo que saben de qué nos casamos.-Acaricio con cariño el cabello de su esposa- dudo que se haya enterado. Se lo diremos nosotros, ahora, en privado. -Miro el trono vació de su padre- Tranquila. -Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso delicado en los labios.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? -Aioros sintió como Lithos inmediatamente se tensó. Al mirar sobre el hombro de la joven vio a su padre acompañado de otros miembros de la corte. Izo le dedico una mirada de disculpa, no había podido adelantarse y prevenir a los enamorados.

-Emperador. -Dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono, mientras realizaban una reverencia al monarca que se acercaba a ellos con una expresión indescifrable.

-Ese es tu collar, Aioros. -Comento distraído, como si fuera algo mínimo, luego de ver la pieza de oro pendiendo del cuello de Lithos- ¿Algo que debería de saber?

-Me case con Lithos antes de regresar, padre. -Los rumores por lo bajo por parte del séquito no se hizo esperar. De reojo Aioros vio que Lithos estaba sumamente tensa.

-¿Y con la aprobación de quien desposaste a la señorita Chrysalis? -Pregunto en un tono por demás sereno. Como si lo que su hijo le estuviera diciendo en ese preciso momento, no fuera de importancia para todo el reino.

-No necesito que tú me digas a quien debo amar, mucho menos tu permiso para decidir si me caso o no. -Replico Aioros, en un tono por demás helado. Si su padre pensaba ponérsela difícil no le daría el placer ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión?

-Ya veo. -El emperador embozo una de sus muy extrañas y raras sonrisas, antes de proseguir su camino hacia el trono- Heraldo. -El hombre no tardo en colocarse a diez pasos del rey- Que se haga saber que mi hijo, el príncipe Aioros, se ha desposado con Lady Lithos Chrysalis, general de la quinta legión.

-Sí, señor. -Se apresuró a responder el hombre, antes de salir de ahí a paso presuroso.

-No por importunar al joven príncipe y su... flamante esposa- Comenzó uno de los integrantes del séquito- Pero los príncipes necesitan una aprobación real para desposarse con una extranjera.

-Ampaliak es parte del imperio, por lo tanto Lady Chrysalis no es una extranjera. -El emperador le miro de reojo, mientras los tres jóvenes nobles (Aioros, Lithos e Izo) se preguntaban que se traía el político entre manos.

-Señor, veo que me mal entiende.

-Lord Polis -Lithos se cruzó de brazos, Aioros y Káiser arquearon una ceja. Que la joven hiciera eso siempre fue mal augurio para quien fuera destinatario de sus palabras- ¿Usted acaso no tiene una hija en edad de casamiento? -El hombre no dijo nada- Si no me equivoco, ha intentado desde hace años hacer que su hija se despose con Aioros o Aioria. -El lord apretó los labios, mientras la general se le acercaba haciendo resonar el tacón de su armadura a cada paso en el silencioso recinto- Le aseguro, que todos aquí sabemos que trae entre manos. Quiere la nulidad de nuestro casamiento, para seguir intentando convertir a su hija en la futura emperatriz. -Sus ojos se entornaron un poco- ¿Quiere que le diga que me prometió Aioros minutos antes de casarnos?

-¿Qué? -pregunto en un tono helado el emperador, ya se hacía una idea que imprudencia había prometido Aioros.

-Que rechazaría el trono. -Todos, incluso Izo, pusieron semblantes de sorpresa ¿Habían escuchado mal?- Si ella me lo pide. -Concluyo Aioros, en un tono sereno.- Ella siempre me había rechazado, por la cuestión de que algún día seria emperador. Nunca busco la posición política que ser mi esposa le otorgaría.

-Lord Polis ¿Sabe cuál es el origen de mi apellido? -El hombre guardo silencio- ¿No? -Miro a Káiser- Emperador, puede decirle a Lord Polis lo que significa que me apellide Chrysalis.

-Es la última integrante de la casa real de Ampaliak.- Izo miro a la mujer, sorprendido. Aioros contuvo la mueca de sorpresa, mientras los susurros comenzaban a circular nuevamente.- Ella ya era princesa mucho antes de desposarse con Aioros. -Káiser hizo un breve silencio- Bueno, reina. -Se corrigió- Lithos Chrysalis es la dueña de todas las tierras que se hallan al sur de la muralla. Todo Ampaliak se halla en la palma de su mano.

-¿Reina? -Repitió el sorprendido Lord.

-Si, por lo tanto Aioros ahora es el Rey de Ampaliak. -La chica le miro entornando los ojos- Al norte de la muralla, es el príncipe Aioros... Al sur el rey Aioros I. -hizo una pausa, evitando observar a Aioros, sabía que este tendría razones para no hablarle de ahora en adelante- Yo no busco una posición política y no me interesa ningún trono, porque ambas cosas ya las tengo. -Avanzo un último paso y se quedó a pocos centímetros del Lord- Y aún hay gente en Ampaliak, Laurus nunca cayo. -Gruño, tenía que irse, si seguía ahí dejaría salir la rabia contenida en un puñetazo. No se soportaba la mirada de estúpido del Lord.

-Qué carácter el de mi flamante nuera. -Comento Káiser, mientras aprobaba con la mirada las palabras de la joven.- Que lastima que la gran mayoría de los aquí presentes, nunca fueron amigables con ella. -Lithos le lanzo una mirada fría, antes de realizar una reverencia y retirarse.- Procuren olvidarse de favoritismos, ella no sabe lo que es eso. -Miro a Aioros- ¿Y mi nieto para cuándo?

-Aun no padre. Hace solo semanas que estamos casados -Replico el príncipe con las mejillas prendidas fuego. Las palabras de Lithos le habían hecho bajar la guardia y su padre había sacado provecho de eso.

-Tu madre quedó en cinta a las dos semanas del casamiento -Dijo este como si nada.- No pongas escusas. -Replico en el mismo tono.

-Me retiro, padre. -El joven realizo una reverencia y salió del salón rojo por la vergüenza, mientras Izo hacia un esfuerzo para no estallar en risas.

 _Habitaciones._

Aioros abrió la puerta, algo le decía que ella había ido a ese cuarto y no al de él. A fin de cuentas, no había habido intimidad entre ellos durante el viaje. A lo sumo se habían besado o él la había abrazado. Pero no habían compartido cama en ningún sentido.

Lithos estaba sentada en un sillón de orejas, con el codo derecho apoyado en él apoya brazos y el mentón apoyado en la palma de la misma mano.

-No quería que te enteraras de esa forma -susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba de mirar por la ventana- No se por qué reaccione así, pero lo hice. Ese sujeto me puso furiosa... -Hizo un breve silencio- Si estas dolido, lo entiendo. Si no quieres hablarme, también lo entenderé. Si dejas de amarme, lo tengo merecido.

-Li... -Aioros se arrodillo a su lado- No estoy dolido, tampoco dejare de amarte. Mucho menos te haré la ley del hielo. Te conozco y sé que sin duda tienes tus razones para haber guardado silencio con respecto a ese "detalle".

-¿Llamas "detalle" a algo que siempre odie?

-¿Odiar? -le miro sorprendido, no creyó que Lithos fuera odiar su pasado.

-Yo no pedí ser princesa, mucho menos ser la heredera al trono... Mi abuela llego al día siguiente de la muerte de mi abuelo a decirnos que seriamos reconocidos dentro de la casa real una vez más. -La joven abrió los ojos y le dedico una mirada entristecida a Aioros- Tuve que olvidarme de todo lo que amaba, dado que tenía que ser una princesa a partir de entonces.

-Dejar la granja y dejar de ser una campesina. -Concluyo Aioros.

-No, dejar de ser quien era. -La chica le miro con una absoluta tristeza en los ojos- ¿Cómo te sentirías si de golpe te arrebatan todo lo que eres y te imponen una vida que no deseas? -Cerro los ojos y una lagrima cayo de su mejilla- Mis amigos dejaron de ser mis amigos, a partir de entonces yo no era Lithos era "su alteza". -Otra lagrima cayo- Ya nada era igual, ya nada me parecía lo mismo... Las sonrisas me parecían falsas, por más honestas que fueran... La palabra más cálida, la sentía fría.

-¿Por eso no querías aceptarme? -No quería por lo que paso cuando era niña, no porque no me amara.

-Seria revivirlo todo una vez más... -La joven miro con pena a Aioros, mientras este limpiaba con sumo cuidado las dos lagrimas indiscretas- Si, por eso no quería. No era por no amarte, era por miedo a lo mismo.

-Li. -Aioros se sentó en el apoya brazos libre y la rodeo cuidadosamente con sus brazos.- Ya te lo he dicho, si tú me lo pides, le sedo mi trono a Aioria cuando llegue el momento.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué te han preparado desde niño para que ocupes ese puesto. -La chica le miro- Tu vida siempre ha sido la del futuro monarca, no puedes negar lo que eres por un simple capricho mío. -Le miro a los ojos- Ya se me pasara. Todo pasa.

-Mi amor por ti, no pasara jamás. -Le informo el joven con ternura.- Tranquila, yo estaré a tu lado... Siempre.

-Aioros, tu siempre fuiste un joven especial. -El castaño sonrió, mientras acariciaba el cabello sedoso de su esposa.- Gracias por comprenderme...

 _Mañana siguiente._

Aioros despertó, encontrándose primeramente con la imagen de su flamante esposa dormida. Se movió apenas en la cama, no quería despertarla. Iba a salir de esta, pero se detuvo ¿Y si se despertaba y se desorientaba? En la noche, se habían demostrado físicamente (por primera vez) el amor que se tenían mutuamente. Una sonrisa se presentó en sus labios al recordar como ella susurraba su nombre mientras se amaban. Siempre tan discreta. Incluso en la cama.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos zafiro brillantes por el placer...

Podría ser que ella se asustara cuando despertara, podría confundirse sin duda. Miro sobre su hombro y noto que sin duda los dos estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Se volvió a meter bajo las sabanas y se acurruco contra la espalda de ella, escuchando el latir del corazón y sintiendo la fragancia de su piel. Todo eso era un absoluto placer para sus sentidos. Le sintió moverse ligeramente. Ya estaba despierta.

Le escucho dejar salir un suspiro ¿Acaso le creía dormido? Le dio un beso entre ambos omóplatos, le observo tensarse rápidamente y al mismo tiempo relajarse.

-Creo que te desperté. -Susurro Aioros, antes de aproximarse a ella y ronronear levemente al oído.- Perdona.

-Siempre despierto temprano. -Susurro la joven, con las mejillas sonrojadas, al sentir nuevamente la proximidad de Aioros- Dime que estas vestido. -Suplico en un susurro, tratando de no sonar avergonzada.

-No. -Aioros contuvo la necesidad de dejar salir una risita- Tu tampoco lo estas. -Al mirar noto las mejillas prendidas fuego. La chica sabía muy bien que le faltaba la ropa, pero aparentemente había estado rogando esos breves segundos que él estuviera vestido.- Voy a salir de la cama...

-No te preocupes, no voy a mirar.

-¿Eh? No lo decía por eso. -Aioros embozo una sonrisa, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que Lithos fuera tan vergonzosa. Si siempre había sido una mujer absolutamente fría.- Si quieres quedarte en la cama, puedes hacerlo.

-Cuando te hayas vestido y retirado del cuarto, saldré de la cama. Aioros contuvo la necesidad de recordarle lo que habían hecho durante la madrugada y la noche pasada.

-Que vergonzosa que eres. -Dijo Aioros, mientras salía de la cama y se cubría con una bata- Supongo que tu ropa sigue en tus aposentos... Mandare a una doncella a traértela. Dudo que quieras ir a buscarla tu misma, ahora. -Escucho como la peli verde dejaba salir un suspiro, le pareció que estaba conteniendo el insulto. -Tranquila Li, te esperare para desayunar.

 _Comedor. Un tiempo después._

-¿Dónde estará? -Susurro Aioros, mientras movía la cuchara dentro de la delicada taza de porcelana.

-¿Quién? -Izo entro y miro al joven- Si hablas de Lithos, se fue en su caballo. -Aioros dejo salir un bufido.

 _Esa misma tarde._

Encontrarse con el semblante de pocos amigos de Aioros, sin duda le sorprendió un poco. Izo se había desaparecido, sin duda había encontrado algo mejor que hacer para no estar cerca del heredero al trono en ese preciso momento.

La joven no sonrió ni realizo una mueca, ante la helada indiferente mirada de su esposo. Había salido a cabalgar porque necesitaba a su mente despejada. Una parte de ella se negaba a terminar de aceptar que ahora era una mujer casada.

 _Aposentos de Aioros. Esa misma noche._

-No, ni lo sueñes -Dijo apretando los dientes, ahora entendía por qué no había dicho nada y había controlado su carácter como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Me lo debes por lo de irte sin avisar. -Replico Aioros, sabía que eso haría rabiar a Lithos. Odiaba con toda su alma los vestidos y por eso se vengaría de esa forma.- Sera tu primera cena como princesa del Imperio ¿Por qué no quieres llevar vestido?

-Aioros ¿Alguna vez usaste un corsé?

-Obviamente no, soy hombre y eso es prenda de mujer.

-Bueno, te lo pondré así. -La chica le miro- Usar corsé es equivalente a que te estrujen el pecho y el vientre, para que tengas una figura fina y detallada. -Aioros ladeo la cabeza- ¿No me digas que te creías esas cinturas de avispa que muestran varias nobles?

-Lithos, no hagas drama y ponte el vestido... -Se lo tendió.- Por favor... Te prometo que nos retiraremos luego de comer. Es solo una cena discreta, porque Aioria está en el extranjero y sería una falta de respeto hacia mi hermano que se hiciera fiesta.

-Aioros, siempre deteste el rosa...

-Sí, lo sé. -Lithos apretó los dientes, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que Aioros se estaba vengando de ella.- Por eso le pedí a la criada que comprara un vestido rosa, no importaba el diseño. Dado que te verías hermosa con cualquiera.

-Está bien, Aioros me pondré un vestido.

 _Una hora después._

-¿Y el vestido nuevo?

-Me gusta más el azul... -Informo la joven, mientras se acercaba al príncipe con un vestido azul de textura sedosa y delicada- te dije que me pondría un vestido. No que me pondría ese.

-Hay Lithos -Aioros sonrió antes de ofrecerle su brazo. La joven se había puesto un vestido que el mismo le había regalado hacia un año atrás.- Vamos, no está bien hacer esperar a mi padre. -Miro el cuello de la joven, tenía puesto su collar. Bajo sus ropas llevaba la punta de flecha que Lithos le había dado como señal de su matrimonio.

 _Comedor menor._

Normalmente las grandes cenas se llevaban a cabo en el comedor principal del palacio, pero por respeto a la ausencia de Aioria la cena se haría en uno de los comedores menores del palacio.

Lithos sintió las miradas sobre ella, como siempre fingió no notarlo. Oficialmente, no era la cena de presentación de la flamante esposa del futuro emperador. Solo era una cena, por lo tanto nadie se arriesgaría a acercarse a los flamantes esposos por escasees de presentes.

Káiser observaba a todos con ojos retadores, alentando y amedrentando intenciones de opinar en contra de los sentimientos de su hijo.

* * *

La cena se estaba llevando de una manera relativamente tranquila, cada quien hablaba elogiando a la flamante pareja intentando ganar a futuro su favor. Aunque por más que se le alagara nadie obtendría el favor de la joven dado que el desprecio, verdaderamente, era mutuo. Solo que Lithos no tenía el descaro de fingir que le caía bien alguno de ellos. Fingir que le simpatizaban, le hacía sentir hipócrita y que se traicionaba a sí misma.

* * *

La joven llevo la mano a su copa de delicado cristal y oro, si no tomaba algo insultaría al idiota del conde. Aioros con disimulo le había apretado la mano, como dándole a entender que se abstuviera de hacer una escena como la de la mañana anterior.

-¿Cuándo habrá un nuevo príncipe en la casa real? -A las palabras de la duquesa, fueron seguidas el gemido de sorpresa de más de uno de los presentes.

-¿Lithos? -Káiser, quien jamás en su vida daba alguna señal de preocupación en público, miro la copa de cristal astillada en manos de su flamante nuera. Aioros vio con facilidad, al igual que todos los demás presentes como la mirada de Lithos pasaba por una profunda sombra de tristeza y luego volvía a ser tan fría como el hielo.

-¿Li? -Aioros le puso su mano sobre la mano de la joven, quien inmediatamente rehuyó el contacto. -¿Li que te pasa?

-Nada, voy a atenderme la herida. -Dijo en un tono por demás ausente y monocorde. Ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, vendo su mano con una de las servilletas y se retiró del salón.

-Voy con ella- Susurro Aioros a su padre, antes de levantarse y salir por la misma puerta por la que su amada había abandonado el salón.

-¿Que dije? -pregunto la preocupada anciana. De las ahí sentadas era la única a quien genuinamente mostraba simpatía hacia la joven pareja. Aioros era como un nieto para ella y la reina Ampala una hija postiza.

 _Continuara._

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Laurus es el nombre del grupo de plantas que conforman la familia del Laurel._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Acciones complejas.**_

-¿Li? -Aioros vio la silueta en la cama. Estaba acostada, aun con el vestido puesto, sobre el elegante edredón- Li... ¿Qué te paso?

-Aioros, si no es mucha molestia, quiero estar sola. -El joven no tenía necesidad de mirar su cara para saber que está llorando y que intentaba controlar su voz- Cuando esté lista, te lo diré... -El castaño se sentó en la cama, observando la espalda de la joven.

-Te estas ahogando en tus penas y no quieres que te ayude... No quieres decirme nada. -El joven le acaricio con cuidado el cabello- Li, no puedo verte en este estado.

-Pues entonces vete. -Dijo en un gruñido- Enserio, Aioros, quiero estar sola. -pidió, controlando su voz. Como simple respuesta el joven noble se acostó a su lado y le abrazo con cariño- ¿Aioros?

-No voy a dejarte sola. Menos si estas llorando. -Le informo en un tono sereno, mientras la abrazaba con sumo cuidado y cariño.- Nos van a retar si nos ven calzados... en la cama. -La chica dejo salir una risa acompañada por un pequeño grupo de lágrimas, agradecía el intento de hacerla reír.

-Si me preguntaban, tenía que decir que mi mamá había muerto por una enfermedad... -Comenzó la joven, mientras las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos- Pero en realidad murió dando a luz a un hermano... mío.

-¿Tienes un hermano? -El tono de sorpresa de Aioros se hizo por demás claro ¿Lithos tenía familia y jamás le había dicho?

-Murió a las pocas horas de nacido... Estábamos solas... No sabía que hacer... Se... murieron... en... mis...bra...brazos. -Lithos rompió a llorar de inmediato, una vez termino de decir eso.-Solo tenía 7 años... no sabía que hacer... Mi hermano se murió en mis brazos...

-Shh... -Aioros comenzó a acariciarle de forma reconfortante el cabello- Tranquila ¿No eres tú la que siempre me dice que las almas de los niños están en las flores de laurel? -al escuchar esas palabras, Lithos ahogo el lloroso gemido que quería salir de sus labios. -Tu hermano ha de estar con todos ellos, refugiado entre los delicados abrazos de los pétalos del laurel en flor. -La chica sonrió levemente, mientras Aioros continuaba reconfortándola con dulces palabras.

Aioros tomo una manta del arcón, luego de estar seguro de que Lithos dormía, y la coloco con cuidado sobre la mujer. Ahora entendía por qué Lithos había reaccionado así. Temía el dar a luz y que la criatura falleciera.

La vivencia de niña había dejado una herida muy profunda en su mente y una cicatriz casi imposible de borrar.

Por eso ella había reaccionado así, ahora encontraba una segunda razón de Lithos para no querer casarse: sin casamiento no habría hijos.

Lithos era muy honrada y orgullosa como para andar teniendo aventuras fuera del matrimonio. Pero ahora él la había puesto en jaque y el comentario de la duquesa le había traído un muy mal recuerdo.

Cuando ella había escuchado príncipe, inevitablemente había pensado en el pequeño hermano recién nacido que murió en sus brazos. Su madre muerta a dar a luz, la soledad del momento... Todo había llegado de manera traicionera, destrozado su helada fortaleza y calado hondo en su corazón.

* * *

-Buenos días. -La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con Aioros.- Te quite las joyas, supuse que te serian incomodas para dormir...

-¿Por esas cosas no se te paso por la cabeza que me sería más incómodo el corsé? -La chica se sentó en la cama y se refregó el ojo, ignorando la sonrisa pícara de Aioros.

-Si quieres... Con gusto te quito el corsé... -La chica se puso roja ante las palabras del joven en tono picaresco.- Tranquila... -Sonrió amablemente- ¿Ya estas mejor?

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-Li... Eres la mujer que amo y siempre amare -Le acaricio con cuidado el cabello, que comenzaba a crecer y ya estaba un poco por debajo de los hombros- Sé que hay cosas que siempre recordaras y que te harán llorar, tienes que saber algo. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para sostenerte y abrazarte cuando sientas que las fuerzas te faltan. Y estaré a tu lado para abrazarte cuando lo necesites, como también cuando no lo necesites.

* * *

Káiser se había escapado de sus deberes, colocando una pobre escusa de una necesidad vital para todo ser humano. No había visto a su hijo y tampoco a Lithos, estaba preocupado por ambos. Al pasar por una de las galerías del jardín le pareció notar algo.

 _Jardines reales._

En el inmenso jardín solo había un árbol de Laurel. Este se hallaba en el palacio desde hacía varios siglos (dado que así figuraba en el registro), había sido un presente de los temibles Ampalas como señal de tregua mientras se hacían los arreglos para el matrimonio que acabaría con la guerra entre ambas naciones.

Aioros estaba sentado a los pies del árbol, el cual tranquilamente tenía 10 metros, abrazando a la joven. Káiser miro a su hijo, que parecía tener solo ojos para su amada que dormitaba bajo las dulces fragancias del laurel en flor y acobijada por el abrazo del joven.

Aioros llevo un dedo a sus labios y le indico que guardara silencio. Káiser como simple respuesta embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes llevaban sus respectivas armaduras de general y sin duda causaban una pintoresca escena. Cualquier pintor, del reino, daría todo para poder retratar tan bella escena representada por los enamorados. Las sombras proyectadas sobre ambas figuras, la chica abrazada cuidadosamente, mostrándose como jamás se había querido mostrar: vulnerable.

 _Palacio de Acrab, Puerto Tristán, Imperio de Antares. Al día siguiente._

\- ¿Camus? ¿Por qué esa cara? -Milo se puso junto a quien consideraba su amigo- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo que pasa es que... -Miro con pena a Milo- Creo que... estoy enamorado.

-¿Enserio? -Milo le miro sorprendido, iba a preguntar de quien. Aunque antes de formular esa palabra cayo en la cuenta de quién podría ser la persona que se robó el corazón del helado príncipe.- ¿Geist?

-Si... No sé si tu...

-¿Yo? Para nada. -Milo sonrío divertido- Ni en sueños, Geist es muy bonita y toda la cosa, pero no me atrae en esos sentidos.- El otro sonrió de medio lado.- ¿Le dijiste?

-Seguro lo sabe, pero... -Dejo salir un suspiro.- Es lo mismo que nada... Ella jamás se fijaría en mí.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?

-Por qué es la verdad... -Odia a los hombres, por culpa del imbécil de Lune.- No se por qué... pero estoy seguro que no tiene interés alguno de casarse algún día.

-Vamos -Milo le dio una fuerte palmada, que empujo un poco hacia adelante al joven entristecido- Seguro que podrás enamorar a Geist. Capaz que si le interesas, pero es tímida y no te lo dice.

-¿Geist? -Camus le miro de reojo, estaba seguro que ella no era tímida.- Milo...

-Tal vez es como Lithos, que es dura por fuera y tiene un corazón blando por dentro. -O eso le había entendido a Izo y Aioria.

-Dudo que Geist sea como Lithos... -Dijo el otro en tono derrotado.- Dudo mucho que sea blanda por dentro...

 _Puerto Tristán._

La joven hizo una mueca, ya mucho tendría cuando se diera cuenta que se había salido del palacio como para sumarle eso. Dos integrantes de Nero en Puerto Tristán. Tendría que prevenir a su hermano y que este pusiera bajo aviso a su emperador, los de Nero no eran cualquier grupo de malhechores. Eran la peor calaña que podía existir, eran responsables de vender su hogar a Elíseos... Eran responsables de vender a la república que los piratas habían forjado en esas islas a un reino enemigo y esclavista.

Los cerdos miserables, habían dado las coordenadas del archipiélago al más grande enemigo de su reino aliado.

Antes de partir hacia Antares, había realizado una escala... Una rápida escala en que todos los navíos, menos el de ella, habían hecho puerto por última vez. Todos los que pudieron escapar solo huyeron a dos lugares: Andrómeda o Laurus. Las dos ciudades recibían siempre con los brazos abiertos a los habitantes de las Islas.

En la primera, la razón para recibirlos era por demás sencilla: los fundadores de la nación eran piratas. En caso de la segunda, los piratas le proporcionaban el comercio que mantenía secretamente viva a la nación oculta en las montañas.

-Creo que estas muy lejos del palacio- La chica se dio vuelta y se encontró con la misteriosa amiga del príncipe.- ¿Ha que has venido? Tengo entendido que tu hermano te prohibió salir del palacio de Acrab.

-Y hasta donde tengo entendido -La chica le miro de reojo- Las priesterin, deben de cuidar de sus monarcas y no veo al rey Shura por aquí. -Geist hizo una pequeña mueca. -No soy la ilusa analfabeta que la nobleza cree.

-Sí, me doy cuenta -Se acercó a esta y miro hacia la misma dirección- ¿Quiénes son?

-Son de Nero. -Geist le miro, antes de comenzar a caminar por el callejón alejándose de los hombres.- Los que vendieron a los habitantes de las islas. Los que vendieron a nuestra república a Elíseos... -Le importo poco en ese instante que Fudo le hubiera prohibido decir que la isla ya no era un escondrijo de Piratas solamente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que las Islas tenían una forma de gobierno republicano en el cual cuyo gobernador era electo en una votación general. Un representante cada cinco habitantes... Entre esos cinco (hombres y mujeres) elegían a uno, el cual luego daba su voto en nombre del grupo.

Hasta antes del ataque de Elíseos, su madre llevaba siendo la gobernadora de las islas desde mucho antes que ella naciera.

-Sé que existe personas ruines, pero ¿Para tanto? -La chica le miro- ¿Por qué vender así a los suyos?

-Ni te haces una idea lo que hay en esas islas... -La chica le miro- Sin contar que también estábamos forjando nuestra propia armada... -Geist le observo con los ojos abiertos enormemente.- Somos reconocidos como nación propia por otras dos... El reino Ampala y el Reino de las Islas.

-¿Ampala? Ellos no pueden, están extintos. -Gioca le miro de reojo, la chica parecía contener la risa- Se supone que fueron casi exterminados y los sobrevivientes emigraron al norte... al territorio león. -Gioca sonrió de medio lado- Volvamos al palacio, quiero hacer enojar a las idiotas de las nobleza...

-Oye... -Ella era de la nobleza.

-Y tú me vas a ayudar. -Gioca sonrió ante esa aclaración.

 _Despacho del emperador, Palacio de Acrab._

-Entiendo tu problema... -Kardia observo fijamente a Calvera- Dudo que Degel... lo entienda tan fácilmente y algo me dice que no ve con buenos ojos lo que pasa.

-Camus, por más príncipe que sea, es indigno para mi hija. -Informo la mujer- Geist es Algieda, por lo tanto quien la pretenda tiene que saber sobre nuestra cultura.

-Mmm... -El hombre le miro- ¿Shura te dijo algo?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Te conozco Cal, por eso... -Informo el hombre sereno.- Shura tiene que mantener el legado que se muere... -La mujer dejo salir un suspiro- Tu hija fue criada como sacerdotisa y estoy seguro que estas orgullosa de ello. Pero a la vez estas triste, por lo mismo...

-Geist, seguramente hizo un juramento. -La condesa miro al emperador- Si Shura pide su mano, tendrá que dársela sin rechistar... Pero está el problema con Camus... y ahí tengo que decidir yo. -Cerró los ojos- Y no sé qué hacer, dado que estoy segura que Geist no quiere desposarse con ninguno...

-Pero aun así te inclinas hacia Camus.

-Shura tiene 27, Geist es una niña todavía... -Aunque la edad no es el gran problema en estos años.

-Es tu niña, la que perdiste... Lo de la edad es mentira. -El emperador le miro- No quieres darle su mano a ninguno, dado que es equivalente a perderle nuevamente. -Hizo una pausa mientras dejaba que su amiga, y amante en otro tiempo, digiriera sus palabras-Mira, si Geist fuera mi hija... Y tuviera ese pensamiento de que "si la caso con fulano tendré determinada influencia", la casaría con Camus.

-¿Por qué?

-Shura, no tiene su corona y tampoco sus tierras... -Informo Kardia, sencillamente- podrá ser el rey de los algiedos, el actual Cid, pero no tiene el poder que ese cargo le ostenta porque no tiene nación que dirigir.

-Camus, si... Él si tiene tierras y poder... -La mujer dejo salir un suspiro- Si tuviera que pensarlo así, sin duda me inclinaría por Camus... Pero... -negó con la cabeza- yo no pienso darle la mano de mi hija a cualquiera... A ningún hombre- concluyo.

-Ves, te haces drama por nada-comento al fin el emperador, obteniendo una risa de la mujer- Hay... Cal... Si no te quisiera... como te quiero.

-¿Vas a hacer la cena?

-Sí, tristemente por más que le disguste a mi hijo... Hay que hacer una cena y anunciar la partida del ejército a tierra enemiga. -Kardia hizo una leve mueca, aunque no quería realmente... Sabía que su hijo partiría entre esas huestes.

-Geist, seguramente ira con ellos. -El hombre le miro- y supongo que Camus se va a meter entre las huestes si no lo miramos.

-Sí, me parece que esos tres son inseparables ahora. -Dejo salir un suspiro- Temo por ella...

-Hablando de eso -Realizo una mueca- Golondrina me trajo un dato poco grato.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Sabes que es Nero?

-Sí, sé que es... -Apretó los dientes -¿Están aquí?

-Sí, puede que hayan seguido a Gioca... -Cerro los ojos- Sera mejor que Fudo la embarque cuanto antes a Hindis...

 _Habitaciones, palacio de Acrab._

-Tú no eres una chica normal -Las palabras cortaron la risa de Geist, no tardo en recibir la calculadora mirada de la princesa pirata- No te preocupes, no soy de las que hablan.

-¿Con normal te refieres?

-Sé que no eres normal, aunque no sé en qué sentido... -Cerro los ojos- Tu no dices nada a mi hermano del pueblo y yo no digo nada a mi hermano de mis sospechas.

-Hecho. -Le tendió la mano a la chica, al siguiente movimiento las dos tenían un cuchillo en el cuello. -Eres rápida. -Elogio.

-Tú también. -Reconoció. - ¿Me das tu palabra que si retiro mi daga retiraras la tuya? -La chica entorno los ojos- Por tu honor.

-Por mi honor, te garantizo que retirare mi cuchillo. -Las dos así lo hicieron. -No eres nada de lo que esperaba...

-Nadie espera mucho de mí, aquí en Antares, por eso mi hermano quiere mandarme a Hindis...

-¿Y tú que quieres?

-Siempre quise tener aventuras, como mi hermano.- La otra puso los ojos en blanco.

-No pidas aventuras, porque el destino trae desgracias. -Replico la otra.

-Vi la cara que pusiste en el baile -La morena le miro, se había quitado el hijab y su cabellera caía cuidadosamente por toda su espalda. Como estaban entre chicas, este era innecesario- ¿Que te dijo?

-¿Sabes de dónde vengo?

-Si te refieres al asunto de Elíseos... -Sonrió de medio lado- Si, sé de dónde vienes.

-"Él te quiere de regreso" -la media sonrisa desapareció- No he podido dormir bien, he estado todo el día con los sentidos en alerta y salí del palacio para evitar algún conflicto aquí.

-Siempre que veas venir una tormenta, recuerda que luego de esta viene el sol. -Geist le miro- Todo es pasajero en este mundo, incluso lo malo.

-Tan chiquita y tan meditabunda...

-Soy hija de una hindi y de un hombre que tiene sangre Ampala... Tener paciencia y pensar de sobra esta en mis venas.

-Mucha paciencia la de los Ampalas... -Comento Geist distraída, pensando en las veces que Alexei hacia enojar a Lithos y esta hacia hasta lo imposible para ignorarlo.

-Tanta, que han estado los últimos... -lo pensó un poco- siete años armando un ejército a escondidas para atacar Elíseos.

-¡¿QUE?! -¿EJERCITO?- ¿COMO QUE UN EJERCITO?

-Ups... -Geist no tardo en salir corriendo de la habitación, acomodándose el hijab.

 _Aposentos de Milo. Varios minutos después._

-¡MILO! -Geist entro a lo brusco, asustando a los dos nobles y los soldados presentes (Dante, Argol, Yato y Regulus)- Hay un serio problema... Uno bien grande.

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto al ver la preocupación de su amiga… Si una guerra se desataba, entre Elíseos y Ampaliak, esta afectaría directamente a los planes de Antares y Crux.

 _Continuara._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Perdonen la demora y la densidad de los primero capitulos xD..._**

* * *

 _Comienzo de un nuevo destino._

-¿Dónde está?

Recorrieron todo el palacio, no hubo lugar donde no se inspeccionara. Solo encontraron una carta, dirigida a Fudo en que solo había dos palabras: **_Lo siento_.**

-Sabía que me ocultaba algo... -Susurro el hombre mientras estrujaba la epístola- pero nunca me imagine algo así. -Dijo, aceptando algo que siempre supo.

-¿Algo como qué? -pregunto al fin Kardia, mientras observaba la expresión derrotada en el general.

-Mi hermana... no sirve ni a Hindis, ni a los piratas, ni a sus propios intereses. -Miro a su emperador- Sirve a los Amapalas... lo sospeche cuando menciono que estuvo en Laurus.

-¿Eso es malo? -pregunto al fin Milo, la verdad que ya fueran mencionados por más de una persona le ponía algo nervioso.

-Depende de quién sea el que está enfrente. -Respondió Calvera en tono frio.- Los Ampalas no son malos... pero las historias no les tratan como los chicos buenos cuando son ofendidos.

-¿Cuando son ofendidos? -Alexei le pareció algo incomodo ese momento. Había ofendido a su reina, en algunas unas (cuantas) ocasiones, y no le parecía bueno escuchar eso. Más ahora que parecía ser que estaban re armando el ejército y dudaba un poco que Lithos lo supiera... Si ella lo hubiera sabido dudaba mucho que se hubiera mordido la lengua en Eliseos.

¿Y si alguien había usurpado el trono de la joven?

-Un ejemplo son las matanzas que hicieron Elíseos y Reino del Mar. -Soltó Kardia mientras cerraba los ojos- Las "ofensas"... no son ofensas... no se refiere a insultos ¿No es así? -Shura, Geist, Fudo y Calvera negaron con la cabeza.

-Kardia, la ofensas son blasfemias hacia su cultura y creencias o asesinatos. -Informo Calvera- la religión de los Ampalas, es una de las pocas que considera verídica las otras. -La mujer cerró los ojos- Tu permitiste la existencia de otras religiones en todo el imperio, pero antes se imponía solamente la adoración a la diosa de la luna. -Abrió los ojos y le observo fijamente- En la cultura Ampala, todas las religiones pueden ser profesadas y todas deben ser respetadas. Porque ninguna es superior a la otra y ninguna posee la verdad absoluta.

-Una ofensa... es destruir su cultura. -Shura miro a Geist- o a asesinar a los sacerdotes... todo lo que podría ser una conexión con su conjunto de creencias y costumbres.

-Lo que ellos hicieron en Algieda y en Ampaliak. El pueblo contiene su cultura y los sacerdotes son representantes de su religión-Milo miro a su padre- ¿Pero este puede alterar lo que pasara en la guerra?

-Sí, me temo que puede ser que nos crucemos con ellos. -Su padre miro a Sisifo- Más que seguro quieran recuperar todo aquello que les fue robado y a cuanta persona esclavizada sea posible.

-No es muy distinto a lo que nosotros queremos -Replico el general, antes de agregar en tono solenme- Señor, dio su palabra de ayudar a Reino de Crux.

-Y la cumpliré.

 ** _Costas de Crux. Una semana después._**

No hagas estupideces.

Eso fue lo último que su padre, el emperador, le susurro. Le tocaron el hombro y se dio vuelta, un par de ojos de un frió tono celeste se asomaban entre el espacio dejado por la estola y el casco.

-¿Camus? -Se apartaron un poco de los demás soldados, Camus no tendría que estar ahí. No paso mucho hasta que Geist se unió al grupo, junto con dos hombres más.- ¿Shura? ¿Saga? ¿Geist? -miro a todos ahí presentes- ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Perdieron un tornillo?

-Ordenes de mi rey -se escusa Saga- A Manigoldo le interesa saber que pasara en Crux. Este país tiene muchas tierras en que se cultiva el trigo y ya sabes... de este salen muchos alimentos. -Hizo una pequeña mueca, mientras se acomodaba la estola azul para que no le molestara.

Tendría que seguir órdenes de Sisifo, como todos los demás, pero no le molestaba. Dado que de esa manera también estaría al tanto de lo que hiciera Antares. Y como bien le habían dicho una vez, vigila a tus amigos de la misma manera que vigilas a tus enemigos.

-¿Y ustedes? -observo a Geist y Shura.

-Estoy en deuda contigo por ayudarme a escapar de las prisiones... -Informo el derrocado rey- y el deber de Geist es cuidar mi espalda -la chica dejo salir una pequeña risa, bien sabían ellos que Geist seguiría a Milo a Crux fuera o no Shura.

-¿Y tú? -Camus le miro- ¿Por qué te arriesgas? Podrías haber vuelto a tu nación... tu padre se pondrá como loco cuando se entere.

-Estamos en época de glaciares... -Informo el otro encogiéndose de hombros- No puedo viajar a Reino de Bluegard hasta el deshielo o cuando pasen las tormentas de nieve.

-Y no querías aburrirte en el palacio con Alexei, Hyoga y Cristal ¿No? -Pregunto por demás socarrón, aunque realmente agradecía la presencia de ellos.

-Obviamente no, aparte que te he cuidado la espalda un par de veces durante el viaje -le guiño el ojo- te metes en muchos problemas Milo y solo quiero ayudar a Regulus y Yato.

-Cuando el general Sisifo se entere te regresara a Antares y créeme, estaré de acuerdo.

-¿Te crees que Sisifo no sabe que estoy aquí? -pregunto irónico Camus.

-No te preocupes por Camus -Saga le miro- yo le cuidare la espalda en combate... -le guiño el ojo- no me afectara en mucho.

 ** _Carpa de generales, dos horas después._**

Milo observo el mapa, en un sector estaba marcado en donde se cruzarían los ejércitos de Hindis, Imperio de los Leones y del Imperio de Antares. Obviamente, lo de Antares ya corrían con la ventaja de estar en contacto con el ejército rebelde. El general Dohko, un hombre claramente curtido en el arte de la guerra, había explicado en sencillas palabras lo que iban a realizar. Todo para que Souma, quien también había cruzado el rió, supiera entender de que se le estaba hablando. Aunque entendía bien, sabía que la razón de utilizar lenguaje menos técnico se debía a los años que no había recibido entrenamiento específico en el arte de la guerra.

-¿Mariscal? -El joven príncipe miro a los generales- ¿Esa ciudad atacaremos? -Recordaba muy bien esa ciudad, la gloria pasada que aun querían relatar esos muros envejecidos y la muy mala experiencia que paso ahí cuando lo vendieron por 85 monedas de plata.

-Aunque no lo crea, quien controle Mariscal, controla los puertos. -Informo la general Aquila- Entiendo que resulta chocante para usted, pero es esencial recuperar Mariscal, Ptolomeo, Havelius y Praecipua son ciudades realmente importantes.

-No importa lo que me genere el escuchar el nombre de esa ciudad -Informo Milo- lo que importa es recuperarla, es necesario controlar todo los puertos posibles.

 ** _Ciudad de Mariscal, Una semana después._**

Seguido a cada minuto por Geist, Yato, Regulus y Camus. Milo peleo con bravura ante las puertas orientales de Mariscal. Para desgracia de los ejércitos aliados, las puertas de la ciudadela habían sido repuestas hacia tiempo. Aunque había algo que ni los aliados ni el ejercito del imperio negro sabía.

 ** _Interior de las murallas, centro de apertura de puertas._**

Los hombres cayeron al suelo con la garganta atravesada por cuchillos, los que no morían por estos llegan al final de sus vidas en manos quien acompañaba a esta persona.

-¿Abrimos la puertas? -Pregunto mientras se recargaba en el timón que permitía girar las poleas del mecanismo que abría las puertas.

-¿No vinimos para eso acaso? -Dijo mientras colocaba una rosa entre sus dientes. -Apuremos, antes que Joker llegue corriendo diciendo que vienen los refuerzos.

 ** _Afueras de la ciudadela._**

-¡Se abren las puertas! -Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los hombres del Imperio negro intentaban correr hacia estas, nadie salía a brindarles su apoyo... No había tropas que les socorrieran, huían hacia la ciudad esperando poder refugiarse en esta.

 ** _Al anochecer._**

-¿Les gustan las rosas? -El general Dohko Libris se acerco moviendo una entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta? -Inquirió Sisifo, parte de su armadura estaba cubierta de sangre y lodo reseco.

-Pues... a que una de estas estaba junto al destruido sistema de apertura -Se la tendió a antico, mientras el príncipe (cuya armadura estaba cubierta de sangre) le observaba atentamente. -Sabía que alguien tenía que haber abierto la puerta, pero jamás creí que esa persona no se presentara para recibir el gracias. -Le mostró la rosa- esto era lo único que había.

-¿Nos ayudaron desde adentro?

-Y quien fue, sabía cómo cargarse a 15 hombres con cuchillo. -Agrego, mientras entornaba los ojos- hay que ser cuidadosos, si esa persona juega para su propio beneficio no debemos bajar nunca la guardia.

 ** _Cuartel de la ciudad._**

No había mucha resistencia, al ver las tropas los soldados se rindieron voluntariamente. Aquí y allá había personas llorando y agradeciendo la libertad que venía junto a los rebeldes. Milo observaba todo desde la seguridad de una habitación, fuera los soldados intentaban colocar un orden. A pesar de ser soldado, dado que Sisifo le había dejado en claro que eso era y así seria tratado, se había tenido en cuenta su sugerencia de llevar a todos los heridos al cuartel de la ciudad.

A la distancia, podía presenciar el humo negro de las hogueras donde ardían parte de los muertos pertenecientes al Imperio negro.

-Milo. -El chico dejo el marco de la venta y observo a Camus- ¿Te sucede algo?

-La primera vez que estuve en esta ciudad, fue como esclavo. -Informo- dije que no me afectaba, pero es mentira... Apenas observe la entrada occidental, sentí que la piel se me ponía como la de una gallina. -Se recargo en un pequeño mobiliario ahí presente- me siento extraño.

-¿Te crees que Souma no se siente igual? -el chico le miro- ¿O que yo no me siento igual? También estuve en Mariscal, para serte honesto en este mismo lugar... Solo que en las mugrientas celdas. -Miro hacia un costado, recordando el infierno al que fue sometido por ese "amo".- A todos este país nos trae malos recuerdos, pero la idea es enfrentarlos y demostrarles que no pueden con nosotros.

-¿Que hacías aquí?

-El hombre a cargo de este lugar quería un esclavo nuevo -informo en un tono que indicaba que no pensaba revelar más- me vendió como gladiador cuando le saque el ojo.

-Por que tengo la sospecha, que era el hombre al que atravesaste con tu espada.

-Era ese hombre y agradeceré que no vuelvas a hacerme sacar el tema. -Le miro fijamente- Sisifo te busca.

 ** _Despacho del comandante, cuartel._**

-¿Sucedió algo? -Los generales no tenían buen semblante- Supongo que sí.

-Aparentemente, no somos el único problema que tiene Apsu en este momento -Informo Sisifo, mientras le tendía una epístola- Mataron a la reina Medea hace unas semanas.

-¿Qué? -El chico tomo la carta y la leyó. Estaba firmada por el mismísimo señor del Imperio negro. Era una escueta orden de matar a todas las mujeres pelirrojas, no esclavas, que rondaran los 25 años. -Juro que no termino de entender el por qué la orden... Me refiero a la parte de "no esclavas".

-Había escuchado rumores... -Informo el general Dohko- Pero pensé que se referían a Marin.

-Yo no tengo 25 -Se escusa, algo ofendida, la general pelirroja. - ¿Rumores?

-Dicen por ahí, que una pelirroja anda matando a los altos funcionarios de Apsu. -La miro- Y si no me equivoco hace unos meses mataste a unos cuantos en la toma del pueblo de Ayec.

-Sí, pero era porque ellos estaban ahí, no ando cazando funcionarios.

-No sabía que Medea estaba muerta -informa sereno Sisifo- Hubiera agradecido que se me informara de ello.

-Nosotros tampoco. -Replicaron los dos generales al unisonó.

-¿No sabían? -Los dos negaron con la cabeza.- Entonces hay una pelirroja matando reinas y funcionarios.

-No me llamaría la atención que el objetivo hubiera sido Apsu. -Comenta pensativo Dohko- Aunque puede que si hubiera sido ella el objetivo y no él. Medea era temida por muchos, dado que era extremadamente cruel y brillante.

-Muchos se sentirán aliviados cuando sepan que ella ya no mora este mundo -Marín hizo una ligera mueca- El ánimo de muchos se alzara al saberlo.

-Por eso no se sabía -susurro Milo, los mayores le miraron- Lo acaban de decir, Medea era temida y el saber que ha muerto cambiara un poco los ánimos en las tropas. Seguramente a Apsu no le convenía que se supiera la muerte de ella. -Los mayores lo pensaron, para luego darle la razón al príncipe.

 ** _Cantina. Noche cerrada._**

-Hola guapa -El soldado se recargo al lado de la joven- Una mujer tan bonita no debería de andar sola... -Guardo silencio cuando la daga de la pelirroja se recargo velozmente en su cuello.

-Ten cuidado guapo, los soldados no son los únicos que van armados -le susurro la pelirroja mientras embozaba una sonrisa que la hacía más hermosa de lo que ya era- Si me provocas te haré una sangrienta afeitada... ¿Entendido?

-Si... si... -La chica quito el cuchillo y lo regreso a la seguridad propuesta por su capa.

-Red. -Un hombre la mirada desde el descanso de la escalera- Ven aquí y deja de jugar con los soldados, merecen un descanso luego de este agitado día.

-Me llama mi "esposo" -La joven se alejo, siendo seguido cada paso por un cuidadoso danzar de su cabellera.

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

-¿Le enviaron un mensajero a Aioria y al príncipe Shaka? -Sisifo le miro, en su opinión le estaban preguntando una estupidez- perdona... es la primera vez que estoy en algo de esta magnitud.

-Te recuerdo, que es un soldado su alteza -Le dijo en un tono helado- lo de ayer a la noche fue solo para que estuviera al tanto de todo... Que le haga participe de las reuniones, no quiere decir que tenga derecho a darme ordenes o sugerir algo que es obvio que hice. -El chico se sintió algo mal ante esas palabras, solo le había entrado la duda del momento.

* * *

-Sisifo sin duda es una piedra -Comento Geist como si nada- ¡Hey... montón de bestias! -Gruño cuando dos caballos pasaron a gran velocidad y casi se llevan por delante a Camus.

-No paso nada. -Informo Camus, mientras observaba a las dos personas alejarse.- Debe ser una familia asustada por la presencia de los rebeldes... -Comento al notar que uno de los jinetes tenia la estatura de un adolescente. Observaron la casa de gobierno local, en ese momento se estaban llevando al que hasta entonces había dirigido civilmente la ciudad. -¿Horca o prisión?

-Horca -Dijeron al unisonó Milo y Geist. Él sabía que ya tenían pensado ahorcarlo por las bajezas que había hecho con los habitantes nativos y Geist por que había escuchado a los soldados nativos decir que esperaban que los generales lo ahorcaran. Aunque nadie esperaba lo que estaba por pasar...

Una flecha surco el aire y se incrusto en la cabeza del hombre esposado (y golpeado). El alboroto que siguió a eso ninguno se lo esperaba, ellos tres se apresuraron a colocarse a cubierto. Dado que estaba la posibilidad que hubiera algún otro arquero o que entre toda esa gente hubiera alguno con puñal listo para matar.

 ** _En otra de las calles._**

-¿A qué vendrá tanto alboroto? -Pregunto Shura, recargado en una pared, Saga le miro y se encogió de hombros- la ciudad estará irritable por un tiempo... Hasta que no esté firme el nuevo gobierno, nadie gobernara realmente.

-No sé qué decirte... nunca estuve en una ciudad tomada... -Informo el soldado/espía- Siempre estuve en campos de batallas, pero nunca en ciudades sitiadas o tomadas recientemente... -Observo a una mujer acercarse a un caballo y colocar un pequeño bolso en la parte trasera de la silla.- Al parecer hay quienes no les agrada este lugar... De seguro el descontrol pone en peligro a las mujeres y las niñas, bueno a todos ¿No lo crees Shura? -El otro estaba en completo silencio- ¿Shura? -Le miro, el noble estaba completamente enmudecido. -¿Shura? Hey te estoy hablando -El joven poso sus ojos en el otro- ¿Que sucede? -Volvió su mirada a la mujer, ya no estaba.

-Juraría... que acabo de ver un fantasma. -Dijo al fin, bajo la mirada y una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla. Saga estaba seguro que el otro ni siquiera la noto.- supongo que estoy cansado, tomar ciudades no me debe de traer buenos recuerdos

Le apuñalaron en el cuello y la vi desangrarse... Ella ya no está en este mundo. Solo era una mujer pelirroja, hay miles de ella en todo el maldito mundo... y de esas miles otras tantas deben tener esa tonalidad borgoña en el cabello.

-¿El fantasma de qué? -Shura como simple respuesta se alejo de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia el origen del alboroto. -Shura... -Volvió a mirar el lugar donde había estado el caballo, esa mujer al parecer había traído un pésimo recuerdo para él derrocado rey.

 ** _Dos semanas después._**

Con el primer ejercito que se encontraron, fue con el de Hindis... Su general el príncipe Shaka, segundo en la línea de sucesión, fue completamente respetuosos con el joven monarca de Crux y los dos príncipes presentes de países extranjeros.

-Ignoraba que el reino de Bluegard nos apoyaría, hasta donde sabía estaban peleando con los afines a Derbal en Reino Azul. -Camus como simple respuesta hizo una pequeña sonrisa arrepentida- Su padre va a matarlo cuando lo sepa -Dijo al deducir el significado de la sonrisa de Camus.

-Tenía entendido que vendría el general Shijima, su hermano -Informo en tono solemne Dohko, el rubio de ojos azules le miro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hay un infante en camino y mi hermano deseaba quedarse junto a su esposa, por eso me ofrecí en su lugar. -Replico tranquilo el joven- Mi hermano tiene derecho a estar junto a su creciente familia, ya me asegurare que este favor me sea retribuido llegado el momento. -Dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa burlona.

 ** _Pueblo._**

En el pueblo cercano al asentamiento militar, no habían presentado resistencia alguna. Los pocos soldados presentes se habían rendido de antemano y los dueños habían dado la libertad a los esclavos ante la posibilidad de sanciones por parte del futuro rey. Según se había corrido el rumor, con toda intención por parte de los generales, quien fuera descubierto privando de su libertad a cualquier persona que habitara en el reino de Crux le haría una visita a doña horca y todos sus bienes serian repartidos entre los damnificados.

Yato caminaba comiendo una manzana, mientras Regulus paseaba su mirada por todas las personas que transitaban las calles. Era claro que casi todos estos habían llevado una vida de esclavo antes de ello. Según había escuchado Souma tenía pensado hacer reparto de tierras a toda esa gente para que tuviera un lugar donde vivir, una vez terminada la guerra, con una libertad de impuestos por 5 años para que pudieran sostener una vida digna hasta entonces.

-¿Gioca? -Al oír esa pregunta observo lo mismo que Yato, otra vez Gioca vestía como niño y caminaba por el lugar con la seguridad de alguien que sabe que no le prestaran atención. El pequeño mono estaba en su hombro comiendo el trozo de alguna fruta. La chica miro hacia su dirección y siguió caminando, aparentando que no les había visto... Pero bien sabían ellos que lo había hecho.

 ** _Callejón, unos minutos después._**

-No debieron seguirme, sin duda se pasan de tontos si se creyeron que estaba sola. -Yato y Regulus tenían dos filosas dagas en sus cuellos.

-Tu primo, Shaka, está aquí. -Logro decir Regulus, tal vez con eso lograran algo... específicamente no quedar degollados en ese callejón.

-¿Enserio? -La chica les miro sorprendida- Darle mis saludos, entonces. -Les sonrió al mismo tiempo que recibían soberbio golpe en sus nucas.

 ** _Carpa de Milo. Campamento del ejército. Un tiempo después._**

-¿Gioca? -Sisifo miro sorprendido a los dos jóvenes- ¿Con quién estaba?

-No tengo idea... -Regulus se seguía tocando el soberbio golpe- Pero eran adultos, ni siquiera los vimos venir.

-Uno era mujer. -Informo Yato, mientras Geist le limpiaba el corte en el cuero cabelludo.

-¿Por qué tan seguro? -Regulus le miro- Ni siquiera los vimos venir.

-Lo digo por que sentí su busto -Dijo algo sonrojado.

 ** _Continuara._**

* * *

 ** _Ptolomeo._**

Astrónomo greco-egipcio, creador de la lista de las 48 constelaciones originales.

 ** _Johannes Hevelius._**

Describió la constelación de León menor en 1687.

 ** _Praecipua._**

Estrella más brillante de la constelación de león menor.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Perdonen la demora, me olvida de editar el cap estaba escrito hace rato.**_

 ** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya (todas sus series) no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _ **Agridulce.**_

Kardia se recargo en el escritorio y se llevo la mano al pecho, apretó con firmeza los dientes. Podría gritar y llamar a los dos guardias que estarían aguardando tras la puerta, pero eso no lo haría. No dejaría que esa condenada enfermedad le ganara, no ahora que su único hijo estaba fuera de la nación y sospechaba un derrocamiento.

Ionia estaba tramando algo, por eso se había quedado con los "amigos" de su hijo. Los dos soldados que aguardaban tras la puerta no eran otros más que Argol y Dante, recordaba que los dos hombres se habían quedado enmudecidos cuando les dijo que les quería de escoltas.

Siempre supo que el infeliz quería tener el trono, no le importaba el método, solo importaba el fin. A parte su hijo no contaba con apoyo político, al cuidar de él también lo había afectado. Milo era el príncipe del que nadie sabía nada... El que había aparecido simplemente un día y nada más.

Sin contar, la notoria, apatía que su único hijo mostraba hacia casi todos los lord, por más razón que tuviera para desagradables que le fueran esos sujetos Milo necesitaba estar en paz con ellos para poder gobernar.

-Maldita sea... -Alzo la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes- maldita sea... mi condenada suerte. Solo puedo contar con que Milo se meta en el bolsillo a los príncipes aliados, porque en caso contrario le será difícil gobernar. -Cerró los ojos, mientras el dolor en su pecho volvía a menguar- Si mi hijo cuenta con ellos, podrá por lo menos intimidar a cualquiera que quiera quitarle su corona por esas vías... El apoyo del exterior es tan importante como el interno.

 _ **Reino de Crux.**_

-¿Sucede algo su alteza?

-No y si... -Milo dejo salir un suspiro- no he recibido nada de mi padre...

-Estando en guerra, la correspondencia entre usted y su excelencia debe ser limitada. -Informo en tono sereno el mayor.- Cualquier dato, por trivial que sea, puede ser utilizado en su contra.

-Lo tengo muy presente, general -Susurro Milo, realmente sentía un regusto amargo desde hacia tiempo. -¿Qué crees que pueda estar haciendo Gioca aquí? -el hombre le miro, entendía que el príncipe quería cambiar de tema- Pregunto con el único fin de hacer charla y no pensar en mi padre y todo este asunto de no poder hablar con él.

-Yato y Regulus mencionaron que estaba con dos personas, así que seguramente algo este buscando o haciendo relacionado con el nido de piratas. -Informo Sísifo, si el príncipe no quería pensar en su progenitor el trataría de ayudarle a meditar otros asuntos.

-¿Y si ese no es el motivo? -Milo le observo- ¿Para qué venir a un país que es un nido de serpientes? Puede que estén haciendo algo que pasa el límite de lo que creemos... Ella menciono que estuvo en Laurus y que los Ampalas están armando un ejército -Sísifo le observo atentamente, eso era un buen punto- ¿Y si la razón por la que está aquí tiene que ver con lo deducido por Fudo?

-De ser así, lady Gioca puede estar en grandes problemas si se cruza en nuestro camino.

-¿Por qué? -El príncipe le observo- ¿Por qué debería estar en grandes problemas?

-Por que... hubo una época en que Crux fue parte de Ampaliak... al igual que el imperio negro y buena parte de las naciones del sur... -Sísifo le observo- "Que haya guerra, siempre beneficia a los buitres" dijo uno de los más importantes gobernantes de esa nación. -tomo una fruta de las que Yato había dejado para el chico.

-¿Catalina I? -Había escuchado mucho de esa mujer durante el viaje por Elíseos. Diría incluso, sin miedo a error que la joven idolatraba a la difunta gobernante.

-No, Alejandro I el conquistador... Su hijo. -Informo el hombre.- Hasta antes de la caída de esa región... Corría el rumor que "algunos" querían que todo volviera a ser como su época dorada... -hizo una pausa.- La época dorada Ampala en la que fueron un dolor de cabeza para los Leones y todos sus vecinos... Antares solo suspiraba de alivio por que el Vayasrres estaba separándonos... de ellos.

-Kaiser se demoro a propósito -La afirmación de Milo hizo que el mayor le mirara con pena- Siempre estuve pensando eso... ¿Por que tardaron tanto los leones en intervenir en la guerra? -El rubio dejo salir un suspiro, temía que el príncipe pillara esa verdad- Algiedi era su nación aliada, pero no intervinieron hasta que no se hicieron las matanzas en territorio Ampala.

-Milo, Kaiser es el emperador del Imperio de los Leones. -Comenzó Sísifo- Entiende esto, a él como a muchos otros no le convenía que hubiera otro país con gran control militar en la región. Ni siquiera tu padre veía con buenos ojos tener otro país con la potencia armamentística del Imperio de los leones como vecino.

-¿Por qué dejo que mataran a inocentes? -Por qué es lo que hace un rey, se dijo a sí mismo. Primero pensar en su reino y luego en el ajeno- Supongo que desde su perspectiva fue correcto.

-Milo -comenzó el otro pensando con cuidado lo que iba a decir, dado que él en parte pertenecía a la nobleza de los leones.- Estas en lo cierto... Si intervinieron tarde en la guerra de Algiedi a propósito... -el menor apretó los labios, no podía creer la frialdad del general en ese momento- Pero seguramente Kaiser no había previsto la caída de esa nación, nadie la veía venir.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -Le miro fijamente, tenía que recordar que Sísifo era un general y como tal pensaba siempre con frialdad en esos temas.

-Nadie, hubiera creído que Algiedi caería... -Informo Sísifo- Ni siquiera tu padre lo creía posible, la nación de Shura cayó por que los nobles traicionaron a su propia nación... -Milo le observo pidiendo una explicación. Todos decían eso, pero no aclaraban el cómo fue la traición- Envenenaron los alimentos enviados a las tropas, interceptaron los mensajes. -El menor le observo atentamente, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba. Había escuchado lo de los mensajes, pero jamás lo de la comida envenenada.- Entregaban los recursos a los de Elíseos y Reino del Mar -El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido- La nobleza misma entrego a uno de los príncipes, el príncipe Izo iba con otros tantos refugiados hacia una zona que se consideraba segura... El grupo traidor de la nobleza lo supo y les dijo a los soldados de Elíseos hacia donde iban esos refugiados. -Dejo salir un lento bufido- Kaiser peco por confianza al igual que muchos, tu padre incluido, confiaron en que los Algiedos se la arreglarían y que cuando sus tropas intervinieran la guerra terminaría rápido...

-Pero no fue así... -Milo le miro- No fue así -repitió el chico, pensando en que hubiera hecho su padre en el lugar de Kaiser y no sabiendo que pensar al respecto ¿Su padre hubiera hecho lo mismo que el otro emperador?- personas como Geist terminaron en manos de bastardos como Lune o personas peores...

-Exacto -Susurro el mayor- Kaiser abrió las puertas a los Algiedos que llegaban pidiendo refugio, a modo de disculpa por su error. Salvo a cuantos pudo, les dio un techo donde abrigarse y tierra donde obtener su alimento.

-¿Y eso le deja dormir por las noches? -pregunto sardónico.

-No sé, tendrías que preguntárselo a él. -Informo el mayor- ¿Algo más que le inquiete?

-No, creo que no... -Dejo salir un suspiro y miro por las ventana- Creo que por hoy supere totalmente mi limite de amarga realidad... -Fijo su vista en una lejana estrella, ignorando que a miles de kilómetros, una persona hacia lo mismo.

 _ **Fortaleza, Ciudad de Nereidas, Provincia de Tritonus, Reino del Mar.**_

La joven dejo salir un suspiro mientras observaba atentamente la estrella, su madre le dijo una vez que aquellas almas destinadas a encontrarse miraban al mismo tiempo la misma estrella.

-Boberías... mamá solo era una mujer enamorada de la vida -Dijo mientras miraba hacia un costado, hacia el patio que se abría paso bajo la ventanas. Parte de la legión Castor se hallaba a sus pies mientras que la otra parte estaba en las murallas de la ciudad. Al paso que marchaban, pronto dominarían toda la frontera de Reino del Mar con el Imperio de los Leones.

-Mi lady. -La chica observo a la mujer que se aproximaba- ¿Que es una bobería según usted?

-Paradox... -La joven de 18 años le miro atentamente- Nada en particular, solo una absurda creencia que se me paso por la cabeza.

-Recuerde, su alteza, que hay personas que asesinan por absurdas creencias. -Informo la capitana de escuadrón. - Una absurda creencia, es lo que hizo que una nación se derrumbara y en otra su gente fuera casi extinta.

-Hablas acaso de nuestros vecinos del norte -La chica dejo salir una risa- Diosa santa... -La chica regreso su mirada al firmamento nocturno que desaparecía- Matar a personas por miedo que volvieran a dominar todo el sur... y atacar a otra nación por miedo a que esta se volviera el brazo que manejara la espada de los primeros. -La princesa le miro- Que ridículo.

-No fue ridículo para Elíseos o Reino del Mar... Tampoco para los nobles de Algiedi. -Le informo la mujer- Tampoco lo es para Lord Ceo, le recuerdo que ese Ampala esta entrego barcos con titanio a su padre a cambio de desestabilizar a Reino del Mar.

-Sí, tienes razón... -La chica volvió a posar su mirada en los soldados- ¿Me pregunto si sabrán que tras esta conquistas hay un jugoso negociado detrás?

-EL soldado solo sabe hacia dónde debe marchar, al igual que mi hermano solo sabía lo que tenía que robar. -La mayor le miro- Luego para que se utilizara la fuerza del soldado o la información de mi hermano es tema aparte.

-Hay Paradox... -La joven le miro- Dime una cosa... dado que siempre tienes la información que quiero escuchar. -La capitana le miro atentamente- ¿Sabes si mi padre me planeo un arreglo matrimonial con Aioria o no?

-Se dice que Kaiser y su padre traman eso, pero no es seguro. -Notifico la capitana- Al parecer el príncipe Aioria no estaba del todo de acuerdo y el emperador no quiere forzar lo que no puede combinarse.

-Me lo suponía -sonrió complacida- así que por... -Hizo cuentas- 15° vez desde que cumplí 16 años escapo de un matrimonio...

-No cante victoria su alteza -La mayor le miro- Aun quedan muchos candidatos...

-¿Y ahora quien?

-Según parece, mi hermano Saga esta en Antares... -Le dedico una fría sonrisa- el príncipe de ahí tiene su edad.

-¿No se supone que a ese solo lo conoce su padre? -La chica le dedico una mirada aburrida- Ese príncipe no se deja ver por nadie, de seguro es deforme el pobre. -Dejo salir una sonrisa burlona.

-En realidad, hermana mía, según las cartas codificadas de Saga... El príncipe es una persona MUY amable.

-Tragarme tierra, maldita sea. -La chica les miro furiosa- ¿Con él?

-Posiblemente, nuestro padre parece estar complacido con la descripción que dio Saga de él... -El príncipe mayor de Cancro sonrió burlón- Un emperador, necesita de una emperatriz.

-Primero necesitan que emperador Kardia esté dispuesto hacer un acuerdo nupcial -Gruño la chica- y que el chico también quiera... A fin de cuentas, yo no tengo nada relevante que ofrecer dado que tú eres el mayor Ángelo.

-Shaina, si nuestro padre te dice que te tires dentro de un volcán -el mayor le dedico una mirada burlona- vas y lo haces, para algo eres la hija mujer. Hazte de un buena vez la idea, que estas para hacer los grandes "sacrificios" -Salió de la habitación, seguido del teniente de la legión Castor... Kanon.

-¿Quiere que le de algo para romper? -la chica miro trastocada a la capitana- Hasta a mi me enojo lo que dijo.

-Maldito sea Mascara de Muerte -Gruño la chica antes de tomar una delicada pieza de cerámica y estrellarla contra una pared, aunque tenía que darle la razón a su hermano mayor. Había veces que era el hermano mayor comprensivo y otras en que era la persona que más odiaba.- Paradox, necesito que averigües lo que mi hermano sabe de ese principito anónimo...

 _ **Habitación del Príncipe.**_

-Vigila a la retoña, Kanon. -Ordeno el joven, mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón con copa en mano- Mi hermana va a estar hecha una cólera un rato... Una peligrosa cobra mejor dicho.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de aya? -Le miro el hombre- soy un teniente, no la niñera de su hermana menor a la que usted misma enojo.

-Solo le plantee un posible futuro, no es mi culpa que la bambina no sepa tomar de buena manera un posible futuro.

-No eres precisamente el mejor para plantear esos futuros.

-No sé que hace tanto drama -El hombre le miro- A mi me espera una boda cuando regrese a Cancro y no me estoy quejando.

-Por qué tu mismo elegiste a Helena como esposa. -Le recordó el gemelo- La has cortejado desde hace tiempo, por eso no te quejas. -El otro sonrió burlón ante la acusación.

-Detalle menor que no viene al caso -Alego el joven- nada tiene que ver con que haya estado cortejando a la dulce Helena con el hecho que mi hermana es una testaruda que no sabe controlarse.

-Según lo que dice Saga, el príncipe Milo es un joven muy entusiasta con un gran sentido de lo que es la lealtad y el honor.

-También dice que puede ser algo imprudente y ceder medianamente pronto su confianza a otros -Movió la copa.- Sin importar el origen de esa persona, aunque esa confianza siempre esta medida.

-En otras palabras, mi hermano lo considera alguien que podría ser un poderoso aliado si te ganas su confianza.

-O tu peor enemigo si te pones en su contra -Le miro a los ojos- tu hermano dejo muy en claro lo que le mando a hacer a ese traidor, sin consentimiento del emperador. -Bebió otro trago- Pero Shaina sabe lidiar con esa clase de hombre y tener bajo nuestro parcial control las dos orillas del Vayasrres es muy tentador.

-Ángelo...

-¿Qué?

-Deja de colocar casas sobre la arena. -Sentencio el teniente.- No seas insensato y no fantasees porque solo estas suponiendo.

-Sí, lo se... Tristemente es así.

 _ **Cocina, Palacio del Sol, Ciudad Imperial de Sagitrarri, Imperio de Los Leones.**_

-Disculpen -Un soldado ingreso- ¿Alguno ha visto a Lady Lithos? -los cocineros negaron con la cabeza- Si por alguna razón alguno la ve, decirle que su alteza la busca.

-Su alteza -Uno de los cocineros observo a la joven que comía cerezas en almíbar tras otra mesada- ¿Alguna razón para esconderse?

-No, para nada. -Dijo la chica, ya iba por casi la mitad del contenido.

-Su alteza, mi reina -La más anciana de las mujeres, al igual que todos los cocineros presentes de origen Ampala, se acerco a esta- ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que siempre baja por cerezas en almíbar las últimas semanas? -La chica le miro- Siendo el hecho que nunca antes fue adepta del dulzón sabor del almíbar.

-No, creo que no. –Informo serena, mientras engullía otra de las delicias rojas.

-Señorita -Otra de las ancianas presente le miro- como madre de casi todos los presentes- dijo la mujer- Se darme cuenta cuando una mujer tiene anteojos y claramente los está teniendo.

-¿Tan obvio es? -Pregunto la chica, antes de sentarse tras una mesada en un taburete.

-Sí. -Dijeron todos los presentes al unisonó.

-No puedo creerlo... -Admitió la chica, realmente le costaba creer que estuviera esperando un bebe. Aun no lo había confirmado, pero hacia semanas que se sentía extraña. Eh ir con el médico de la corte, le parecía aterrador...

La simple idea de tener un bebe en su vientre, le aterraba aun más. La idea de que algo le pasara a esa criatura, cerró los ojos para espantar la idea.

-Su alteza -La anciana le puso una mano en el hombro. - ¿Por que llora? -la chica se seco las lagrimas.

-Los primeros en enterarse de mis dudas, son los cocineros, es hilarante. -Dijo la chica tratando de ocultar en su voz, la angustia que aun estaba en sus ojos.

-No se preocupe, a diferencia de los demás criados, los cocineros no somos chismosos. -Informo un joven con una apacible sonrisa.

 **Habitación, aposentos reales, esa misma noche.**

-Li... -El chico entro a la habitación, encontrándose la chica ya acostada- Li... -Se sentó al lado de la joven- No te sale fingir dormir.

-¿Tanto se nota? -Abrió los ojos y le observo.

-Sí y dado que ya no puedes seguir con la treta de que estas durmiendo -Le miro atentamente- ¿Nos honrarías a mi padre y a mí con tu presencia en la cena?

-¿Quienes más van a estar?

-Quirón y un par de lores... que tristemente están aquí porque mi padre no está en la capital.

 **Comedor menor.**

Apenas la fragancia del cerdo asado llego a la joven, esta tuvo que taparse la boca y salir del comedor. Todos incluso los sirvientes que servían la cena se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Habituarte a eso, Aioros -El emperador atajo a su hijo que estaba por ir tras la joven- Los siguientes meses pasara seguido. -Soltó el brazo de su hijo, quien no tardo en saber en donde se había metido la mujer.

 **Jardines.**

-¿Algo que decirme? -Pregunto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo molesto... entendiendo por que la mujer de golpe le había estado evitando- Tres meses casados... -le recordó- y sigues ocultando cosas.

-Aioros, no me siento bien. -Informo la mujer, mientras se quitaba el pelo del rostro.

-Lithos, lo que me ocultabas antes... Entiendo que tenías problemas con esos secretos, pero ocultarme que...- En eso noto que la mujer tuvo que recargarse en uno de los pilares de la galería para estarse en pie.- No te vengas a desmayar ahora. -Le sujeto con cuidado, para luego observar los labios pálidos.- Lithos... -Dijo preocupado, olvidándose de la rabia que hacia segundo había aparecido...

 **Aposentos reales.**

-Mi lady, a partir de ahora debe ser cuidadosa -Informo el médico real- en especial, no podrá montar acaballo hasta terminado el embarazo. -La chica con los ojos cerrados asintió.- También sería aconsejable que llevara un embarazo tranquilo, en otras palabras manténgase lejos de las espadas hasta que este termine.

-De eso me asegurare yo, no se preocupe -Informo Aioros, mientras observaba a la mujer.- ¿Mas o menos para cuando?

-Pues... -Miro a la mujer- No sabría decírselo a ciencia cierta, dado que ella es Ampala...

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -el príncipe le miro desconfiado- no deja de ser una mujer.

-Aioros, las ampalas no tenemos periodo... -la chica le miro, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.- Hace unas semanas que me siento...

-¿Extraña? -el médico anciano sonrió- entonces calcule unos ocho meses a partir de hoy. -El médico se retiro con una reverencia y dejo a la joven pareja sola, Aioros se sentó en la cama y retiro parte de la cabellera de la chica de su frente.

-¿Embarazada? -Sonrió con cariño.- ¿Que más podría pedir? -La chica realizo una humilde sonrisa, no quería dejar salir el pensamiento lúgubre que le rondaba por la cabeza.

 _ **Continuara.**_

Síndrome o Génesis de Alejandria.

...Otras características o alteraciones que se dan en las personas con el génesis de Alejandría es que carecen de vello facial, corporal, púbico o vello anal (no incluyendo el cabello de su cabeza, de sus orejas, narices, cejas y pestañas). Además de los signos ya descriptos las mujeres no menstrúan, pero son fértiles.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Complot.**_

-Sísifo. -Milo ingreso a la carpa del general, este le miro y dejo de analizar el mapa que tenía delante.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Sí.

-¿No te es raro que nos estemos encontrando con tantas victorias o rendiciones...?

-Justo eso estoy tratando de analizar, su alteza -Admitió el hombre, llevaba cuatro meses ya de campaña y controlaban más de la mitad del país.- Hemos recibido una carta del General Dhur.

-¿Dhur?

-El príncipe Aioria, el apellido de los nobles del Imperio de los Leones es Dhur. -Milo sonrió algo avergonzado, se había olvidado del apellido de los leones.- Dice que se ha encontrado con pueblos que se rindieron sin oponer resistencia y algo más...

-¿Qué? -Sísifo le entregó la misiva- ¿Alguien asesinó a los líderes locales del Imperio Negro? -Pregunta, antes de leer la misiva. Sísifo se sorprendió, parecía como si el príncipe por un segundo hubiera sido capaz de leerle la mente.

-Así es... -Milo leía la carta con la pulcra letra de Aioria- Al parecer, por eso no estamos encontrando mucha resistencia. -Sísifo miro el mapa- todas las tierras en que no hay resistencia en su mayoría luego nos proveen recursos. -Milo observó el mapa, este no era otra cosa más que un mapa agrario.- Alguien quiere que el ejército reciba recursos de estas zonas.

-¿Pero quién? -Milo lo pensó un poco- ¿Quien aparte de Crux se beneficiaria con todo esto?

-Exacto. -Sísifo le miró- Quien a parte de Crux, que consigue su independencia, De los Leones y Lemuria que obtienen calma en su frontera y nosotros que obtenemos un aliado en estas orillas... Se beneficia con la victoria de Crux.

-En eso tienes toda la razón, pero siento que algo se nos está escapando.

-Hindis... también se beneficia. -Sísifo le miró fijamente- ¿Le recuerdo quien dirige a los guerreros de esa nación?

-El príncipe Shaka. -Replicó Milo, se preguntaba qué diablos había tras esa pregunta.

-¿Y primo de quien es, su excelencia, el príncipe Shaka? -Milo pensó en la niña de cabellera castaña que había burlado la seguridad de un palacio en Antares, pero lo luego lo medito- Pero sigo sin entender por qué... No veo la razón, se que Hindis lo hace porque necesita de Lemuria... Tienen una relación estrecha comercial, por eso estaría interviniendo... - Sísifo bebió un poco de la copa que tenía al alcance de su mano-Lo cual solo me deja la otra opción.

-¿Cual? -Interroga Milo, dado que él no veía otra opción. Honestamente no veía ninguna otra opción.

-Que sean los Ampalas.

-¿Y ellos que ganan? -él no entendía que podrían ganar ellos en esa guerra.

-Esa es la pregunta que me acosa en este momento... -Sísifo le miro fijamente- que ganan al intervenir en esta guerra, si es que son ellos los que están interviniendo -Milo miro el mapa, luego pensó en todo lo vivido en ese instante. Las victorias, el dominio rápido que estaban obteniendo sobre el Imperio negro... El imperio que comercializaba con Elíseos y Reino del Mar principalmente.

-Creo saber que buscan. -Miró al general- ¿Y si lo que buscan es dejar sin recursos a Elíseos y Reino del mar?

-¿Disculpe?

-El Imperio comercializa con ellos, las zonas de fácil dominio nutre al ejercito -Sísifo observo el mapa- y si lo que ellos buscan es que Elíseos y Reino del Mar dependan exclusivamente de sus propios recursos.

-Hecho que no será suficiente para todo su pueblo. -Sísifo levantó la vista del mapa y observó a Milo- Bien pensado, su excelencia.

-Pero, puede que me equivoque y haya otra razón.

-Si la hay... -Sísifo dejó salir un suspiro derrotado, realmente se le acaban las ideas al respecto al tema- quien quiera que esté involucrado está jugando muy bien sus cartas.

-Tan bien que no logramos ver a quien tenemos enfrente. -Replicó Milo, ante de morderse el labio inferior. Gesto que Sísifo bien había aprendido identificar como un gesto de nerviosismo o inconformidad.

 _ **Salón comedor, Castillo en las montañas del este**_

 _-Pueden sentarse._ -Todos los presentes tomaron su respectivo lugar en la gran mesa, encabezada por una mujer cuya mirada podía intimidar hasta el punto de hacerte temblar hasta los huesos. _-Informen.  
_

 _-Todo procede según lo planeado, los ejércitos aliados no están hallando gran resistencia o directamente no la encuentran.  
_

 _-En el territorio invadido por leones he oído que el general Dhur sospecha de una trampa o alguna actividad similar._ -notifica un hombre de considerable tamaño y cabellera alba.- _Lo mejor sería limitar nuestra acciones en ese lugar, no queremos que sospechen...  
_

 _-Jamás sospecharan de ustedes. -_ Informó una jovial voz de mujer, su propietaria hacía girar su boina entre sus dedos...- _Están creídos que somos Ampalas...  
_

 _-Aunque estemos negociando con ellos, no somos sus perros... -_ La líder miro a la joven de reojo.- _Joker. Eh de felicitarte por haber causado eso, aunque me apena que tuvieras que quedar como doble agente ante tus parientes.  
_

 _-Red, no hay nada que agradecer -_ La adolescente le miró fijamente, profundo rencor anidaba tras su castaña mirada- _Con_ _tal de ver pagar a Elíseos y Nero por lo que hicieron, cuenta conmigo..._ -El mono se subió a su regazo y emitió un ruido para llamar la atención de la chica.- _y Tonto, por supuesto._

 _-Según la información que dominó_ -Informó una tercera mujer- _El general león el príncipe Aioria Dhur, se ha puesto en camino con una breve escolta para interactuar directamente con sus aliados. Los cuales ahora están en las áreas cercanas de la meseta de Goldie.  
_

 _-¿Que haremos Red?_ -Un hombre de cabellera celeste ondeada, que jugaba con una rosa roja, le miró fijamente- _Capitana, esperamos sus órdenes.  
_

 _-Ordenen dejar de intervenir, pero de a poco..._ -Sonrió suavemente, se retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro y lo puso tras su oreja- _Si de golpe sésamos con nuestras actividades notaran que sabemos que sospechan de nuestra existencia. Aunque estén equivocados con respecto a las banderas a las que servimos._

 _-Un tema aparte, según el último mensaje la curandera viene en camino._

 _-Ya era hora de tener un médico entre nosotros. -_ Comento la tercera mujer- _Depender de la botánica de "D"_ -Negó con la cabeza- _no siempre es de fiar._

 _-Es porque me he especializado en venenos, no en antídotos._ -Le replica el susodicho con una burlona sonrisa.

 _ **Campamento del Ejército de Antares. Cuatro noches después.**_ _  
_

-¿Y ahora porque te mueves?-La somnolienta voz de Regulus le hizo estarse quieto, compartían carpa y era claro que este estaba al tanto de cada cosa que hiciera mientras se supone que estaba dormido.

-No dejo de pensar.

-¿En? -Regulus se movió y le dedicó una expresión adormilada, a esa hora de la noche era mejor dormir. Dado que en cualquier momento les pondrían en marcha nuevamente.

-En Gioca Myo Alcalá.

-Deja el tema, ya te lo dijo Milo varias veces. -El castaño se dio vuelta- si vas a andar molestando por eso, vete a otro lado... quiero dormir.

-Regulus...

-Quiero dormir, Yato.

 _ **Campamento del ejército de Crux. Al mismo tiempo.  
**_

-Otra rosa más. -Souma observaba el total de ocho rosas que reposaban sobre una mesa cercana a él. - ¿Que pueden significar? -Esas ocho habían sido encontradas en cercanías de cuerpos de ex funcionarios del imperio negro. Los cabezas de la región.

-Según un botánico al que consulte -Dohko le observó atentamente- Se llaman Bloody Rose.

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve? -Inquirió Marín.

-Que esas plantas no son autóctonas... Son de una zona específica del mundo y hasta el momento el botánico solo las había conocido dibujadas.

-General, por favor, deje el misterio y díganos de dónde son autóctonas esas flores... -Pidió Souma, tres de las últimas habían aparecido dentro de la boca de las víctimas.- Puede que así podamos entender su significado.

-De Reino de Algiedi.

-¿No hay dos algiedos en el ejército de Antares? -Pregunto la pelirroja con recelo.- ¿Crees que sepan que significa?

 _ **Campamento de Antares,**_ _**Mañana siguiente.  
**_

-Condena a muerte. -Todos se quedaron estáticos o enmudecidos cuando tanto Geist y Shura revelaron el significado de esa flor.

-Significa condena de muerte... -Souma lo pensó un poco- ¿Y porque estaba en donde abrían la puertas de Mariscal?

-Eso es más complejo, tendrían que conocer nuestros mitos... -Informó Geist- La Bloody rose es una de las flores sagradas, aunque en realidad es blanca -Tomó una de las rosas- No roja...

-¿Y cómo vuelves una rosa blanca en roja? -Preguntó dubitativo Milo, si la chica respondía con magia se atravesaría con su propia espada.

-Colocas el tallo de la flor en una sustancia específica que tiñe los pétalos - Informó la joven, pero observó atentamente la flor- Pero me intriga saber... porque las tiñeron...

-En el mito, la bloody rose se tiñe de rojo con la sangre del enemigo derramada, Geist. -Shura le miró de reojo- conocí a alguien que teñía las rosas y las dejaba junto a los traidores de la corona.

-¿Ese alguien está vivo? -Interrogó Milo, Shura negó con la cabeza. Al oír ese dato, la gran mayoría comenzó anidar dudas hacia Shura. Podría ser que el hombre supiera cómo teñirlas y ordenará a la sacerdotisa llevar a cabo los asesinatos.

-La última vez que le vi, vomitaba sangre y tenía tres flechas incrustadas en el pecho. Era uno de mis... -dejo salir un suspiro- amigos, las flechas le dieron al intentar protegerme. -Milo sintió un regusto amargo, estaba seguro que Yato sería capaz de meterse en medio entre el trayecto de una flecha y él.- Estaba bajo mis órdenes, realizaba misiones de exploración y a nombre de mi padre se encargaba de interceptar a traidores...

-En otras palabras, era un Khuni* de la nobleza... -Informó Aioria con ligero recelo.- Cada vez que le pregunte a Izo por ellos nunca me quiso decir...

-Por qué Izo tenía conocimiento limitado de ello -Los ojos de Shura transmitieron un frió ligeramente intimidante- Tenía 7 cuando inició la guerra en la zona cordillerana con Reino del Mar, 9 años cuando inició la parte más cruda de la guerra o sea cuando ingresó Elíseos a esta y 14 cuando terminó... Su conocimiento sobre movimientos militares eran poco y nada. -La idea que Aioria interrogará a su hermano le cayó, claramente, mal demasiado mal- Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro.

-¿Que tan seguro estás que él está muerto? -Preguntó al fin Marín, no quería que todo quedara en un momento de tensión por demás palpable...

-Si Dite estuviera con vida... -Shura se detuvo, hizo una pausa y tomo un poco de aire- Me prometió que si algo me pasaba protegería a Izo, si no está junto a mi hermano... es porque está muerto. -Hizo una pausa- A diferencia de otros guerreros, los algiedos sabemos mantener nuestros juramentos. Y él me juró proteger a mi familia en mi ausencia.

-Si hizo un juramento, más que seguro lo cumpla -Al decir esto, Geist se dispuso a seguir a Shura, saliendo de la carpa. Ya de antemano sabía que hablarían los de Crux y los Leones apenas tuvieran privacidad, cada quien en su respectivo campamento, y honestamente no le agradaban para nada las palabras.

 _ **Arroyo.**_

-Shura no iría a mentirnos -Informó Milo, mientras se sentaba en una roca y observaba a Sísifo, Regulus e Yato. -¿Por qué tan lejos de las carpas?

-Por que el suelo está cubierto de hojas de pino que suenan cuando se pisan y porque estamos lejos de todos ellos. -Informó Sísifo- ¿Por qué tan seguro de ello?

-Porque me juro que hasta que no estuviera saldada su deuda me seria leal...

-¿Disculpa? -Sísifo le miró aterrado- ¿Cuando?

-Luego de que lo sacáramos de las arenas de combate -dejó salir un suspiro- Mientras estábamos en estas lo hirieron y por una breve brecha de tiempo quedó indefenso... en ese corto tiempo evite que un imbécil lo matara.

-¿Y por qué contigo y no con Saga? -Regulus le miró, brevemente recordaba ese instante en que Milo salvo a Shura. Pero si no se equivocaba, Saga estuvo más tiempo junto al derrocado soberano.

-Porque Saga es un espía y solo un idiota tiene una deuda de honor con un espía. -Informó Milo con una media sonrisa- ¿O porque crees que mantengo a Shura cerca de Saga?

-Espere usted... -Sísifo se quedó enmudecido y luego sonrió- Ya veo... Muy buena jugada su alteza.

-Hagan el favor de no revelar a nadie esa información, Saga de por si nunca baja la guardia... -Sonrió como niño al que descubren en una travesura- Pero tienen una leve confianza con Shura, dado que cree que este le debe una "deuda de honor"...

-Mantén a tus enemigos vigilados y a tus amigos aun más. -Sísifo se cruzó de brazos.-Perdone por obligarnos a contar su secreto.

-Tarde o temprano te iba a tener que contar. -Informó el noble con una media sonrisa- Aunque realmente no quería que se enterara. -Agrego por debajo, cuando comenzaron a volver hacia el campamento.

 _ **Molino destruido, En el interior del bosque.  
**_

-Joker.

-Sake. -La niña sonrió a quien tenía enfrente- Oí decir que estabas llamando al Joker... ¿Acaso no sabes que se considera una imprudencia?

-No, si sé muy bien que le quiero pedir al Joker. -Informó en tono frió y mirada indiferente- La única forma de hacer un trato con el Joker, es saber muy bien que le estas pidiendo.

-¿Y qué quieres? -preguntó mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre la alta viga, lejos del hombre que aguardaba de pie en el suelo.

-Primero que me digas como estas, tu hermano más que seguro esperará saber de ti. Mantiene un constante intercambio de correspondencia conmigo.

-Dile que estoy bien, con muchos amigos y amigas… -Sonrió burlona ante la mueca tras el "amigos"- ¿Lo segundo?

-Que averigües todo lo posible sobre el Imperio Negro y los generales de Crux.

-¿Perdón? -Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, al parecer Sake hoy estaba con humor para hacer bromas- ¿Quieres espiar a tus propios aliados?

-Si todo sale como se planea, es mejor saber con quienes nos tendremos que ver a un futuro. Dudo que dejen hacer a Souma lo que se le plazca.

-Oh… -Sonrió nuevamente, para luego recargarse en la madera usando los brazos como almohada- temes que conviertan al niño en un títere de sus ambiciones.

-Exacto.

-Ok. Sake... investigare. -Hizo una pausa- Pero no te será barato.

 _ **Campamento de Hindis.**_

 **-General**

 **-¿Que sucede?** -Pregunta Shaka mientras baja de su corcel.

 **-El general de Crux Dohko Librais está aquí.  
**

 **-Enseguida lo atiendo** -Le entregó las riendas al guerrero.

 _ **Carpa.**_

-General Librais. -Saludo cordialmente al hombre.

-Su excelencia -El mayor realizó una reverencia.- Me llamo la atención no verlo con su ejército.

-Fui a hacer unas preguntas, vi a un viejo conocido de un pariente. -Informo el rubio dando entender claramente que no pensaba dar nombres- Quiero saber donde se ha metido mi pequeña prima. Un país en guerra no es lugar para una jovencita.

-mmm... ya veo.

-Me dijeron que la vieron, pero no supieron decirme a donde fue. Así que por el momento, me alivia saber que aún respira.

-Ha de estar preocupado por ella. -Puntualizó el mayor, le había llegado el rumor de que el joven realmente parecía preocupado ante la posible presencia de una pariente en sus tierras.

-Dado que soy el único en el ejército de Hindis que la conoce, no puedo mandar a otros a buscarla. -Informa con pesar el joven rubio- Honestamente me gustaría dar con ella... Mi padre se entristecerá mucho si algo le pasara, es su sobrina favorita. -Hizo una mueca- Incluso podría decir que la quiere más que a sus hijos... Gioca es su adoración.

-¿Celoso de ella? -Pregunta ligeramente dudoso, llegando a sospechar si realmente la razón por la que el príncipe podría estar buscando a su prima era por miedo a que algo le pasara.

-¿Qué? No, para nada... -Hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia- En realidad, me llevo mejor con ella que con mi hermano y mi otro primo.-Hizo una pausa- Perdone, creo que mi preocupación por mi prima me hizo tomar otros caminos -Se sirvió un poco de un exquisito licor en la copa más cercana- ¿Que necesita?

-Hemos recibido la visita del general Aioria Dhur... Sus tropas están a dos días de nosotros.

-En lo personal no me cae bien el príncipe Aioria... Pero es un buen general eso no lo puedo negar.

-¿Por qué no le agrada?

-En ocasiones es muy impulsivo. -Hizo una pausa- Seguramente sabe del traidor que tiró por la ventana.

-Eso escuche.

-Por favor, el asunto de mi prima extraviada en estas tierras mantenerlo en secreto. -Shaka le dedicó una mirada solemne- entienda que podría ser usada en contra de los intereses de Crux,

-¿Disculpe?

-Yo no pondré esta nación por encima de la vida de mi prima. -Hizo una pausa en donde sus ojos se ensombrecieron- Ella es más importante que la libertad de su pueblo y el bienestar de su rey.

-Entiendo sus razones, no se preocupe. -Aunque saber esa información le resultaba un trago por demás amargo. Si la chica estaba dando vueltas por el país, podría caer en las manos de los sujetos equivocados... Tener a Hindis en contra, no era algo que les conviniera en ese preciso instante.

 _ **Continuará.**_

*Khuni: Asesino en bengalí


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Rosa y corazones.**_

Albafica mentalmente maldijo a sus superiores, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento es estar en ese barco camino a un país en guerra. En su antiguo punto de vigilancia las riñas con Elíseos eran menores, pero ahora lo mandaban con el grueso del ejército en Crux. Junto con él había una buena cantidad de soldados que eran enviados con el fin de reemplazar a las bajas por fallecimiento o por heridas. Aunque él no seguiría el mismo camino que estos, no por supuesto que no.

Le tocaba un labor mucho más feo que el de ir al combate.

Tenía que realizar espionaje. Había rumores que habían puesto nervioso a Kardia y este había decidido enviarlo a él. Dado que enviar a otro que no contara con el visto bueno del emperador hubiera hecho dudar de la fiabilidad de sus mensajes.

-Localizar a Nero… -Dejó salir un gruñido- Como si yo supiera quienes son los de Nero… -Este trabajo es más para Fudo, él sí sabe quién es cada uno ahí y seguramente se movería como pez en el agua. -Por que es claro que Fudo seguramente mantiene algún viejo contacto de sus épocas de marino...

No es como si no hubiera hecho espionaje antes tras las líneas enemigas, pero ahora lo mandaban tras una agrupación que no servía a ninguna bandera. Y por lo que le había informado Fudo, eso era lo peor… Los de Nero solo se preocupaban por sí mismos y por el oro que podrían poner en sus bolsillos.

Y el principe del segundo imperio más grande era mucho oro en sus bolsillos.

El simple rumor de que Nero quería ponerle las manos encima al príncipe Milo de Antares había generado una profunda angustia al enfermo emperador. Su cuerpo no soportaría un disgusto como lo era el secuestro de su pequeño retoño… SU único retoño. Si hacía volver a Milo podría precipitar las cosas, hacer que las personas que estaban tras él (si era cierto el rumor) intentarán ponerle las manos en un adrede apresurado y dicho acto podría costarle la vida al muchacho de 19 años.

Dejo salir un nuevo bufido, sí sin duda le habían dado el peor de los trabajos.

 _ **Periferias del campamento de Antares, al mismo tiempo.**_

Milo se había alejado del campamento aprovechando un momento en que nadie le observa o eso creía.

-¿Por qué me siguen? -Las dos figuras no tardaron en dejarse ver.

-Por que estamos preocupados por ti -Informó Camus antes de aproximarse a él- ¿Que te pasa?

-Siento que algo está pasando, algo grande y todos somos ciegos ante ese hecho. -Fue la sencilla replica que dio, realmente saber que algo pasaba frente a sus propias narices y no ser capaz de verlo le estaba enfureciendo.

-¿Algo como que? -Camus formuló la pregunta para Milo, pero observo a Geist. Esta había estado actuando raro los últimos días, tan raro que había comenzado a levantar sospechas al príncipe del norte.

-No lo sé… -Admitió el chico.

-Pero ella si -Milo observó a la muchacha- Si lo sabe, por eso ha estado esquivando a todo el mundo incluso a Shura… -Camus le observó fijamente- lo lamento, pero ya no puedo guardar tu secreto.

-¿Qué secreto?

-Veo... el futuro, Milo. -El chico separó los labios y luego los junto.- Hay cosas que se antes de que sucedan, pero muchas veces las veo de forma confusa... y no logro identificarlas a tiempo.

-Es un chiste. -Miro a Camus y luego a la muchacha- Déjense de bromas, honestamente no estoy de humor para ello.

-Milo, no estamos bromeando... la razón por la que jamás conté lo que podía hacer es que cada vez que pasaba por mi mente la idea, veía mi muerte llegar de forma violenta. -Miro al chico, dejo salir un profundo suspiro y luego observo al otro príncipe- Y Camus, no he dicho nada porque no estoy segura de lo que veo…

-Y en el hipotético caso de que realmente veas el futuro… -Milo realmente creía que sus amigos le tomaban el pelo- ¿Que es lo que ves?

-Un campo con el suelo incrustado de armas, como si fuera el escenario tras una guerra -La chica comenzó a caminar- Aunque esto no es lo único que hay… Al fondo de todo hay una lomada donde tres personas que sujetan banderas… Cuando quiero caminar para saber cuales son las banderas, desaparecen

-¿Es lo único que has visto? -pregunta al fin Camus, luego de un largo silencio entre los tres.

-No.

-¿Qué más has visto? -Pregunta Milo escéptico, robando la pregunta que pensaba formular Camus.

-A ti siendo coronado. -Milo sintió que el corazón se le detenía, "a ti siendo coronado" solo presagiaba una cosa.

-No creo que veas el futuro, Geits -La chica percibió el dolor en la voz del joven, por lo cual tanto Camus como ella prefirieron dejar a Milo digerir la noticia. Una que claramente le llevaría mucho tiempo asimilar.

-¿A donde ibas? -Pregunto Camus al fin, luego de un prolongado silencio. Al igual que Milo, por un deseo egoísta y sentimental no quería jamás hallarse en el día en que fuera gobernador de su nación.

-A ningún lado, solo quería alejarme de Sísifo un rato. -Informó el muchacho antes de reanudar su caminata, aunque esta ocasión se dirigía hacia el campamento.

-Si te sirve de algo… -La chica comenzó a caminar- Hay una mujer sujetando un bebé mientras la corona es puesta en tu cabeza… -El chico se detuvo.- Creo que ella es tu emperatriz.

-No sirve, pero gracias por intentarlo. -Fue la distante respuesta de Milo.

 _ **Taberna, Pueblo cercano.**_

-Una de dos… O no te gustan las mujeres o sigues amando a alguien de tu pasado.

-¿Eh? -Shura dejó de observar el tarro de cerveza, algo le decía que Geist lo comería crudo si se enteraba que había expuesto su vida de esa forma. Aunque más que seguro la muchacha supiera que nada le pasaría y por eso se había desaparecido un rato antes de que ellos salieran del campamento.

-Que has ignorado a toda las damas… -Informó el espía de Cancro como si nada- También está el caso de que… no tengas apetito… Pero me es algo difícil de creer, dado que has estado rodeado de hombres y si apreciaras las curvas femeninas te...

-Sería una falta de respeto, si buscara una compañía femenina.

-¿Falta de respeto a quien o que?

-A la memoria de mi esposa.

-¿Tu que? -Saga sintió que la mitad de la cara se le paraliza… Hasta donde había entendido todo el tiempo, la prometida de Shura era Lithos, pero el anunciamiento del compromiso nupcial se había interrumpido por el recrudecimiento de la guerra. También recordaba que Shura había despreciado a toda las damas Anticas diciendo que era de esperar que las reinas fueran mujeres hábiles en el dominio de las armas. En ningún momento había dado a entender que fuera viudo o que en algún momento de su vida hubiera contraído matrimonio.

-Me case en secreto tres meses antes de acabar la guerra. -Fueron las secas palabras del Algiedo, dando a entender que no toleraría interrogatorio alguno sobre el tema. Era claro que esa información Shura se la reservaba exclusivamente para él… al igual que los recuerdos felices con aquella incógnita dama de su pasado.

-Una única pregunta -Shura le miró y asintió, esperando la pregunta que interroga el nombre de la difunta mujer- ¿Izo sabía? Por que no recuerdo que mencionara algo al respecto...

-No, al igual que todo lo importante relacionado con la guerra, Izo lo ignoraba.

-Así que hay una dama en tu oscuro pasado… -Saga sonrió complacido- Que guardado que lo tenias…

-A ti no ha de incumbir lo que guardo para mi o no.

-Huy… -Saga hizo una mueca- Se puede seguir añorando un recuerdo, mientras pasas un buen rato.

-Le juré que siempre le sería leal… y eso voy hacer.

-Debes de ser el primero que le sigue siendo leal a una esposa muerta. -Le miró por encima del tarro de cerveza- ¿Ella lo vale?

-Cada día de mi vida… -Un amargo recuerdo surco su mente, los ojos llorosos y el piso cubierto de sangre. -Cambiemos de tema ¿Si?

-La viste morir… -Saga hizo una mueca, había visto un lúgubre destello en los ojos de Shura, acompañado de una lágrima que desciende velozmente por su mejilla. El otro ni siquiera lo ha notado, parece que no se da cuenta de la pequeña gota furtiva que acarició su mejilla. Acusando la presencia de sentimientos vulnerables en el hombre de semblante casi siempre indescifrable y austero - Disculpa por traer el tema. -Dijo al fin Saga, Shura le caía bien y ver que claramente aún amaba a su esposa le había hecho sentir miserable.

El proponiendo buscar mujeres y su camarada aun sufriendo por una pérdida añeja… La cual claramente dejó una herida eterna en el corazón del Algiedo.

-No es tu culpa Saga, la gente muere en la guerra. -Fue su seca respuesta.

 _ **Jardín invernal, Castillo en las montañas del Este.**_

 _-¿Necesitas algo hermanita?_

 _-No_ -La niña miró las flores que su hermano mayor cortaba con extremo cuidado- _¿Vas a salir de vuelta?_

 _-No, Aria, esta vez me voy a quedar…_ -Informó tras notar lo que su hermano hacía, normalmente cortaba rosas antes de salir de viaje.- _Es para cambiar el contenido de los floreros._

 _-Mmmm…. D…_ -El hombre le miró- _¿Por qué no quieres decirme?_

 _-¿Decirte que?_

 _-Cómo murieron mamá y papá_ -Su hermano bajo las tijeras y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

 _-Por que no es algo apropiado para una niña…_ -Volvió a colocar la tijera en el tallo- _Solo recuerda que ellos te amaron, nos amaron a los dos hasta el último día de su vida…_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Por qué ¿Qué?_

 _-¿Por qué los mataron? Mamá solo era una modista y papá un botánico…_

 _-Eran la modista de la gran condesa y el botánico privado del rey._ -Hizo una pausa- _Todo aquel relacionado con los reyes fueron a parar a las horcas… Tu te salvaste porque Integra te oculto. Nuestra prima, por suerte, estuvo en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto._

 _-¿Donde se ha metido In?_

 _-Ni idea, habrá salido a hacer algo para Red…_ -Hizo una mueca- _O en el peor de los casos, está entrenando con la avispa._

 _-¿Porque el peor de los casos? -_ pregunta la muchacha algo perdida.

 _-¿Acaso te has olvidado como se pone la avispa luego que In le da una paliza en los entrenamientos?_

 _-Mmmm…. Escuche a Red hablar con ella._

 _-¿Con la avispa? -Preguntó el hombre distraído._

 _-Si, quiere mandarle a supervisar los movimientos de los ejércitos._

 _-Al fin una misión interesante… In me dijo que andaba rezongando porque a Joker le daban las misiones "más interesantes"_ -Hizo una pausa- _según ella._

 _-Tengo la sensación que ella y Joker no se pueden ni ver. -_ El mayor sonrió de medio lado, dando a entender que era así. - _¿Por que siempre Red envía a Joker?_

 _-Eso es porque Joker sabe donde se mete y porque el simple hecho de ser mencionada preocupa a todos lo que oyen su nombre. -_ Sonrió taimado _.- Todos en el bajo mundo saben que no hay que meterse en el camino del Joker._

 _-¿Joker tiene reputación?_

 _-Obvio que la tiene -Sonrió burlón- Joker es una mente maestra, no solo es una niña risueña hábil a la hora de dejar sin una moneda los bolsillos del descuidado._

 _-Mmmm…_

 _-Mejor que te pongas a estudiar, la curandera está en camino y cuando llegue quiero escuchar hablar maravillas de ti._

 _-D… Tengo problemas con una de las infusiones… ¿Me ayudas?_

 _-Querida hermanita -Le observó con cariño antes de darle una rosa- Yo soy bueno con los venenos, no con los antídotos…_

 _-Estoy hablando del té, me sabe horrible cuando lo hago._

 _-¿Una dama como tu no sabe hacer un té? -Negó con la cabeza molesto, eso no era admisible- Ven que te explico de vuelta, tienes que aprender a hacer té… Es muy importante para una joven saber hacer la ceremonia del té. -Le dio un leve golpe con la rosa en la cabeza- Ponte a caminar… te lo explicare de nuevo… y no pararemos hasta que te salga bien._

 **Aposentos.**

El cepillo paso suavemente por la cabellera rojiza, enfrente suyo había un amplio ventanal donde tenía prohibido asomarse. Este daba hacía el frente del castillo, hacia la muralla que contenía el rastrillo y las pesadas puertas de madera maciza.

Tenía terminantemente prohibido ir hacia el ventanal, hacia era vista que otorgaba la salida del castillo… La vista que otorgaba el frente del jardín y el camino de gravilla que conducía hacia la puerta y luego hacia lo que fuera que hubiera al otro lado de la muralla.

- _Ya está_ -El cepillo fue dejado aun lado por la mujer que le acompañaba- _Veamos cuanto tarda tu cabello en revelarse._

 _ **Taberna, Puerto, Ciudad de Mariscal**_

Los ojos de Albafica fueron hacia cierto grupo de hombre que claramente parecen asustar al resto de los parroquianos. Uno de estos, de hombro anchos y cabellera rubia larga estaba junto a dos mujeres claramente curtidas en el arte del placer.

El hombre alzó la vista y los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, sonrió con picardía y luego ladeó su cabeza hacia otro lado para dirigirse a otro de los concurrentes. Albafica se volvió a concentrar en su bebida, no era el único que observaba al sujeto, por lo tanto dedujo que eso no llamaría la atención de nadie.

 **-No importa qué ropa llevan, un soldado siempre es un soldado.**

 **-Señor Ruse…** -Replicó uno de los hombres en el idioma nativo de Achill. **-¿Sucede algo?**

 **-El hermoso de la barra, es un soldado lo tiene escrito en toda la cara.**

 **-Hoy llegaron tropas desde Antares, puede que sea un desertor…**

 **-Puede ser** -Replicó el rubio con una sonrisa radiante, antes de que una de las mujeres rellenara su copa- **Pero lo mejor es estar seguro… Que los muchachos luego lo investiguen** -Le miró de reojo- **Muy de cerca… y si es posible, tan cerca que le permita a las espadas cortar ese bonito rostro.**

 _ **Calles.**_

Lo seguían.

Albafica maldijo para sus adentros a sus perseguidores, iniciar todo siendo acosado por algún extraño no era la mejor manera. Aunque tal vez pudiera obtener algo de información al respecto, ingresó en un callejón. Donde apresuró el paso y se desvió tras otro, perdiendo por el momento a sus acosadores.

 _ **Muelle. Una hora después.**_

 **-Vaya que es difícil de seguir.** -Albafica miró hacia los hombres que sin duda, a pesar de hablar en otro idioma, se refieren a él. Prefirió hacer como que no había notado que se referían a él y siguió contemplando los barcos amarrados en el embarcadero.

-Buenas noches caballero -El soldado ladeo la cabeza, mecánicamente llevó la mano a la espada.

-¿Se perdieron?

-No ¿Usted? -Preguntó uno- No parece de por aquí… el hecho que hable Antico, es lo más obvio. -Albafica se maldijo nuevamente, tendría que recordar que aquel que le hablara en su lengua natal desde el inicio era un posible rival.

-¿Y a ustedes que les importa?

-Nos importa, cuando su presencia molesta al jefe -Dijo otro, mientras desenvaina la espada. Albafica no tardó en imitar.

 **-Que forma de desperdiciar vidas…** -Todos se dieron vuelta y observaron una figura de mujer cubierta con una caperuza verde con adornos en plata. **-Sean inteligentes y guarden sus espadas.** -Albafica le miró confundido, no entendía ni una palabra. Aunque dedujo que era el mismo idioma que manejan los atacantes.

- **¿Y tu quien eres?**

-Si no guardan sus espadas los transformó en sapo a todos -La mujer se quitó el capuchón y Albafica vio cómo los hombres parecían temblar. -¿Valoran sus vidas caballeros? -Pregunto serena la castaña de saltones ojos verdes. Tenía el cabello sujeto con dos cintas una verde y la otra blanca. -Guarden esas espadas. -Albafica vio cómo los sujetos comenzaban a retroceder.- Largo -Ordeno con voz serena, comenzó a acercarse a Albafica, el vestido rosa claro a la altura de las rodillas se dejó ver con suavidad tras la capa.- ¿Está bien?

-Si… ¿Usted es...?

-Me llamo Flower, Agasha Flower. -La chica le tendió la mano, tenía un brazalete con flores naturales en su muñeca.- Un placer, teniente Pisco.

-¿Comó? -Albafica no quería empuñar su arma contra una mujer.

-Soy el contacto de su padre, "curandera". -El hombre guardó la espada, le habían dicho que buscara a una curandera. La mujer sacó su otro brazo de debajo de la capa y le mostró un brazalete de escorpión de bronce.- No haga que me arrepienta, teniente, nuestra charla es corta y procure preguntar sólo lo que necesita. -Hizo una pausa mientras escondía una vez más su brazo bajo la caperuza- Usted no es el único asunto a resolver en este país. -Comenzó a caminar- según la carta una vez terminada la reunión he de darle el brazalete, mis servicios ya no serán necesarios.

-Tengo entendido que usted me brindara información sobre Nero. -Replicó mientras comenzaban a caminar, donde la mujer le puso al tanto de la información que solicitaba.

* * *

-Una última pregunta.

-¿Cual?

-Quisiera saber: ¿Porque le tuvieron tanto miedo?

-Por que muchos creen, que soy una bruja… Ellos claramente forman parte de ese grupo.

-¿Y lo es? -la chica dejó salir una amable risa ante la pregunta, Albafica no creía en las brujas y dudaba que esa joven fuese una. Un ser de mirada tan noble no podría ser un ente diabólico como lo eran las brujas.

-No. Aunque en algunos casos, me sirve que así me crean… -El teniente se hacía una idea en qué momentos a la mujer le convenía que le creyeran una bruja. -¿Algo más que desee saber?

 _Continuará._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Terciopelo.**_

Corría por el amplio jardín, su madre por primera vez le dejaba estar en ese lugar. En la entrada al castillo, si había un paredón que alejaba su mirada del mundo exterior.

Pero el estar en la entrada, corriendo entre los rosales blancos y flanqueado por las caballerizas se sentía libre...

 **-Gran duquesa.** -La mujer se dio vuelta, mientras el niño concentraba su mirada en uno de los rosales- **Ha llegado información del Joker…**

- **¿Que nos transmite esa pequeña bribona?**

 **-Mi señora, creo que esto debemos hablarlo en privado.**

 **-Retsu. -** El niño de cabellera corta y ojos verde intenso miró con desilusión a su madre. No llevaban mucho tiempo en ese lugar y ya lo volvería a encerrar dentro de los muros de la residencia.

 **-Yo lo cuido, no te preocupes.** -Informó una mujer de cabellera celeste y ojos del mismo tono.- **Ha de ser importante… Joker no te molestaria por nada.**

 **-Quédate con tía In… hazle caso** -La mujer se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, en el movimiento quedó a la vista una pareja de cuchillos sujetos firmemente a sus muslos. Ocultos cuidadosamente bajo su larga gabardina marrón rojiza.

 _ **Campamento de Antares, tres días después.**_

-Si que le pasó cerca, su alteza… -Sísifo observaba el pequeño corte que una flecha le había hecho a Milo en el rostro. La flecha disparada durante el combate había rozado la mejilla del noble y dejado una modesta marca de su paso.

-Eh de sujetarme mejor el casco la próxima… -Informó el muchacho, luego de recordar a la gigantesca mole que le había metido un puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdir y arrancarle el casco en el mismo golpe.- ¿Quien me ayudo por cierto?

-Shaka de Hindis… No lo hacía tan bueno arrojando cuchillos. -Informó Sísifo, recordaba al rubio dándose vuelta, tras mirar sobre su hombro, y arrojando el cuchillo de empuñadura dorada con una velocidad increíble- Le acertó a tu contrincante más cercano, en el cuello, a una distancia de más de 8 metros.

-Sin duda fue un combate difícil… -Replicó Milo, realmente había sido de esos combates que te hacían dudar si saldrias con vida. Había arrancado poco después del amanecer, se habían topado con que el Imperio Negro les esperaba en el siguiente gran claro. La batalla había iniciado y culminado poco después de entrada la noche.

-¿Cómo está su excelencia?

-Bien, solo fue el corte. -Milo le observó de reojo- si no es molestia, quiero descansar un rato… supongo que los otros generales querrán tener un cónclave sobre las consecuencias y aciertos del combate.

Sísifo realizó una inclinación con la cabeza y se retiró, a pesar de la sutil indirecta entendió perfectamente que el joven no quería en ese instante su compañía.

* * *

-Milo… Milo… Milo… -El joven se movió dormido, estaba agotado, solo despertó cuando le dieron un tirón en el pelo- Estas para que te apuñalen, tonto.

-Estoy cansado, Geist… -Se refregó los ojos, realmente estaba agotado. Nunca había tenido un combate tan largo y agotador- ¿Qué sucede?

-No encuentro a Shura...

-¿Y…? -Pregunto dormido mientras se quitaba el pelo del rostro.

-¿Lo enviaste a algún lugar en especial?

-¿Se puede saber por qué me interrogas a mí? -Preguntó mientras contenía un bostezo.

-Se que tienes su "deuda de honor", así que está la posibilidad que lo hayas enviado a algún lado. -Le replicó con un gruñido.

-No lo envíe a ningún lado -Dejó salir un bostezo, preguntándose internamente como diablos se había metido ella sin que le vieran los guardias y como se había enterado de la deuda de honor. -¿Por qué no usas tu don para localizarlo?

-No seas idiota -Le gruño la chica- así no funciona.

-Ah de estar por ahí… -Le dio la espalda y se cubrió de vuelta con la manta- ¿Me haces el favor de recordar retar a los guardias? No deberías meterte con tanta facilidad.

-Es un juego de niños para mí, ingresar a cualquier lado. -Dijo antes de retirarse de la carpa.

 _ **Carpa médica. Al mismo tiempo.**_

-Auch…

-¿Que clase de espías eres qué te quejas por un dolor tan insignificante?

-Claro, como no es a ti al que le atravesaron el brazo con una espada.

-Hubieras tenido más cuidado, para algo esta el escudo. -El médico prefirió ignorar la conversación entre los hombres y concentrarse en el brazo del soldado herido.

-Que tal si para variar me cuentas algo, yo te he contado toda mi vida. -Shura frunció el ceño- Por ejemplo de esa misteriosa mujer de tu pasado…

-No.

-Ay vamos… ¿Tanto hermetismo sirve de algo?

-Es mi pasado y ahí ha de quedarse.

-Huraño… -Le miró de reojo- ni que te la fuera a robar de tus bonitos recuerdos.

-Saga, la vi morir y eso no es un bonito recuerdo… -Cada vez que quiero pensar en ella veo eso, quiere agregar- la asesinaron por mi culpa, yo la envié a ese lugar -Le atravesó con la mirada y luego salió de la carpa, ganándose miradas de todos los que estaban ahí para atender sus heridas.

-Joven, hay heridas que jamás cierran y lo peor que se puede hacer… Es abrirla aún más.

 _ **Campamento.**_

-Estas bien… -Shura se dio vuelta y se encontró con Geist.- Por poco y creí que…

-¿Creiste que? -Preguntó en tono helado, tratando de moderar su furia interna. Quería golpear a Saga, pero Milo le había pedido que se ganara su confianza y averiguara qué era lo que el espía buscaba realmente (y de ser posible la información que había robado en Eliseos).

-Nada… solo… idioteces mias, como diría Milo -La chica se cruzó de brazos y observó a los soldados de Antares, en más de una ocasión había contenido la necesidad de responderle sus estupideces. Y ahora más de uno les miraba de refilón, muchos creen la versión de que ellos eran los asesinos de los funcionarios.

 **-¿Como diría Milo?** -Shura le miró de refilón- **¿Acaso Milo sabe?**

 **-Si, su excelencia.**

 **-¿Tienes presente lo que te puede pasar? ¿Eres idiota?**

 **-No, señor…** -Realmente el idiota le había dolido- **No lo soy, pero sé que Milo no dirá a nadie…**

 **-Nada te garantiza eso. -** Se aproximo a ella- **A la primera oportunidad que se presente, te regresas a Antares.**

 **-Su excelencia… usted…**

 **-No me contradigas Lanza fantasma.** -Le ordenó en tono autoritario.- **Se cuidarme solo y no necesito de tu ayuda si te arriesgas de esa manera… -** Tomó un poco de aire, sabía que descargaba su rabia contra la persona incorrecta. -Por tu seguridad, Geist, regresa a Antares. -Ordenó el idioma de ese país, había algunos que les miraban de reojo a pesar de no entender ni una palabra que se había pronunciado.

-Si, su excelencia. -Hizo una pausa antes de agregar- Como usted ordene.

-Geist… **¿Que ibas a decirme?**

- **Le vi a usted, tendido en una cama con una venda en la frente y otras heridas… Después veo el escudo de Algiedi en un tapiz…** -Le miró de reojo- **Puede que regresemos a casa, pero usted resultara herido cuando lo hagamos… y para serle honesta.**

 **-¿Que?**

 **-No parece alguien que fuera a sobrevivir a sus heridas.**

 **-Yo sería feliz… si mi última morada se hallará en nuestra amada patria.** -Fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse de ella, la chica dejó salir un suspiro ¿Cuantos ansiaban tener como última morada aquella montañosa nación a la que le fue arrebatada su libertad?

 _ **Carpa de Milo. Un tiempo después.**_

-¿Que cosa?

-Que oculta Geist, su alteza… -Los ojos de Sísifo se entornan peligrosamente- ¿Sabe usted que Aioria, Shaka y los generales de Crux dudan de Shura y Geist?

-Si, lo se.

-No podrá escudarles si ellos le culpan por las muertes de los hombres del Imperio Negro.

-Sísifo, lo que sea que me haya dicho Geist… Es asunto mío y de ella… -Milo se paró y le atravesó con la mirada, sabía que cierto par de guardias le habían ido con el chisme al general de que la mujer había ingresado sin ser vista- Y si se meten con ella o Shura, les diré la verdad. Que ellos no tienen nada que ver con todo eso… Y que ambos solo hacen lo que yo les ordeno y no les he ordenado matar a esos hombres.

-Su excelencia. -Tomo un poco de aire- Algunos de los soldados les vieron discutiendo en Algiedo. Ignoro de qué hablaban esos dos, pero es claro que era algo grave todos los testigos dijeron que parecían por demás tensos.

-Estoy en todo mi derecho de tener hombres, y una mujer, que solo me sean leales a mi -Se recargo en la mesa y le miró fijamente a los ojos- No se confunda, general, que su sobrino goce de mi estima no quiere decir que no fuera a revocarle el puesto el día que asuma. -Sísifo se mordió la lengua para no replicar esa amenaza- Esos soldados le son leales a usted, lo he notado y me lo acaba de confirmar, y supongo que una palabra tuya basta para que me asesinen mientras duermo o en pleno combate.

-Eso jamás pasará. -Replicó el general.

-El jamás y nunca, son las palabras que más se suelen traicionar… -Le replicó Milo con recelo- Que le haya dicho de Shura, no quiere decir que le vaya a transmitir toda la información que puedo o no poseer..

-Como su general le ordenó que me diga que oculta. -Apretó los dientes antes de agregar- Soldado.

-Esta bien, te lo diré. -Sonrió satírico- Geist puede ver lo que va a pasar… -Informó en tono burlón y sonrisa de infantil picardía- y me vio a mi metiendole una patada mientras lo echó del ejército -Entorno los ojos, sabía que se estaba jugando algo serio en ese momento. Si daba el brazo a torcer, Sísifo siempre esperaría que le dijera toda la información que podía poseer- por andar metiendo sus narices en donde no lo llaman.

-Excelencia, no juegue con fuego.

-Si no juegas con fuego, jamás aprenderás del dolor cuando te quemas… -Sísifo desvió la mirada, por el momento le daría la victoria al príncipe.

 _ **Campamento de Crux.**_

-General Aquila, no mueva un músculo. -Aioria y Dohko estaban paralizados, al igual que la mujer.- Es una serpiente terciopelo… -La mujer estaba paralizada, mientras Aioria con extremo cuidado tomaba el arco y colocaba una flecha en este- Son extremadamente venenosas… Si hace un movimiento en falso, le morderá.

La mujer sentía el sudor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. A solo unos pasos de ella estaba el cuerpo de un soldado de Crux, que había sido enviado a entregarle un cofre a la mujer. Este había abierto la caja por orden de ella y el animal le había mordido certeramente en el cuello. En la cara interna de la tapa del cofre, estaba grabado uno de los símbolos del Imperio Negro.

Aioria hizo un gran esfuerzo para que el brazo no le temblará, la mujer no llevaba su armadura. Por lo tanto no matar a la serpiente con el disparo podría traer como consecuencia dos guerreros menos al ejército de Crux. Disparó la flecha y la cabeza de la serpiente fue atravesada completamente. Entrando esta por uno de los ojos, Aioria dudaba que la flecha se incrustara a través de la piel escamosa y había apuntado a la única zona realmente frágil del animal.

-Dioses… -Marin busco una silla y se dejó caer en esta, realmente había sido un momento de gran tensión, Sísifo y Shaka entraron a los pocos minutos encontrándose con la escena.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Pregunto el rubio de larga cabellera al notar como Aioria cerraba los ojos al fallecido guerrero.

-Una serpiente, por el escudo supongo que fue obra de alguien del Imperio negro.

-Parece una barba amarilla -Informó Sísifo- La llaman la asesina de reyes en Antares, ha sido la favorita de los asesinos por mucho tiempo.

-En realidad es una Terciopelo -Informó Aioria, mientras aplastaba la cabeza y recuperaba la flecha- es oriunda de las zonas cálidas del sur del Imperio de los Leones y norte del Imperio negro…

-Dicen que las terciopelo son las favoritas de Apsu. -Comentó Dohko, mientras se cruzaba de brazos- no es de extrañar que le enviará una a Marin… -Observó a la mujer que intentaba calmar a su alocado corazón, eso realmente había estado cerca.- Ha de creer que eres la pelirroja que mató a Medea.

-Pero no fui yo… Medea fue asesinada en la capital del Imperio Negro -Marin les miró atentamente- y yo nunca he estado ahí...

-Pero él no lo sabe, General Aquila -Le dijo tranquilo Aioria mientras le tendía una copa llena de agua- Usted formó la rebelión y, desde su perspectiva, es la asesina de Medea seguramente.

-Y la serpiente lo confirma -Replicó Shaka. Guardando para sí la información que le otorgó su prima.

La asesina de Medea era una mujer a la que en el bajo mundo apodaban "Immortal Red" o simplemente "Red" y era esta la que estaba tras los asesinatos de los altos funcionarios del Imperio Negro. Aunque su prima se había negado a transmitirle las razones del actuar de esa persona, había prometido consultarle a esta hasta qué punto podría "facilitar" datos al respecto.

Al parecer ese tal Immortal Red tenia la influencia suficiente para hacer que su prima pensara dos veces antes de abrir la boca. Lo cual le hacia muy peligroso.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 **Terciopelo (serpiente)**

La **terciopelo** ( _ **Bothrops asper**_ ) es una especie de serpiente crotalina venenosa que se encuentra en América Central y el norte de Sudamérica.

Estas serpientes han sido descritas como más excitables e impredecibles cuando son molestadas. Pueden moverse con mucha rapidez y por lo general optan por huir del peligro, pero son capaces de repentinamente invertir de dirección para defenderse vigorosamente. Los especímenes adultos deben ser considerados muy peligrosos


	15. Chapter 15

_**Perdonen la demora, estoy MUY PERO EXAGERADAMENTE MUY ocupada.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. El cap lleva mucho rato esperando, en mi mail, ver la .**_

* * *

 _ **Fiera.**_

 _-Ya basta._ -La cabeza del hombre abandonó el cubo de agua- _¿Ya estuviste suficiente en remojo?_

 _-Por favor… Les diré lo que se…_ -El hombre escupió agua- _le diré lo que se..._

- _Soy todo oídos_ -Informó la persona que tenía en frente, mientras se pelaba una naranja con un cuchillo de caza.

- _NO sé dónde está Nero… pero…_

 _-Refresquen las ideas del idiota, chicos._ -La cabeza del sujeto no tardó en estar de nuevo bajo el agua, ante una indicación del más joven sacaron al sujeto de su tormento- _¿Decías?_

 _-Yudo… el cazador… está aquí con el Cuervo._ -La persona que tenía en frente no dijo nada, para luego dejar de pelar la fruta y sonreír de una manera que helo la sangre del interrogado.

 _-No me dices nada que no sepa._ -Miro a los hombres- _No se para que tienes lengua, si no sabes usarla… de seguro ni siquiera sabes lamer las botas de tus superiores._ -Sonrió de forma retorcida- _¿Para qué dejarle algo como la lengua a este sujeto? Si no sabe usarla…_ _**Ya saben que hacer chicos.**_ -Agregó en una lengua desconocida para el interrogado.

 _-YUDO ESTÁ TRAS LA PRINCESA DE HINDIS_ -Soltó el aterrado hombre, en su apurado idioma nativo (el cruxes), mientras veía aparecer un cuchillo en la mano de uno de los hombros que lo retenían.- _Dicen que el Joker_ _tiene relación con ella, rumorean que es su amante…_ -La persona frente a él comenzó a cortar la fruta en gajos, tenía una curiosa sonrisa burlona en los labios. Como si hubiera escuchado un chiste muy bueno y no pudiera reír en público- _quiere emplear a la chica en su contra._

 _-Ya veo…_ -Se metió un gajo en la boca y lo saboreo lentamente, torturando con los segundos a la persona que retenían para interrogar- _como bien dije, la lengua no te sirve de nada. No me has dicho nada que no supiera antes…_ -El menor le miró con una sonrisa retorcida, la cual había aprendido a imitar de su padre. Siempre que lo veía sonreír así, el viejo bribón obtenía lo que quería de sus contrapartes masculinas (casi siempre información sensible sobre reinos poco fiables).- _veo que no te has dado cuenta de con quién estás dialogando_ -se adelantó un paso y dejo de disfrazar su voz, mientras la escasa luz dejaba a la vista su boina negra y sus cabellos castaños. -Y _o soy el Joker, idiota, y la información como la que me das, me es inútil… Y ya deberías de saber qué pasa con los que me molestan… Y tú intentaste asesinarme y eso me molesta._ -Sonrió taimada.

 _-¿El joker?_ -El hombre se sintió aterrado, había oído muchas cosas de ese sujeto que al que los piratas apodaban "Joker"... Pero jamás creyó que el rumor de que solo era un adolescente fuera cierto. Aunque sí creía en los otros rumores, los que le describen como un ser sin escrúpulos a la hora de obtener lo que necesitaba.

Le habían dicho que fuera asesinar a un muchacho que se hospedaba en determinado lugar y posee cierto tipo de características. Había aceptado la orden de asesinar al chico, solo que no contaba con que esté fuera tan hábil con las espadas y mucho menos que tuviera esos dos guardias.

 _-En uno de los cuentos del espíritu bribón, que es mi tocayo, un hombre intenta engañar a través de las palabras al espíritu para sacar beneficios… El Joker lo descubre y hace que enmudezca, para que jamás diga nada… principalmente idioteces_. -Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, un mono saltó desde las vigas y se subió a su hombro- _**enmudezcan al idiota, chicos, es mejor que se quede eternamente callado…**_ -Se dio vuelta y le sonrió de una forma que solo lo ella podría hacerlo- _conmigo no es bueno meterse_ -dijo al fin Gioca, con su voz natural.- _Nadie intenta matarme y vive para contarlo. No debiste haber aceptado ese trabajo..._ -Agrego sin borrar su infantil sonrisa- _haré que Nero y todos sus perros lamenten lo que le hicieron a los míos… Y tú eres un perro de Nero_. -Cerró los ojos y amplió su sonrisa- _**Es todo suyo, chicos.**_ -Informó en Algiedo.

 _ **Calle.**_

El grito no se escucho, dentro había dos profesionales, y con la seguridad de saberse impune subió al carruaje que le aguardaba. Tendrían que salir de la ciudad antes que los dos ejércitos que pronto iban a sitiar el lugar lo hicieran imposible, comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras el carruaje se ponía en marcha. En solo unos minutos llevaba una peluca negra y un vestido de exquisita tela. A un costado aguardaba una pequeña maleta con la ropa que anteriormente había llevado y en su otro costado, una carta que haría que les dejaran salir sin miramientos apenas fuese leída.

Dentro de una sombrilla, a juego con el vestido, oculta hábilmente en la varilla de ébano central, había una filosa espada. Una conocida con el nombre de "estoque" solo que esta temia extremadamente afilados los costados de la hoja.

Bendito sea el astuto herrero que decidió esconder espadas tan finas dentro de vainas tan disimuladas… Su padre había sabido llevar un estoque dentro del bastón que le ayudaba a caminar en los últimos años de su vida, obviamente fiel a la devoción que sentía a su figura paterna había aprendido e imitado varias mañas del astuto pirata.

 _ **Hotel. Dos días después.**_

A pesar del paso de los tiempos, había lugares que aún se mantenían al pie tras la caída de un reino y el ascenso del otro. Este hotel por ejemplo, era una clara señal de eso.

Ubicado en el bosque, tras transitar un sendero conocido por muchos locales y poseedor de una excelente vista del último lago anterior a las montañas. Era un ejemplo de cómo a veces el pasado se mantenía durante el presente.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, uno de los "guardias" le abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera descender. Abrió su sombrilla y oculto levemente su semblante del inclemente sol. Con la finura característica de una dama de alta alcurnia, la jovencita de larga cabellera negra y vestido azul comenzó a caminar por el empedrado y corto camino que llevaba al acceso del lugar. Nadie que le viera, pensaría que realmente tras ese semblante de enternecedora doncella de rizos negros exquisitos se ocultaba una peligrosa fiera venida de las islas tropicales del oriente.

 _ **Habitación. Varias horas despues.  
**_

Sacó su cabeza de debajo del agua y sujeto los bordes de la bañera, su cabellera castaña estaba pegada a su cuero cabelludo, pareciendo más oscura de lo que por si era. Su morena piel estaba surcada cada cierta distancia por cicatrices. Muchas de ellas generadas durante las defensas de las Islas que una vez fueron su hogar.

No le había dicho esa parte de su historia a su hermano, la parte en que se vio forzada a dejar el arte que tanto amaba y ser soldado para defender el hogar de ambos. Había sacrificado mucho, para poder mantener su hogar, pero el sacrificio había sido en vano. Todo se había perdido y cuando pensaba en eso quería llorar. Llorar como había llorado en brazos de Red, y de Fudo más tarde, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo a menos que alguien le recordara que no estaba sola.

* * *

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, el agua comenzaba a enfriarse y debería de salir.

Salió y se cubrió con una bata, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvo vestida con una ropa de algodón que le serviría de pijama. Para disimular un poco, había ordenado a los "chicos" (como ella se refería a los cuatro peligrosos priesterin que le acompañaban) ir a otras habitaciones… Sería muy llamativo si se quedaran montando guardia tras su puerta.

Alguien golpeo la puerta, se puso la peluca de cabellos negros y ordenó a quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado que pasara. Una criada ingreso con una charola de plata y una carta sobre ella, le dijo que un caballero había pedido que se le entregue la misiva. Dio las gracias por la realización de la encomienda y despidió educadamente a la joven.

Se quitó la peluca y la peino un poco, mañana tendría que lucir espléndida para que pareciera su cabello genuino. Una vez terminada la labor, se dignó a abrir la misiva:

 _ **Estimada señorita.**_

 _ **Una amiga me ha sugerido ponerme en contacto con usted, tengo entendido que es buena a la hora de barajar las cartas y repartirlas ¿Qué le parece jugar una partida conmigo? Si acepta mi propuesta, la estaré esperando en el pueblo de Stellar.**_

 _ **De ser afirmativo, deje una vela prendida en el alféizar de la ventana.**_

 _ **Que tenga un grato sueño.**_

 _ **T.**_

Barajar las cartas y repartirlas.

Claramente era otro de los tantos que trabajaban para Immortal Red, así que mañana tendría que verse con uno de sus socios. Aunque no conocía a ninguno que su nombre clave fuera "T". Era alguien que sabía muy bien qué significaba "barajar las cartas y repartirlas".

Hablaba de la información que ella poseía y que debía compartirla con él. Aunque ordenaría a Wind Spear y Shadow Ax acompañarle, eran los más silenciosos a la hora de moverse y casi indetectables. Si era una trampa, pues… esperaba que los chicos se cargaran a cuantos pudieran… Mientras ella se encargaba de quien fuera que hubiera orquestado la trampa.

Encendió una vela y la puso en el alféizar de la ventana, luego apagó todas las demás y se dirigió a dormir. Estaba agotada, muy agotada y necesitaba descansar para mañana entablar una conversación coherente con su futuro socio identificado como "T" (en caso que realmente fuese un socio).

Aunque al igual que muchas otras noches, no pudo dormir realmente. Sus ojos se cerraron, pero no le dieron un grato descanso. Al igual que todas las noches anteriores, soñó con las islas con los gritos y los lamentos de aquellos que no pudieron escapar o los que lloraban la pérdida de un ser querido tras otro enfrentamiento para defender el país.

Aunque sus mayores pesadillas provenían por causa de una habitación y un vestido por demás "picaresco". En esa pesadilla no aparecía la benevolente Red a salvarla, en esa pesadilla terminaba con ese traje puesto y era arrastrada a una habitación donde los generales elisianos y los cerdos de Nero celebraban la victoria…

Se levantó de golpe y se quitó el cabello del rostro, volvía a estar completamente cubierta de sudor. Cada vez que dormía fuera del castillo Scarlett sufría ese tipo de sueños, los lamentos se hacían más fuertes y las escenas más vividas. Quería recuperar esa calma que había poseído al dormir en la habitación de su hermano en Antares.

Quería olvidar que la habían traicionado. Que había terminado en esa habitación, llorando sin esperanzas por que había sido traicionada…

 **-Si no hubiera sido que Red apareció… en ese momento** -Miro el cielo raso, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras en su idioma natal, esperando que este se volviera transparente para ver las estrellas. Un imposible, pero le gustaba creer que eso podría pasar. - **¿Que sería de mi ahora?** -Le debo todo a Red, pero ella siempre me dice que no le debo nada.- **Odio el complicado mundo de los adultos** -Se dejó caer en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada.- **¿Por qué tuve que crecer? El mundo a través de los ojos de un niño es más sencillo y más bonito.**

 _ **Ciudad de Alshain.**_

 _-El problema sigue siendo las murallas_ -Informó el sujeto, mientras miraba fijamente a su interlocutora.- _Ellos no podrán pasar por aquí, podrán sitiarnos todo lo que quieran, pero las murallas. Ja, eso jamás caerá._

 _-Suena muy convencido de sus palabras, gobernador_.

 _-Lo estoy, aparte nuestras huestes están preparadas para algo así_ -Informó el sujeto con una amplia sonrisa- _Nada se me ha escapado_. -Miro a la mujer que tenía enfrente, su cabellera rojiza enmarcando ese exquisito rostro adornado por gemas granate era toda una tentación. Tentación que se veía amedrentada ante esa mirada fría y desprovista de toda emoción.- _Por eso no entiendo, por que el emperador le ha enviado… No por ofenderle, me refiero._

 _-¿Porque envió a una mujer y no a uno de sus generales?_

 _-Exacto._

 _-Por la sencilla razón, que mover a uno de los generales sería levantar la perdiz…_ \- El hombre le miró algo extrañado, la forma en que la mujer pronunció la zeta, fue extraña. - _Haría sospechar acciones futuras a los generales enemigos, si es que a esos soldaditos pueden ser llamados generales_ -ahora el extraño sonido estaba en las "s".

 _-Tiene un acento curioso._

 _-Ah, lo siento, es que pase mucho tiempo en Algiedi… Como espía del gran emperador Apsu._ -Dijo la mujer en tono sereno- _Se me pego su maldito acento, ese ruido distinto que hacen con las s y la z… es molesto._ -Esbozo una media sonrisa- _es muy delator, por eso todos creen que soy de ahí… a pesar que mi cabello sugiriera que soy de por estos lares._

 _-Cuanta razón tiene_ -Informó el hombre. El cabello rojizo, en el sur del oriente del Vayasrres era más bien asociado con los nativos de Crux… Sus cabellos castaño-rojizos eran casi siempre llamativos.- _Pero aún no explica su presencia aquí, como bien he dicho… No veo necesidad que el emperador se preocupe por esta ciudad._

 _-Verá, esta ciudad es… como decirlo._ -Lo pensó un poco, mientras inconscientemente acariciaba sus labios en busca de la palabra correcta- _El último gran bastión de recursos_ -Miró al hombre- _Entienda que es importante, para cualquier general competente, dominar esta ciudad… Los recursos del Oriente de Crux, en su gran mayoría, terminan en las arcas de aquí… Aparte sería el punto de partida lógico para cualquier ejército que necesite de recursos para cruzar las montañas._

 _-Tiene toda la razón._ -Informó el sujeto, luego de meditarlo un poco.- N _ada le impediría a los ejércitos extranjeros proseguir hacia el corazón de nuestra nación._

 _-Exactamente… Por eso el gran emperador Apsu, desea o mejor dicho ordena. Que no pierda la ciudad, en caso contrario y de sobrevivir a la derrota_. -Le miró fijamente- _El emperador manda a comunicar que perderá la cabeza, usted y toda su familia. Como así también todos los funcionarios involucrados, y las familias de estos, en que esta ciudad se mantenga bajo dominio de su gran imperio._ -El hombre no replico nada, por alguna razón no le sorprendía esa misiva oral del emperador.- _Y aquí entre nos… Este lugar tiene sus atractivos. He de decir que le tocó gobernar la única ciudad pasable de esta porquería de país._ -le dedicó una curiosa sonrisa al hombre, una que esté interpreto de la manera correcta- _¿No le parece?_

 _-Supongo que tiene razón, siempre hay cosas hermosas por ver en esta ciudad. Y puedo jactarme de haber realizado un excelente gobierno en nombre del emperador..._

 _-¿Eso cree?_ -Pregunto, coqueteando con él- _Supongo que podré aprovechar mí tiempo visitando lugares encantadores, dado que dudo que pueda salir de su ciudad debido a esa molesta presencia al otro lado de la muralla._

 _-Sí, gusta, podría hospedarse aquí_. -Informó el hombre, sintiendo cierta incomodidad- _En el antiguo Palacio Aquila… Tiene muchas habitaciones reconfortantes… y por demás encantadoras. A parte que estará más segura, una alta funcionaria como usted… Debe estar a resguardo._

 _-¿A su esposa no le molestara?_ -Preguntó la mujer, con fingida preocupación- _No quiero importunar…_ -Dijo mientras pasaba pensativamente uno de sus dedos por sus labios, rozándolos despacio… Resaltando su natural tono carmín.

 _-Para nada…_ -Informó el hombre de mediana edad, extasiado e imaginando lo que podría ser su vida si su, ya algo envejecida, esposa se viera tan sensual como la mujer que tenía en frente.- _No creo que le moleste…_

 _-¿Usted cree?_ -La mujer sonrió de nuevo, a pesar que sus ojos no mostraban nada de emoción- _A mi esposo… no suele agradarle que otros hombres se queden en nuestro palacio. Por eso pregunto._

 _-Su esposo ha de ser un hombre afortunado._ -Dijo el hombre, imaginando cómo sería esa mujer complaciendo a ese incógnito hombre.

 _-En teoría si…_ -hizo una mueca que lo decía todo- _Es lo malo de los matrimonios arreglados… más cuando hay tanta diferencia de edad_ -Miró al sujeto, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una absoluta falta de respeto _\- Perdone lo que dije… a veces me olvido, que no debo decir ciertas cosas. Es solo que mi esposo y yo tenemos una gran diferencia de edad._

 _-Ah… no se preocupe, tengo entendido que pasa… Es habitual en los matrimonios por conveniencia_ -Informó el hombre, con una encantadora sonrisa- _A mi favor corre el hecho de que mi esposa y yo tenemos la misma edad… Y la misma vitalidad._

 _-¿Enserio?_ -La mujer le observó atentamente, un brillo malicioso apareció por primera vez en sus ojos. Aunque como apareció, se esfumó. - _Siento sana envidia, por su esposa… Ojala…_ -le miró atentamente, para luego pasar lentamente su lengua por sus labios… con una mueca pensativa- _Tuviera un esposo tan vital… como usted._ -Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a rodear el escritorio, rozando su superficie con los delicados dedos de su mano derecha.

Causando una mirada hipnótica del hombre sobre ella, como si solo ella existiera y nada más en esa habitación...

 _-Supongo… que temporalmente… eso se podría arreglar…_ -Informó el gobernador, embobado con la silueta de la mujer, ignorando la mano que había desaparecido bajo el abrigo de esta.

 _-¿Usted cree?_ -Se sentó sobre las piernas del hombre a horcajadas…- _¿Molestara a su esposa que…_

 _-No lo creo_ -Le interrumpió, mientras una de las manos de ella se enroscaba en su cabello y empujaba la cabeza hacia adelante.

 _-...lo asesine? -_ Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el gobernador de Alshain escuchó, antes que el cuchillo se enterrara en su nuca. - _¿Acaso no sabe que Apsu busca una pelirroja?_ -Pregunto fríamente, mientras se levantaba del regazo del hombre y guardaba la daga en su espalda oculta hábilmente por el abrigo que llevaba. _**-No hubiera tenido posibilidad contra las huestes del general Dhur y el general Aquila… Le hice un favor**_ -Informó en algiedo. Se acomodo la ropa y luego tomó las llaves de la gaveta del hombre- _Me temo que no puedo quedarme, tengo otro idiota esperándome esta noche…_ -Junto con el deber de derribar sus murallas.

 _ **Fueras de la ciudad de Alshain. Unas horas después.**_

Aioria sopesa qué hacer en ese momento. Los ejércitos se habían separado en dos columnas, por un lado estaba el ejército de que él manejaba y el de Crux. El otro era el de Antares y el de Hindis, estar tan lejos de Shaka y los Algiedos que servían al príncipe de Antares le daba mala espina. Tanto el príncipe Milo como Shaka parecían traer algo o mejor dicho ocultar algo. Pero si iba a ser más precisos, suponía que el secreto de Milo tenía algo que ver con sus dos amigos extranjeros y en cuanto a Shaka… Este siempre sería mucho más peligroso que el príncipe de Antares, dado que Milo solo trataba de que no se tuviera en el ojo de la tormenta a sus aliados (lo que realmente le tenía sin cuidado). Si los Algiedos, por orden de Antares, estaban matando a los funcionarios del Imperio Negro le tenía sin cuidado. Dado que le estaban beneficiando a fin de cuentas, pero Shaka era otra cosa muy distinta.

 _-General._ -El hombre se dio vuelta- _La general Aquila quiere hablar con usted._

 _-Que pase._ -Dejo salir un suspiro, mientras observaba sin mirar el mapa de la ciudad que tenía frente a él. Alshaim debería ser controlada, era una excelente posición de control estratégico y la tercera ciudad en tamaño.

 _-General Dhur_

 _-General Aquila ¿En qué puedo servirla?_

 _-He venido para saber sus planes para el ataque a la ciudad de Alshaim._

 _-Tengo entendido que la ciudad pertenece a su familia -_ Informó Aioria mientras miraba le observaba fijamente a los ojos de la mujer.- _Esperaba escuchar sus planes de asalto._

 _-La ciudad no es mía, es de Crux._

 _-Pero el castillo que está en el centro sí._ -Replicó el joven- _Tengo entendido, que Alshaim pasó de ser un pequeño pueblo a una gran ciudad por cortesía de un Alquila. Por eso le pregunto: ¿Qué piensa hacer?_

 _-¿Enserio me lo pregunta?_

 _-Sí, enserio._ -Sonrió amablemente a la mujer, que no tardó en desviar la mirada.- _Es su hogar a fin de cuentas_ \- La mujer rogaba para sus adentros que sus mejillas no se hubieran sonrojado. No podía pensar en el general León como hombre, como el chico guapo que realmente era. Por una sencilla razón: era un príncipe.

Segundo hijo del señor del Imperio más grande, y como tal si se fijaba en ella… Dudaba que eso fuese a pasar alguna vez, si iba a ser sincera consigo misma lo dudaba, el león seguramente tenía a centenares de mujeres a sus pies y sin duda no se fijaría en ella jamás. Si lo hacía, seguramente, solo seria para seducir con el fin de obtener información o eso le decía su voz interna..

 _ **Carpa personal de Aioria. Unas horas después.**_

El estallido despertó a Aioria, el hombre se sentó en su camastro. No tardó en tomar su espada y salir fuera de la carpa, aunque la lógica dictase ponerse aunque sea el peto de la armadura como mínima protección.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó al primer soldado que se le cruzó en el camino.

-Las murallas de la ciudad. -Le replicó el hombre, Aioria corrió hacia el punto elevado más alto del campamento y observo lo que a muchos les parecía imposible. Algunos de los sectores de las murallas volaban por los aires convertidos en un montón de piedra caliza reducida a segmentos de diversos tamaños.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-Escuchó que preguntaba uno cerca suyo, las murallas estallan desde su base y en distintos puntos superiores por donde tranquilamente podría haber habido pasadizos internos _-_ ¿Qué clase de cosa hace eso?

-Parece esa cosa que tiraban en Algiedi… durante los festivales… _-_ Escuchó que decía uno, al mirar se encontró con un soldado de unos 18 años, claramente de procedencia Algieda por sus rasgos físicos, hablando con una camarada- No me sale el nombre… pero cuando llegaban al cielo hacían aparecer luces… A eso me recuerda estos estallidos y el olor que trae el viento.

 _-_ ¿Es pólvora…? _-_ Se escuchó susurrar para sí Aioria, mientras veía en unas zonas de la muralla ser invadidas por lenguas de fuego.- _Están usando pólvora._ -A la mente de Aioria vino un lejano recuerdo, estaba en Algiedi… Había ido con su madre, por lo tanto debería de tener como mucho cinco años. Recordaba estar mirando el cielo y ver como flores de luces aparecer tras estallidos, recordaba las luces y el olor que quedaba tras su aparición.

Sí, sin duda eso que olía era pólvora y alguien había decidido que servía para algo más que para hacer luces.

 _ **Taberna. Un tiempo después.**_

Estaba sentada en una mesa alejada, esperando que los otros llegaran. Tras los primeros estallidos todos habían gritado o corrido hacia afuera. Ella en cambio estaba serena, saboreando un poco de vino y pensando en la persona que le aguardaba una vez volviera a ese lugar que podría llamar hogar...

Observó el vino dentro del modesto tarro de latón, prefería el vino de Algiedi... Tenía un sabor más amanerado y provocaba un delicioso picor en el paladar.

 _ **-Todo salió según lo planeado, capitana.**_ -Alzó la vista y se encontró con uno de sus "colaboradores".

 _ **-Serán un fiasco de generales, los peores sin duda ante la historia, si no saben aprovechar semejante oportunidad. -**_ Concluyó ella, antes de llevar el tarro de vino a sus labios una vez más.

 _Continuará._

Alshaim.

Estrella de la constelación de Águila.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Perdonen la demora estoy sin compu.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Pensamientos cruzados.**_

Sus ojos nuevamente se dirigieron al almohadón violeta que aguardaba aun costado, contra la pared más próxima de la habitación que ocupaba. Siempre se jactaba de conocer a todos sus esclavos, y no había sido la excepción, sabía desde hacía tiempo que ella era una priesterin y por todo el infierno incluso sabía del arma. Siempre supo de la maldita lanza escondida bajo las pieles.

Siempre supo que la ocultaba sujeta con un cordel en el muslo. Bajo su vestido blanco de sacerdotisa cuando la llevo a Eliseos… Lo sabía y se había hecho el tonto por piedad a esa pequeña niña de temerosos ojos verdes. Por que eso habìa visto cuando su látigo se enroscó en su cuello en esa alejada habitación de alquimia… Una pequeña niña temerosa, había visto el miedo a lo desconocido que se encuentra una vez pasadas las puertas de la muerte..

Dejó salir lentamente el aire entre sus dientes, había sido tan benévolo con ella y así le terminó pagando. Escapando con el príncipe Algiedo y luego colocando su lealtad al servicio del príncipe de Antares.

-Traidora, bastarda infeliz… -Apretó los dientes tras decir esas palabras. -Le protegí todos estos años, le di todo lo necesario para vivir. -

 _Todo menos mi libertad_ , le acusó una traicionera voz en su mente. Extrañamente esa voz, era la de ella. _¿No es así Lune? Me diste todo, menos mi libertad…_

-Te di un lugar donde vivir, lejos de las violencias de otros hombres. Te di comida… te vestí y te di dónde dormir… -Replicó él a la voz que solo estaba en su cabeza

 _Si, me diste un techo. Me diste comida. Me diste dónde dormir y con qué vestir._

-Pero… -Empezó él, quería escuchar lo que esa voz que solo existía en su mente tenía que decir. Quería escuchar eso que no había visto, pero siempre supo que estaba ahí… La razón por la que ella escapó.

 _Pero me azotaste cuando quise ser libre, me golpeaste cuando manifestaba algo encontra de tus deseos ¿Acaso los perros no se vuelven huraños tras los maltratos?_

-Si te hubiera dado tu libertad, te hubieras quedado a mi lado… -Dijo en tono pensativo, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta- Pero primero debo hacer lo que el señor Hades desea… Primero debemos dominar las tierras Ampalas.

Malditos sean esos sujetos, maldijo para sus adentros, han matado a todos los exploradores que hemos enviado a las montañas. Incluso a un regimiento han asesinado y nos han enviado las cabezas a modo de recuerdo de lo que pasaba cuando nos metemos en sus tierras. Apretó los dientes al recordar el rostro furioso de Radamanthys al ver las cestas de mimbre a un costado del campamento.

Nadie los había visto llegar o irse.

Habian llegado con la noche y con la noche se habían ido.

Los muy cabrones se estaban riendo en las narices de ellos y no podían atraparlos aun. Habían descubierto deslizamientos de piedras en los caminos habituales hacia la ciudad oculta en la montaña (deslizamientos imposibles de sortear), puentes destruidos separando las orillas de los abismos. Por algún lugar los condenados deberían de estar transitando, pero no lograban descubrir dónde está el pasaje que ellos utilizaban.

Las montañas de "La gran madre" como les llamaban ellos, les estaba protegiendo recelosamente de los invasores Elisianos.

Luego estaba el problema de Cancro con Reino del Mar. Los primeros le estaban sacando territorios a los segundos y antes de lo pensado tomaron el control sobre las tierras limítrofes de lo que una vez perteneció a Algiedi (extrañamente una vez llegado a ese límite no movieron un soldado más, como si algo les impidiera avanzar y tomar esas tierras). Por otro lado estaba el problema en el norte, Derbal perdía seguidores y pronto Unity obtendría de nuevo el poder sobre su nación. Y si eso pasaba, perderian a su segundo gran proveedor de hierro. Sin hierro no hay armas, por el momento les aliviaba tener las cuantiosas reservas de Algiedi. En ese país abundaba el hierro.

Y como olvidarse del conflicto de Crux, lo que menos necesitaban Elíseos en ese momento era que los rebeldes de Crux tuvieran éxito en su empresa. Eso podría terminar de encender la chispa de rebeldía que anidaba en los ojos de los algiedos sometidos. Si Crux salió victorioso: ¿Que impediría al pueblo sometido, por ellos, levantarse en armas? ¿Acaso no era sabido por todos que los Algiedos mamaban la guerra desde el pecho de sus madres? ¿Acaso no era sabido que no había uno en esa nación derrotada que no supiera empuñar armas?

Hasta incluso recordaba haber visto a un "tonto" empuñar la espada como si fuera uno de los grandes maestros de esgrima. Los algiedos enseñaban incluso a los nacidos "tontos" a pelear, dioses los había visto el mismo.

Arqueros, lanceros y espadachines… guerreros que si no los veías con armadura los tratarias de idiotas, pero que si le veías con un arma no te lo tomarías como tales.

Había perdido un sargento en mano de una persona a la que hubiera creído incapaz de hacer el nudo más simple en una soga. Le había visto esgrimir la lanza doble con tanta seguridad y movimientos tan increíbles que no dio crédito a su ojos.

O si, los Algiedos mamaban la guerra desde el pecho de su madre. Habían nacido para eso, para pelear y de no haber sido por la traición de algunos que otorgaron información a Reino del Mar (y a ellos) hubieran descubierto por qué razón eran llamados "los hijos de la guerra".

-Si los hijos de la guerra rompen sus cadenas, estaremos frente a la revuelta más sangrienta nunca antes vista. -Apretó los dientes con fuerza, Minos se haría cargo por el momento de ese asunto dando caza a los instigadores de la revuelta.

Aunque seguían sin dar con los cabecillas de estas. Solo se toparon con peones, los "capataces" y los jefes de estos habían cubierto muy bien sus huellas. Tan bien que nadie sabía decirle las identidades de quienes claramente habían iniciado todo. Solo había sido una pequeña chispa arrojada a un pajonal y el fuego de la revuelta había comenzado a devorar la paja… Tendrían que apagar ese fuego antes que su granero de hierro ardiera por la revolución

\- La rebeldía de Crux, no será nada en comparación con la que nos esperará cuando esas fieras sean libres… -Miró de nuevo el almohadón violeta, ignoraba la razón por la que había decidido llevarlo consigo, viendo la fantasmagórica e imaginaria silueta de la chica en esta- Si Crux obtiene su victoria, tu vendras seguramente a Algiedi… Y cuando eso suceda, se muy bien a donde iras primero. -A tu hogar.- Ahi te estare esperando, mi pequeña sacerdotisa… aunque no se como es que te recibiré...

 _ **Palacio del Sol, Imperio de los Leones.**_

Silencio.

Las tres personas, que estaban en esa sala, guardaron silencio apenas había ingresado. Sea lo que sea lo que hubieran estado hablando, al parecer lo consideraban algo que él no debería de saber. Pero una de las personas ahí presente le había prometido no guardar más secretos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Hizo una pausa- Lithos.

-Nada. -Soltó el emperador de los leones, antes que la mujer pudiera siquiera separar los labios.

-Si no nace allí, no lo reconocerán como heredero. -Gruño Lithos, solo fue cuestión de escuchar esas palabras para saber de qué hablaban: del lugar de donde debería de nacer la criatura que Lithos llevaba en su vientre.- Tiene que nacer en el Reino de Ampaliak, para ser considerado digno de la corona.

-Cambia la ley, tu eres la reina. -Le replicó Kaiser, al parecer los dos estaban dispuestos a salirse con la suya.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó al fin Aioros, desde hace días que su padre y Lithos casi no podían verse… Y para no perder costumbre lo dejaban fuera, suponía que era para no arruinar la relación padre-hijo o esposa-esposo.

-Llegó una carta de Ceo, la persona que gobierna en mi nombre en Ampaliak, ya sabe de mi embarazo. -Aioros le miró arqueando una ceja, era la primera vez que escuchaba a ese tal Ceo- Es mi padrino -Aclaró la mujer- y la única persona en todo Ampaliak que goza de mi plena confianza.

-Ah… Y supongo que él te sugirió que tuvieras al bebé ahí -La mujer le lanzó una mirada de refilón, sabía que Aioros se pondría del lado de Kaiser.

\- No, me dijo que dado que ya es público que soy la soberana de las tierras al sur de la muralla. Deje de comportar como una chiquilla y fuera a nuestra coronación -Aioros abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el rostro de su padre le dejó enmudecido algo en esa oración lo había molestado- Al parecer, logró convencer a los restantes integrantes de la alta cámara de lores de que te reconozcan como soberano.

-Seguramente con algunas limitaciones -Acotó Kaiser, ganándose otra mirada de refilón de Quirón ahí presente… Como sugiriendo a su viejo amigo que no siguiera con esa pelea absurda.

-Tu no gobernarás Ampaliak, lo haré yo…Porque soy la reina.-Dijo la mujer observando fijamente a su suegro, a pesar que las palabras iban dirigidas a Aioros- Lo que ellos permiten es que seas coronado como segundo regente... -Soltó la chica, dirigió su mirada a Aioros tras esas palabras- Creo que es momento de retirarme- Comunicó antes de levantarse y se retiró con paso solemne.

-¿Segundo regente? -Preguntó Aioros, aunque su esposa no escucho o prefirió ignorarlo en ese momento. Lithos solo se limito a dejar a los hombres solos.

-Consorte de la reina. -Soltó su padre, era claro que eso lo enojaba más que su nuera se llevará al infante en camino a otro país. Para su orgullo era inadmisible que su primogénito solo fuese relegado a una figura casi decorativa.

-No es deshonroso ser el consorte de alguien, padre. -Soltó Aioros al fin, no quería ponerse del lado de ninguno.- A parte, el ser consorte venía con el hecho de casarme con ella… Seguramente lo sabías.

-Aunque estimo a Lithos, claramente siempre habrá puntos en los que no estemos de acuerdo -Informó el emperador- Ella te ocultó su origen, por eso no entiendo porque te pones de su lado.

-No fue la única que me ocultó su origen -Miró a su padre y luego al ex general Quirón- Ustedes lo sabían y lo ocultaron, ninguno de los dos nos informó a mi o Aioria quien era ella realmente. -Esbozo una media sonrisa que no agradó al emperador- Eres tan mentiroso como ella, pero en algunos casos eres peor… Mucho peor. -Se paró frente a su padre y le miró fijo a los ojos- ¿Crees que ella sepa que interviniste tarde a propósito?

-Las tropas no estaban listas… para proteger un territorio tan grande.

-¿Eso te dices para dormir? -Inquire Aioros casi siseando- Por qué no aceptas la verdad, tenias miedo que la casaran con Shura de Algiedi y que esas dos naciones comenzaran a conquistar todo el sur… Como lo hicieron en su edad dorada.

-Aioros. -Llamó Kaiser a modo de advertencia.

-No me demore mucho en llegar a esas conclusiones tras saber su origen noble. -Informó el más joven, le había comenzado a surgir dudas tras hablar con Izo. Enterándose en consecuencia que Shura y Lithos iban a casarse cuando ella cumpliera los 16.

-Príncipe Aioros -Intentó intervenir el ex general, sabía que el más joven acorralaba al emperador.- No creo que sea momento...

-Padre, jamás encontrarás paz en tu vida… -Le miró atentamente a los ojos- Porque los gritos de todos esos inocentes no te dejarán dormir, jamás. -Sentenció.

 _ **Aposentos de Aioros y Lithos. Un tiempo después.**_

La flauta emite dulces melodías, cuando Aioros ingreso el sonido rebotaba en las paredes y agasajaba a la criatura dentro del vientre de su madre. Lithos le solía cantar a su bebé o acariciarle desde fuera, pasando cariñosamente su mano por el vientre en crecimiento. Ahora le tocaba un poco de música, para que disfrutara la melodía que su madre entonaba solo para él.

-Lithos. -La mujer dejó de tocar y miró a su esposo- ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de la discusión?

-Aioros. No creo que...

-No te preocupes por la relación entre mi padre y yo, hoy más que seguro ni siquieras nos miremos en la cena.

-No debiste pelearte con él. -Replicó ella, entendiendo el entre líneas.

-Tampoco debería de meterse en los asuntos de otro reino. -Informó el hombre mientras se sentaba a su lado en el largo sillón en que ella se hallaba reposando.- ¿Que quería mi padre realmente?

-Parece ser… que Ceo ha pillado a varios incursores de Eliseos en territorio de Laurus… -La chica dejó a un lado la flauta- y ha hecho que la guardia de la ciudad se encargara del asunto… y eso llegó a oídos de tu padre.

-¿Y...?

-Tu padre no cree que se trate de la guardia de la ciudad, piensa que he ordenado rearmar el ejército Ampala mientras me ganaba su confianza.

-¿Lo hiciste? -Preguntó sorprendido el chico, entendiendo la tensión del momento pasado.

-No, pero Ceo… Agrandó el cupo de cantidad de guardias de Laurus… Que es algo que tu padre si había permitido…-Explicó- Que siguiera existiendo la guardia de Laurus, pero no el ejército Amapala. -El chico entendió enseguida que pasaba, Lithos no había hecho nada… No había ordenado que se volviera a formar el ejército, pero tampoco había impedido que su regente hiciera abultada la cantidad de integrantes de la guardia de la ciudad.

-Ya veo. Entonces...

-Ceo solo me dijo, que dada la cantidad de nuevos residentes, se debía de aumentar la cantidad de guardias que protegieran Laurus. Lo que es esperable, pero no a èl nivel que lo hizo e ignoraba... -El castaño dejó salir un suspiro, por un lado quería estar de acuerdo con su padre y por el otro quería estar de acuerdo con su esposa… No encontraba un punto medio entre ellos, no había un lugar donde decir "aqui los dos tienen razon, por que no se concentran en este punto".

-Y si…

-¿Y si…? -La mujer le miró atentamente.- Aioros, no te andes con rodeos.

-Y si le pides a mi padre permiso para re armar el ejército Ampala… -La mujer le miró, su mirada preguntaba si se le estaba tomando el pelo.- A mi padre le encantaría eso de tener un ejército al sur de la muralla y podrías alegar que me pondrás a cargo de ese ejército. Para que entienda que no harás nada contra el imperio. -La mujer dejó salir un suspiro- Hazlo por mi, Li… o por tus hijos… Por el que está en camino y por los que vendrán.

-Supongo que no está bien que esté en disputa con el abuelo.

-No, me parece que no. -Replicó Aioros, tenía que estar en paz con los dioses y los demonios y esa había sido la única solución que se le había ocurrido.

* * *

Para poca sorpresa, de Aioros, su padre estuvo encantado con la solución horas más tarde.

 _ **Campamento de Antares, Reino de Crux.**_

Milo dormía profundamente, estaba agotado, aunque no debería de permitirse este tipo de sueño su cuerpo se lo había suplicado y él había quedado rendido apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada rellena de plumas.

Sísifo le observaba dormir, se notaba en el rostro del muchacho que estaba agotado. Al igual que muchos, el desgaste de las batallas les estaba pasando avisos que era imposible ignorar. Por la diosa de la luna si hasta él estaba cansado, pero por el momento resistiría al sueño y se concentraría en proteger a su príncipe. Yato estaba agotado, Regulus igual y Geist tenía que cuidar la espalda de su soberano. Y por lo que sabía, Saga se aseguraría de velar el sueño de Camus.

Tendrían que darle un respiro a los soldados de Antares y ya había enviado comunicados de que los siguientes días Antares no se movería del lugar donde había asentado su campamento.

-Señor -Sísifo le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al soldado, al mismo tiempo que Milo se movía y cambiaba de posición. -Perdone… -Susurro al notar lo que hacía el general- hay un mensajero de Hindis.

-¿Tan pronto? -Miró a Milo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicandole de que trajera al mensajero. Corrió las cortinas que ocultaban de momento la cama de su futuro soberano, dejó salir un suspiro mientras por dentro rogaba que el joven no despertara por la conversación. A pesar de los encontronazos de las últimas semanas, le tenía una gran estima al joven príncipe y entendía (o eso quería creer) su forma de actuar. Una silueta pequeña apareció tras el soldado de Antares, quien tras una reverencia se retiró, dejando al mensajero con él general.

 _-Eres muy joven para ser mensajero, perdona si ofende._

 _-No ofende, general Sísifo Leonis-Sagitter._ -Al oír la voz, los ojos de Sísifo se abrieron por sobre manera, mientras el mensajero se quitaba el casco y dejaba a la vista su cabellera castaña.- _Mejor será que hablemos en este idioma, para evitar posibles… traslados de información._

 _-¿Que haces con la armadura de Hindis…?_

 _-Soy la princesa, puedo llevar la armadura sí quiero_ -Replicó serena aunque esbozaba una vivas sonrisa- _pero no es eso lo que he venido a hacer aquí, tampoco estoy en nombre de mi primo, cuando se entere se pondrá como fiera._ -Solo por que no le lleve la información a él, no porque use la armadura. Agrega maliciosamente para sus adentros..

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Una persona, que goza de mi confianza a la que denominaremos como Red… Me comento algo, que creo que debes saber.._ -Sísifo hizo una mueca al escuchar ese nombre, había escuchado susurrar por lo bajo el seudónimo de Red como asesina de los hombres del Imperio Negro

 _-Dudo mucho que me interese la información, menos si proviene de alguien que se mete en castillos sin permiso, y escapa como un ladrón. Menos si desconozco quien es la persona que le dio la información._

 _-Buen punto, pero debería de interesar si la información involucra a Milo y Camus._

 _-¿Disculpa?_ -Cómo pudo apreciar Gioca, ahora sí tenía la total disposición de los pensamientos de Sísifo.

 _-El grupo Nero, al que estoy cazando_ -Aclaró con notoria furia en sus ojos. Sísifo comprendió en ese instante la cantidad de odio que albergaba ese pequeño cuerpo… Odio hacia los asesinos de sus padres- _Ve con buenos ojos la idea de atrapar a ambos, para sonsacarle fortunas a sus respectivos padres y naciones._

 _-¿Cómo se enteró esa persona de ello?_

 _-Había escuchado rumores… Los de Nero siempre deliran con eso de atrapar_ príncipes. -Hizo una mueca- _Esta vez si van en serio, por lo que tengo entendido, y por lo que he escuchado ya saben cuando ponerle las manos encima._ -En mi última partida de cartas, me llegó esa información y es por demás seria. Agrega para sus adentros, solo lo hacía porque Kardia le había agradado y Milo también...

 _-¿Estás segura de ello?_ -Preguntó con un ligero timbre de preocupación de la voz, era imposible no demostrarlo. Más aún estando su único sobrino siempre cerca del joven noble.

- _Me manejo con las mejores fuentes, general, yo no me siento a hablar con los borrachos de la taberna_ -Replicó la chica vestida con la armadura de Hindis- L _a situación es tan seria que su emperador envió a alguien a investigar el rumor. Si le parece poco creíble, envíele una carta a Kardia o alguien de confianza que pueda averiguar esa información._

 _-Por que tengo la sensación que sabes el nombre de esa persona…_

 _-Obvio que se a quien envió_ -Dejo salir una risa divertida, por lo bajo para no despertar a quien suponía dormía tras la cortina.- _Pero es asunto de su emperador confiarle o no esa información._ -La chica se coloco el casco y le dedicó una última mirada- _Cuide de Milo, general, se acercan verdaderas tormentas… La guerra de Crux es solo el inicio de todo. Es una briza ligera en comparación con el huracán que se avecina_ -Realizó una reverencia a modo de despedida- _Procure que Milo y Camus no abandonen el campamento_ \- Dijo y comenzó a salir de la carpa.

- _¿Porque te arriesgaste tanto?_ -La chica se detuvo- _Si un soldado sospechara de tu identidad, estarias en problemas._

 _-Mmm… creo que la respuesta es que me conviene tenerlos de aliados._ -Sonrió amablemente- _Puede que a futuro tenga que aceptar la propuesta de mi tío de vivir en Hindis y me conviene tener amigos en Antares_. -Embozo una sonrisa cargada de burla.- _Si por esas cosas se le ocurre casarme y tengo que correr bajo el ala protectora de mi hermano._

 _-Necesitarás que Kardia o Milo te deje el paso por las fronteras, ya veo… Muy ingenioso_ -Ambos sabían que era una mentira, pero por el momento era mejor que la verdad. _\- Que tengas buen viaje, a donde sea que te lleve el camino encuentres lo que buscas._

 _-No se preocupe, se muy bien a dónde me lleva mi camino y no le temo a mi destino -_ Sísifo se sorprendió con la serenidad de sus palabras. Pareciera que hablara con una mujer adulta y no con una chica de 15 años.- _Usted también cuidese, general…_ -Hizo una pausa mientras se debatía internamente- _Si llega a necesitar ayuda, las flores de Sakura son de mucha ayuda… Se hallan en las montañas de Crux._ -Sísifo parpadeo confundido, no entendiendo en ese momento el mensaje encriptado tras ese conjunto de palabras.

 _ **Bosque. Un tiempo después.**_

- _ **Ya me comenzaba a preocupar…**_

 _ **-Tranquilo, Ternero, no me tarde tanto… -**_ Miro a los priesterin mientras tomaba el bolso donde se hallaba su ropa. _ **\- Pobre de aquel que me mire… -**_ -Dijo mientras se iba a cambiar tras un grueso árbol, cuyo tronco que tranquilamente equivaldría a tres hombres.

 _ **-¿Listo Señorita?**_

 _ **-Si. -**_ Informó una vez estuvo cambiada.- _**Partamos a la ciudad de Sakura… Nos desharemos de la armadura de Hindis por el camino…**_ -Ordenó. _ **-Ya no hay más encomiendas…**_

 _ **-¿Ni tampoco motivos para desviarnos?**_ -Preguntó juguetón el chico que montaba junto a ella.

 _ **-Cuidado Teneo…**_ -La chica le miró de refilón- _**No quieres conocerme enojada... Tonto y Yo somos muy buenos a la hora de cobrar venganza -**_ Le saco la lengua burlona, mientras el monito se subia a su hombro. _ **  
**_

 _ **Carpa de Milo, al mismo tiempo.**_

"Las flores de Sakura se hallan en las montañas de Crux"

Sísifo se repetía esas palabras para sí, mientras exploraba los mapas que tenía a su disposición.

-Castillo Scarlett, Ciudad de Sakura -Miro los dos puntos en medio de las montañas de Crux.

-Es lo que queda del gran Imperio Algiedo-Ampala -Al darse vuelta se encontró con Dohko, por un rato se había olvidado que el general más viejo de Crux se hallaba con ellos. -Perdone por asustarlo. -Se acercó al más joven- ¿Que hace buscando ese lugar?

-Curiosidad… Alguien menciono Sakura a la pasada hoy… y queria saber que era.

-Pues… era una bonita ciudad… Mi esposa me arrastró a todos los sitios que ese lugar tenía para ofrecer… -Miro a Sísifo- Se acostumbra en Crux que la primer semana de matrimonio la dediques a convivir con tu flamante esposa en lugares bonitos…

-¿Que paso con la ciudad?

-Supuestamente, poco después de la invasión del reino… Una epidemia de peste negra acabó con todos ahí…

-¿Supuestamente?

-Esa enfermedad es muy temida, así que nadie ha ido a esa ciudad a comprobar que paso realmente… Ni siquiera los del Imperio Negro son tan tontos para arriesgarse -Sísifo posó su mirada en los dos puntos del mapa. Dudaba mucho que Gioca, después de arriesgarse como lo hizo, le mandara a una ciudad que padece la peor enfermedad conocida por el ser humano. Una enfermedad que había aniquilado a muchos en los reinos del Sur. Ante la gran piedad de los dioses, Sísifo agradecia haber nacido casi un siglo después de que se acabara la peste.

Aunque aún perduraban las paranoias con respecto a la enfermedad.

Y puede que alguien se haya valido de esta, para mantener al imperio lejos de su ciudad. Sus ojos se posaron por última vez en dos palabras: "Castillo Scarlett". Mientras quitaba los topes del mapa y permite a este enrollarse.

-Supongo que la mención era para que evitemos meternos por esa zona. -Miro a Dohko- Hubiera agradecido que se me notifique que una ciudad de Crux, está infestada de esa enfermedad…-Informó desviando el tema hacia ese rumbo- ¿Hay alguna otra en esa condición? Muchas bajas ya hace por sí sola la guerra, como para agregarle una peste.

-Averiguaré, pero no sabría decirle con certeza. -Por que dudo mucho que dicha peste exista en Crux, agrega para sus adentros.

-Por favor, hágalo, no pienso arriesgar a mis hombres a pasar cerca de un pueblo que podría estar infestado por esa peste.

-No se preocupe, lo haré. -Informó Dohko, lo haria solo para calmar la paranoia que creía ver en ese momento en el general de Antares.- Le pediré guardar discreción, no es prudente el pánico entre las tropas. -Para sus adentros Sísifo sonrió, al parecer su montaje de pre-pánico había servido.

-Que sea su prioridad, por favor. -Gruño, con fingida irritacion.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Sorpresas en el camino.  
**_

Marín dejó salir un suspiro antes de atravesar el umbral de mármol blanco adornado con dos gruesas columnas y el escudo de armas familiar en la parte superior.

Sacando unos minúsculos detalles, el lugar que la vio nacer seguía siendo el mismo... Le era imposible no reconocer antiguos sitios donde jugó antaño con sus hermanos en ese, por el momento, silencioso castillo.

A pesar de ser la mayor nada de eso era suyo, según las leyes todos los bienes pasaban a ser de Touma por ser el primer hijo varón. Continuó su silencioso recorrido, encontrándose con cuadros de antaño, incluyendo uno de su madre con Yuna bebé en brazos. Supuso que la técnica en la pintura era lo que le había permitido seguir existiendo...

Habían encontrado al gobernador muerto, hasta donde se sabía, había recibido a una emisaria del emperador de cabellera rojiza. Apsu estaba matando a sus propios representantes, cuando vieron la carta con el sello real del Imperio negro no quedó la menor duda.

La esposa e hijas del gobernador aguardaban en el estudio, esperando obtener la eximición de culpas que alegaban no tener. Marin solo había tenido que intercambiar unas palabras con la servidumbre del castillo para saber que solo una de las hijas (la del medio, que había ayudado a escapar a más de un esclavo mientras su padre vivía) merecía recibir el beneficio del perdón del rey Souma.

 _ **Estudio.**_

-Curioso collar. -La voz de Aioria le hizo mirarle dudosa, hacía varios minutos que estaban con las mujeres y era la forma en que hombre había roto el silencio lo que la sorprendía.

Tal vez solo quería ser cordial con ellas, la educación de príncipe seguramente se lo exigía. Hasta ese momento, ella había llevado la voz cantante en la charla con la esposa del gobernador.

-Mi padre me lo mandó hacer... -Informo la mujer de unos veinte tantos, una de las hijas menores del difunto señor del palacio.- Me lo trajo de mi tierra natal...

-No parece usted Algieda. -Dijo un soldado parado tras el general leonino, por un segundo Marin hubiera jurado que Aioria sonrió. No, no le pareció Aioria había tirado la piedra sabiendo que el soldado reaccionaria si la chica mentía… La mirada el soldado era hostil, al parecer la mentira no le había causado mucha gracia- Tampoco la clase de mujer que se acostaría con su padre… -Informó con notoria burla, ahora entendía porque la sonrisa del príncipe. Aioria debería de saber algo de esa joya.

-¡CÓMO HOZA DECIR ESO! -Bramo la madre de la cohibida joven.

-El nudo en forma de "triángulo" significa eternidad -Soltó el soldado con acento algiedo, hasta donde recordaba era uno de los capitanes de confianza del león y por eso siempre estaba donde este se hallaba.- los diamantes blancos significan pureza y el rosa amor... En otras palabras.

-Es una joya nupcial -Aioria les miro fijo- De la clase que los reyes le dan a sus esposas... -hizo una pausa, que a todos le pareció eterna.- Debido al costo de los diamantes rosas, son muy extraños en Algiedi, solo ellos pueden darse el lujo de comprarlos -La chica se puso pálida, mientras maldecía internamente no haber ocultado el collar bajo el escote de su vestido- Significa que la dueña del collar recibe el amor puro y eterno de quien se lo otorga. -Su mirada se volvió glacial- Déme el collar, se lo regresare a El Cid de Algiedi, más que seguro sea una pieza robada durante la guerra.

-Mi padre…-comenzó ella, tenía pensado usar el collar para asegurarse una buena vida en el imperio negro. Sabía muy bien que esa pieza vale fortunas, plata de la mejor calidad y joyas de un corte exquisito.

-No es una joya robada. -Bramo la madre de la joven, a pesar que sí sabía que lo era. Su esposo había conseguido por medios de turbios conocidos, varias joyas de la casa real de Algiedi.

Incluyendo una tiara con hojas y flores de sakura labradas en la más fina plata. Supuestamente, había pertenecido a la última reina de Algiedi y ella solía presumir en las fiestas que usaba la corona de una reina. También había un anillo, uno de esmeralda (de la clase que usaría un hombre), que supuestamente había pertenecido a El Cid Shura de Algiedi… Su esposo lo usaba siempre y había desaparecido tras su muerte.

Seguramente, quien halló el cuerpo había hurtado la pieza.

-Muestre el reverso... -Aioria lo tomo sin darle tiempo de replicar nada.- ¿Su nombre?

-Shara. -Informó, ya no sabiendo qué mentira usar para mantener la joya en su poder.

-Aquí dice Milena. -Puso la pieza a la altura de los ojos de la chica, un conjunto de símbolos acusaban el nombre de su genuina propietaria. -Se acostumbra, grabar el nombre de la destinataria en las joyas nupciales… Para que todos sepan quién tiene el corazón del rey…-Hizo una pausa- para que todos sepan, cuánto la ama… Grabar el nombre de alguien… significa mucho.

 _ **Unas horas después.**_

-He reconocido algunas joyas de mi madre y mías, pero hay muchas otras que desconozco. -Informó Marín una vez ingresó al despacho, a pesar de que Aioria parecía hipnotizado por la joya asintió- ¿Qué sucede? Pareciera que algo te preocupara...

-Pues... La joya no parece ser muy antigua -Informo al fin, luego de un profundo silencio- Y la gran condesa, madre del actual El Cid, se llamaba Mine... No Milena. -Dejo la joya a un lado. -Eso es lo que no entiendo.

-Será de alguna pariente -Hizo una pausa y sonrió- ¿O tal vez lee mal el algiedo? -Comentó Marín, mientras comenzaba a revisar los papeles del gobernador.- Mine y Milena suenan similares.

-Solo El Cid podía usar esta combinación de piedras en una joya nupcial, él y su primogénito... -Marín le miró de reojo.

-Todos tienen derecho a ofrecer su amor eterno a otros.-Hizo una pausa.- Sean o no El Cid y su primogénito

-Hay otras formas, Marín, hay otras formas. -Informó con una sonrisa amable- Los de las clases más bajas, regalan a su prometida el velo de novia, para indicarle que las protegerán en su totalidad y arman las coronas de flores con sus propias manos. Eso significa para ellos -Tomo un a flor de un cántaro, la limpio con cuidado y se la tendió con sutileza- Que solo existe una reina y es la que coronan con la flores mas bellas. -Marín tomo la flor y observó atentamente a Aioria, sin saber qué decir o que interpretar.

-¿Crees que la joya pertenezca a Shura? -Marín tomo la flor con las mejillas rojas y controlando sus emociones- No recuerdo que mencionara estar casado…Nunca mencionaron que hubiera otra reina… Para ser más exactos.

-Durante la guerra, la casa real guardo mucha información para sí… -Hizo una pausa- Puede que ni Izo sepa si su hermano se casó o no. Debido a su corta edad, no se lo consideraba apto para conocer los secretos familiares.

-Que linda familia.

-Era más bien por su protección que por desconfianza, si no sabía nada no tendrían motivos para darle grandes tormentos -Hizo una pausa- En teoría.

 _ **Hotel, Provincia de Lion Minor. Al mismo tiempo.**_

Albafica comenzó a sentir la molestia ante picor del sol en sus ojos. Lentamente su mente le fue trayendo recuerdos, como gotas de lluvia que caen disimulando su origen tras un suave rocío. Recordaba estar en una taberna cenando, recordaba el picor del vino al pasar por el paladar... Recordaba el haber salido del lugar con un ligero malestar.

Recordaba el agua envolviéndolo, una vez fuera arrojado al río que ladeaba la ciudad. Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente y se incorporó, un malestar llegó desde su vientre y un profundo dolor se generó en sus sienes.

Le fue imposible no ladearse hacia un lado, esperando que pase el malestar.

Ahí fue cuando la noto, sentada en un sillón de orejas con sus piernas recogidas y cubierta con una capa de viaje de color verde intenso. Mejillas ligeramente rosadas, párpados cerrados señalando un profundo sueño y unos labios delicados como los pétalos de una rosa apenas separados para dejar escapar al vital aliento.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron lentamente y se enfocaron en él, se bajo del sillón y camino descalza a su encuentro. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que su cabello fuera recogido y sujeto tras su nuca por unas delicadas manos.

-Te sentirás mal por unos días, prácticamente te dieron la dosis para idiotizar a un caballo.

-Mi ropa... -Logró decir, al reconocer al fin que debajo de las sabanas solo se hallaba su cuerpo desnudo.

-Estuviste en el río, sería imprudente dejar puesta ropa húmeda a una persona, la estoy secando con la chimenea. -Albafica dejó salir un ligero gruñido, este no solo era por la situación de estar desnudo si no también por el malestar que cargaba- No debes de preocuparte, como oficial médico vi muchos hombres desnudos…

-Creí que eras herborista.

-Lo soy, pero donde aprendí el arte de la herboristería enseñan Medicina y se aconseja tener ambos estudios para trabajar. -Dijo mientras acomodaba el cabello de Albafica y este comenzaba a sentir que se le iban las nauseas- Digamos que querían que supieras conocer los signos y supieras cómo tratarlos.

-Gracias por ayudarme... -Replicó Albafica, mientras ella le hacía un rodete en el cabello.- ¿Donde estudiaste?

-En el Liceo Médico Nacional...

-Eres descendiente de piratas… -Gruño, sabía que los Liceos solo existían en un lugar y por cortesía de Fudo sabía mucho sobre ese país.

-Mamá, si... Papá era un boticario en Cancro… -Ayudó a Albafica a recostarse una vez más- Veré si tu ropa está seca… -Abandonó la cama, mientras el teniente de Antares le seguía con la mirada. Algo le decía que le había molestado el "Descendiente de Piratas".

Pasaron dos días hasta que pudo salir de la cama sin miedo a caer contra el piso. Caminando un poco, sus piernas fallaron (Aún no estaba del todo recuperado) y fue a parar encima de la persona que había intentado evitar la visita al piso.

La mujer se sonrojo por completo cuando el tórax de los dos hizo contacto y cuando al moverse para salir, su rodilla impacto delicadamente una zona sensible de él.

-Lo siento…

-Espera que me corro…- La chica se sonrojo más- Quiero decir… que me quitó de encima. -Albafica se apuro a ponerse de pie, trastabillando y terminando sentado en el suelo. Mientras la chica se sentaba en el suelo y se acomodaba la falda- No quise decir eso… yo…. veras…. Me disculpo…. no quise ofenderla.

-No te preocupes -Ella dejó salir una pequeña risa- Ahora tendré una anécdota divertida de este viaje.

-En serio… Yo… -Albafica estaba rojo por la vergüenza.

-Tengo hambre, si quieres redimirte paga la cena. -Le miro- Caminar y un poco de aire fresco te sentará bien. -Inmortal Red se partirá de risa cuando le cuente, pensó divertida para sus adentros.- Por cierto, se mas cuidadoso cuando espíes a los integrantes de Nero…

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

 _ **Campamento de Antares. Dos días después.**_

-Excelencia… -Sísifo bajo la mirada y luego la volvió a posar en Milo, que sonreía al ser descubierto en su pequeña diablura… En realidad le sorprendía que Sísifo no hubiera descubierto a Muelita antes.

-Muelita suelta la capa ¡ahora! -La perra tras dos tirones más, soltó la tela y fue junto a su dueño.

-Ese animal, no es apto para el campo de batalla… No tiene por que estar hache. -Ya estaban a punto de partir, cuando creía que todo estaba terminado la perra había emergido de una canasta (que Milo se había ofrecido a cargar por una razón muy obvia ahora) y tomado por asalto su capa.

-Pero es apta para atacar capas de quienes no saben que esta -Dijo Milo, antes de tomar a la perra que ya había crecido lo suficiente para volverse algo pesada.- La tendré atada -informó en un tono que le recordó a Regulus cuando quiso convencer a Ilias (cosa que logró) de que le deje tener un gatito que había traído del pueblo- aparte está comenzando a gruñir a quienes no conoce. -Sísifo miro al chico de costado y comenzó a alejarse.

-Ata a ese animal, no vaya a ser que se pierda. -Ordenó con tono frío, Milo sonrió y miró a su perra que no tardó en dejarle una lamida en la mejilla.- Partiremos hacia Alshaim en breve.

 _ **Caminos.**_

Muelita, alias Muela de juicio, caminaba tirando de la cuerda que iba atada a la silla de Milo, Sísifo se decía a sí mismo que no había sido la mirada de súplica del príncipe lo que había impedido que ordenara regresar a la perra a Antares.

-¿Como se llama la perra? Aún es muy cachorra, no se por qué la trajiste -Mira al capitán que se atrevía a hablarle al príncipe, cuando Milo le miró (y su rostro quedó parcialmente a la vista) este se dio cuenta quien era. -Perdone su excelencia, no me había dado cuenta que la perra era suya -Sin duda el hombre hubiera preferido morderse la lengua antes hablarle tan confianzudo al joven.

-Muelita, así se llama. -Replicó el chico antes de volver su vista al frente- y no es tan cachorra, ya tiene 11 meses… -La perra tiraba de la correa, así que Milo le dio un tirón para hacerla caminar junto a su caballo- Muerde fuerte, Capitán, así que no intente jugar con ella… -Sonrió- Podría lastimarlo, se lo digo por su bien…

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Hazle caso -Otro que montaba cerca levantó una mano vendada, era uno de los tenientes- Muerde muy fuerte. -Sísifo miró a Milo quien sonríe ligeramente.- No sabía que estaba y me llevé el disgusto, como es pequeña no me llego al cuello de milagro.

-Le dije que era guardiana… -Sísifo regreso su vista al frente- Se acercó más de lo que Muelita considera prudente. -La perra trotaba junto a su dueño, completamente ajena a la gran distancia que tenían por delante y sin demostrar el menor cansancio al respecto.

-Una cosa es gruñir y otra morder, excelencia.

-Me intriga cual es la diferencia -Replico el chico distraido, ganando una risa leve de los otros dos.

-Que una no hace nada -Hizo una pausa- Mientras que la otra lo deja sin mascota y a mi sin teniente. -Le miro fijamente.- Asegurese que aprenda a no atacar a menos que se lo ordene o hare que la sacrifiquen, recuerde que solo es soldado excelencia.

-Entendio. -Tu ordenas sacrificar a mi perra y yo sacrificare tu carrera militar.

Continuará.


End file.
